Nasib
by Bipana
Summary: Asha is Purvi's sister, who always wanted to be a star. Sachin and Asha were about to get married, but Asha ran from the house on the marriage day as she had got a big opportunity on film industry. As they can't send procession back, PF requested Purvi to marry Sachin, but she refused as she loves Rajat. Everyone forced her so Purvi married Sachin, but he was unknown about that.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is also on SachVi, but there are RajVi also. I hope you will like the story. Sorry for the mistakes, and please review after reading it._**

* * *

**_One Day, At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi had took a day off as some people were coming to her house for her sister's hand. Purvi looked her sister and became confused seeing her sad so she went to her._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Girl- Purvi, please mujhe bacha le._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Girl- Mujhe aaj ladke wale dekhne aa rahe hain, lekin tujhe toh pata hai na ki mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni?_

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai Asha di. Lekin tum chinta mat karo. Dekha toh maine bhi nahi hai unn ladke wale ko, lekin jaha tak maine Maa Baba ke muh se unki tarif suni hai na woh sab sun kar mujhe aisa lagta hai ki woh log bahut acche hain._

_Asha- Lekin Purvi, tujhe toh pata hai ki main film actress banna chahti hoon._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin woh toh shaadi ke bad bhi toh ho sakta hai na._

_Asha- Kaise hoga? Shaadi ke bad toh hamesha ghar ke hi kaam karne padhte hain._

_Purvi- Di, tum chinta mat karo na. Aur dekho jab tak tum shaadi nahi karogi tab tak Maa Baba meri shaadi Rajat se nahi karvadenge._

_Asha- Yaha mujhe itni problem hai aur tujhe Rajat ki padhi hai._

_Purvi- Di, tumhe pata hai ki Baba ne Rajat ko aur mujhe promise kiya hai ki tumhari shaadi ke bad woh hamari shaadi karvadenge._

_Asha- Haan Purvi, lekin..._

_Purvi- Ab lekin vekin chodo aur chalo ready ho jaho._

_Asha- Kaisi baat rahi hai tu? Main uss ladke ko jaantu tak nahi aur maine kabhi usse dekha bhi nahi hai aur sab chahte hain ki main usse shaadi karlu._

_Purvi- Koi zabar zasti nahi karega tumhe. Agar tumhe ladka pasand aayo toh hi shaadi hoga._

_Asha- Mujhe pata hai mujhe woh pasand nahi aayega._

_Purvi- Arre pehle dekh toh lo usse. Maa Baba ne chuna hai usse. Accha hi hoga na. Woh tumhare liye koi accha hi toh dundhenge na woh. Accha abhi ready ho jaho. Woh aate hi honge._

_Asha- Thik hai._

**_Purvi made Asha ready, but Asha was not happy. Asha always wanted to be an actress and now her family wants her to get married. After sometimes, someone one belled the door so Purvi went to open it. She became super duper shocked seeing Sachin with his parents. Sachin also became shocked._**

_Purvi- Sachin sir! Aap yaha?_

_Sachin- Purvi woh..._

_Sachin's Father(SF)- Hum ladke wale hain._

_Purvi- Ladke wale?_

_Sachin's Mother(SM)- Haan._

_Purvi- Andar aayi na._

**_Purvi welcome them with smile. All of them sat down, but Sachin and Purvi were still shocked._**

_Purvi's Father(PF)- Purvi, jaa aur Anjali ko le kar aa._

_Purvi- Ji Baba._

**_Purvi went to Asha's room while looking at Sachin._**

**_In Asha's Room_**

**_Purvi ran to Asha with smiled and Asha became surprised seeing that._**

_Asha- Arre kya hua Purvi? Tu aise muskura kyun rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Tum bahut lucky ho di._

_Asha- Aaj mere saare armaano tutne wale hain aur tujhe lagta hai ki main lucky hoon?_

_Purvi- Tumhare saare armaan pure honge di._

_Asha- Kya matlab hai tera?_

_Purvi- Di, woh jo ladka tumhe dekhne aaya hai na woh mera senior hai._

_Asha- Kya? Matlab CID officer?_

_Purvi- Haan di._

_Asha- Kaun hai woh?_

_Purvi- Sachin sir._

_Asha- Matlab Inspector Sachin?_

_Purvi- Haan, aur tumhe pata hai woh bahut acche hain. Hamesha sabki madat karte hain. Unno ne meri bhi kitni baar madat ki hai._

_Asha- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Asha- Lekin phir bhi main lucky kaha se huyi? Main actress toh nahi ban pahungi._

_Purvi- Arre jab tum unhe bataogi toh woh zaroor tumhe actress banne denge._

_Asha- Kya woh itna accha hai?_

_Purvi- Haan. Bahut acche hain Sachin sir. Unke jaisa pati agar sabko mile na toh iss duniya mein koi ladki dukhi nahi ho sakti._

_Asha- Agar tujhe woh itna hi accha lagta hai toh tu shaadi karle na usse._

_Purvi- Kaisi baat kar rahi ho? Main Rajat se pyaar karti hoon._

_Asha- Haan haan, jaanti hoon._

_Purvi- Accha, abhi chalo._

**_They both went to sitting room and Sachin smiled seeing Asha. Asha also smiled lightly. Asha sat and Purvi sat next to her. Asha looked at Sachin and became worried seeing him looking at her._**

_Asha(in low voice)- Purvi, yeh mujhe aise kyun dekh raha hai?_

_Purvi(looking at Sachin)- Lagta hai tum unhe pasand aa gayi ho._

_Asha- Purvi, mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Asha- Pata nahi bas lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Accha, yeh batao ki tumhe Sachin sir kaise lage?_

_Asha- Accha hi hai._

_Purvi- Shaadi karna chahti ho unse?_

_Asha- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Matlab woh tumhe bure nahi lage right?_

_Asha- Haan. Bas accha laga._

**_Purvi stood up and started jumping in joy. Everyone became surprised and Sachin was looking at her as she is crazy. Asha pulled Purvi's hand so she sat and saw everyone surprised._**

_Purvi- Mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Main..._

_PF- Yeh sab kya hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Baba, woh main..._

_SF- Koi baat nahi._

_Purvi's Mother(PM)- Accha toh aap sabko kaisi lagi hamari beti?_

**_Asha and Purvi looked at each other and Sachin looked at both Asha and Purvi._**

_SF- Hama toh aapki beti bahut pasand aayi._

**_Purvi smiled and Asha looked at Sachin._**

_SM- Aur aap sabko hamara beta kaisa laga?_

_PF- Hama toh pehle se hi Sachin beta pasand hai._

_Sachin- Agar aapki anumati ho toh main inn se baat karna chahta hoon._

_PM- Kisse?_

_Sachin- Asha ji se._

_PF- Arre jaho jaho. Baat karlo._

**_Sachin smiled and Asha looked at both Sachin and Purvi again. Purvi signaled her to go so Sachin and Asha went from there._**

**_In Asha's Room_**

_Asha- Aap... Aap mujhse baat kyu karna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Ji, main bas yeh kehna chahta tha ki aapko main kaisa laga? Mera matlab, kya aap mujhse shaadi karna chahengi._

_Asha- Main aapko jaanti toh nahi, lekin Purvi ke baatein sun kar mujhe lagta hai ki aap acche hain._

_Sachin- Toh aapka decision kya hai?_

_Asha- Main pehle aapko aapne bare mein kuch batana chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Ji boliye._

_Asha- Main bachpan se hi actress banna chahti hoon toh kya shaadi ke bad bhi main actress ban sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Aap jo banna chahti hain, aap ban sakti hain._

_Asha- Matlab actress bhi?_

_Sachin- Ji?_

_Asha- Thank you._

_Sachin- Main aapka decision ka intazaar kar raha hoon._

_Asha- Ji, main... Mera... Haan!_

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Asha- Ji. Main aapke saath shaadi karne ke liye ready hoon aur aap?_

_Sachin- Ji, mujhe koi problem nahi hai._

_Asha- Toh chalte hain._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_Sachin and Asha went to everyone and Purvi smiled as both of them were also smiling._**

_PF- Tum dono ne kya socha?_

_Asha- Baba woh hum..._

_Purvi- Haan hai right?_

**_Sachin and Asha smiled so everyone also smiled._**

_Purvi- Aapko pata hai Sachin sir, maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki aap kabhi mere Jija ji bhi banenge._

_Sachin- Socha toh maine bhi nahi tha ki tum kabhi meri sali banogi._

_SF- Waise Sali bhi aada ghar wali hoti hain._

**_Everyone smiled and after sometimes, Sachin and his parents went to their house._**

**_In Asha's Room_**

_Purvi- Thanks god di, tumhe haan keh diya. Ab mere aur Rajat ke shaadi hone se koi nahi rok sakta?_

_Asha- Haan haan, main jaanti hoon. Waise tu sahi thi, tumhara Sachin sir accha hai._

_Purvi- Mera Sachin nahi di, tumhara Sachin._

_Asha- Woh bhi sahi hai._

**_Next Day, In Bureau_**

**_Purvi entered and saw Rajat and Sachin talking with each other. She just ran to Rajat and hugged him tightly. Rajat smiled, but Sachin remained shocked. After sometimes, they separated and Sachin was still shocked._**

_Purvi- Sorry sir... I mean Jija ji._

_Rajat- Jija ji?_

_Purvi- Arre Rajat, maine aapko bataya tha na ki kal meri pyaari Asha di ko dekhne ek ladka aa raha hai?_

_Rajat- Haan toh?_

_Purvi- Toh guess what._

_Rajat- What?_

_Purvi- Woh Sachin sir the. Aur Sir ne aur di ne dono ne haan bhi keh diya hai Shaadi ke liye._

_Rajat- Arre wah. Congratulations Sachin._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_They smiled._**

* * *

**_A/N- So how was the chapter or the story? Do you liked it or not? If you do liked it then please tell me and if you don't then again please tell me. There can be both positive and negative reviews. Do you want me to continue it or not? PLEASE REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thank you very much to those who reviewed. I hope you will like this chapter also.**_

_**Anushka Kapoor- Thank you for the review. Dekhte hain ki Purvi kiske saath jaati hai.**_

_**piu- Thank you for the review. And i am sorry if i hurt you by writing SachVi's stories, but i love them.**_

_**adk, Kitty, katiiy, Ananya Gautam, barkha, Khushi Mehta, crazyforpurvi, Harman, Kaamini, shilpa patte 1, CIDans, rajvi fan 2 and Guest- Thank you very much to all of you for the reviews.**_

_**Guest- When i started this story, i didn't know that there is a Hindi film which is similar to this story. I watched the movie after i got your review. It's little similar to the movie Aaina, but it's not the same. It's different from the movie.**_

_**Thank you to all of you guys. I hope i will get more reviews on this chapter. Sorry for all the mistakes. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**The Day Before Sachin and Asha's Marriage**_

_**Asha was walking here and there thinking about something. And Purvi came so Asha ran to her.**_

_Purvi- Kya hua di? Tumne mujhe kyun bulaya?_

_Asha- Purvi, mujhe tujhse bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Iss waqt tumhari shaadi se zyada aur koi zaroori kaam nahi ho sakta._

_Asha- Nahi Purvi. Pehle meri baat sun toh sahi._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Jaldi bol tumhe pata hai kitne kaam karne hain mujhe?_

_Asha- Kundan Kapoor ka phone aaya tha._

_Purvi- Kundan Kapoor?_

_Asha- Haan._

_Purvi- Yeh kaun hai?_

_Asha- Film producer hai._

_Purvi- Arre wah. Yeh toh bahut accha hua. Matlab ab tum bahut jaldi superstar banne wali ho._

_Asha- Pata nahi Purvi. Usne mujhe 1 ghante mein milne bulaya hai._

_Purvi- Milne bulaya hai?_

_Asha- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Asha- Pata nahi shayad film ke role ke bare mein baat karne._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Jab jahogi toh mujhe bata kar jaana._

_Asha- Thik hai._

**_After 50 minutes, Asha came to Purvi._**

_Asha- Accha Purvi, main jaa rahi hoon. Agar koi puche toh bata dena._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin jaldi aana._

_Asha- Haan._

**_At Coffee Shop_**

_Asha- Sir, aapne mujhe yaha kyun bulaya hai?_

_Kundan Kapoor(KK)- Main ek film bana raha hoon aur mujhe lagta hai ki tum uss film mein fit ho as an actress._

_Asha- Really sir?_

_KK- Haan._

_Asha- Thank you very much sir._

_KK- Lekin hama Mumbai kal hi chodna hoga._

_Asha- Kal?_

_KK- Haan._

_Asha- Sorry sir, lekin kal toh meri shaadi hai. Main nahi jaa pahungi._

_KK- Yeh film tumhe superstar banayega Asha. _

_Asha- Woh toh thik hai sir, lekin shaadi...?_

_KK- Tum shaadi karke karna kya chahti ho? _

_Asha- Sir, woh mere hone wale pati ne kaha hai ki main shaadi ke bad bhi films kar sakti hoon._

_KK- Yeh sab kehne ki baatein hain Asha. Shaadi ke bad tum kabhi superstar nahi ban pahogi._

_Asha- Lekin sir..._

_KK- Shaadi ke bad ek do din mein bache ho jahenge. Toh tum superstar kab banogi. Yeh tumhara mauka hai Asha. Tum shaadi ko chod kar mere saath chalo. Shaadi toh star banne ke bad bhi ho sakti hai. Aur star banne ke bad tumhe bahut aamir log milenge shaadi karne ke liye._

_Asha- Lekin sir, mere aapke saath jaane se meri family per kya bitegi?_

_KK- Agar tum sabke bare mein sochogi na toh kabhi star nahi ban pahogi. Kabhi bhi nahi._

_Asha- Thik hai sir. Main aapko kal tak apna decision bata dungi._

_KK- Thik hai, lekin main abhi bhi kehta hoon. Shaadi karke koi faida nahi hai._

_Asha- OK sir. Bye._

**_Asha came back to home, but she was confused thinking what to do. When Purvi saw Asha, so she came to her._**

_Purvi- Thanks god di, tum aa gayi._

_Asha- Kyun? Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sab log mujhe tumhare bare mein puch rahe hain._

_Asha- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Arre kal shaadi hai tumhari. Tum hone wali dulhan ho._

_Asha- Purvi, mujhe tujhse bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Please di abhi nahi. Raat hone ko hai aur abhi tak kuch kaam nahi bana hai. Abhi nahi._

_Asha- Bahut zaroori hai._

_Purvi- Agar zaroori hai toh main bad mein tumse millungi, lekin abhi nahi._

_Asha- Thik hai. Lekin aana zaroor_

_Purvi- Main aa jahungi._

**_Purvi went back to her work and started doing it again. At mid night, everyone slept after finishing all the works and Purvi came to Asha's room_**

**_In Asha's Room_**

**_Asha was walking here and there thinking about Kundan Kapoor's words and Purvi came._**

_Asha- Thank god Purvi ki tu aa gayi._

_Purvi- Jaldi batao ki kya zaroori hai, mujhe neend aa rahi hai. Kaam karte karte bahut thak gayi hoon._

_Asha- Purvi, woh..._

_Purvi- Waise tum jo kaam se gayi thi, uska kya hua?_

_Asha- Ussi ke bare mein baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Accha Kya baat hai? I am sure tumhe film mil gaya right?_

_Asha- Haan, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin kya?_

_Asha- Agar mujhe film karna hai toh mujhe kal hi Mumbai chod kar kahin aur jaana hoga shooting ke liye._

_Purvi- Kya? Lekin yeh toh impossible hai tumhare liye._

_Asha- Haan. Mujhe samaj mein kuch nahi aa raha ki main karu bhi toh kya karu. Superstar banna mera armaan hai, main itna badha mauka gava nahi sakti._

_Purvi- Toh tum kya karogi di? Kal shaadi hai tumhari._

_Asha- Yehi toh problem hai. Purvi, kya tu iss shaadi ko rok nahi sakti?_

_Purvi- Kaisi baat kar rahi ho di? Sab kuch ho chuka hai aur kal shaadi hai. Sab kitne khush hain aur tum ho ki iss shaadi ko rokna chahti ho?_

_Asha- Toh main kya karu? Tu hi bata ki kya karu main? Apne haathon mein aaye mauke ko aise hi jaane doon?_

_Purvi- Di, tumhe aur bhi bahut saare mauke milenge aur Sachin sir ne kaha hai na ki tum shaadi ke bad bhi films kar sakti ho._

_Asha- Mard ke baaton per bharosa nahi kiya jaa sakti. Kya pata kal shaadi ke bad yeh keh de ki main films nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Di, Sachin sir aise nahi hain._

_Asha- Agar tujhe uss insaan per itna hi bharosa hai toh tu karle na usse shaadi. _

_Purvi- Di, tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Main Rajat se pyaar karti hoon._

_Asha- Rajat, Rajat, Rajat. Tujhe toh sirf apni hi khushi dekhi deti hai na. Bachapan se aaj tak maine ek hi sapna dekha hai. Superstar banne ka sapna. Lekin aaj iss shaadi ke karan..._

_Purvi- Toh tum kya chahti ho di? Kya tum yeh chahti ho ki Maa Baba zindagi bhar tumhare karan dukhi rahen? Tumhe toh apne sapno ke age kuch nahi dekhi de raha hai. Kya tumhe kabhi yeh socha ki Maa Baba ka sapna ka kya hoga?_

_Asha- Mujhe laga tha ki tu mujhe samjegi, lekin tu toh meri dushman nikli._

_Purvi- Main tumhari dushman nahi bahen hoon. Main hamesha tumhe khush dekna chahti hoon. Aur ek baat sunlo. Raat ke 12 baj gaye hain ab kuch der bad Sachin sir apne barat ke saath aane wale hain._

_Asha- Purvi, tu mujhe samaj kyun nahi rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Tum mujhe kyun samaj nahi rahi ho di? Jis shaadi ke karan aaj hamara ghar mein khushi hi khushi hai woh khushi ko tum dukh mein badalna chahti ho?_

_Asha- Kaisa dukh? Jab main superstar banke aahungi na toh sab khush honge. Hamare pas bahut paise honge. Hum aamir ban jahenge._

_Purvi- Paison se khushi nahi karidi jaa sakti. Jo log aamir hote hain na woh ander se bahut garib hote hain._

_Asha- Tu kuch bhi bol, lekin mujhe yeh mauka nahi gavana hai._

_Purvi- Toh kya karna chahti ho tum? Bhag jahogi ghar se?_

_Asha- Haan. Bhag jahungi._

_Purvi- Agar tum aaj bhagi na di toh iss ghar mein doobara kabhi mat aana. Lekin main jaanti hoon di ki tum aisa nahi kar sakti. Tum Hama dukh de hi nahi sakti._

_Asha- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Di, ab iss bare mein baat mat karo. Tumhe bahut saare mauke millenge. Subeh hone wali hai aur tum abhi tak sohi nahi ho. Chalo so jaho. Tum khoobsurat toh ho hi, lekin aaj tumhe aur hi zyada khoobsurat lagna hai._

**_Purvi made Asha sleep and went to her room worriedly._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Pata nahi di ko kya ho gaya hai. Di, hamesha hum sabki khushi ke bare mein sochti hai, lekin aaj woh sirf apni khushi ke bare mein soch rahi hai. Lekin mujhe bhagwan per yakin hai. Jo bhi hoga accha hi hoga. Kuch galat nahi hoga. Hey bhagwan, di ko koi galat kadam uthane mat dena. Please bhagwan._

_**After Some Hours, In Asha's Room**  
_

_**There were only Asha and Purvi in the room and Asha was not happy at all.**_

_Purvi- Di, main jaanti hoon ki tum kya soch rahi ho, lekin please aisa kuch mat karna jisse Maa Baba ko thodi si bhi dukh ho._

_Asha- Purvi, kamse kam tujhe toh mujhe samajna chahiye._

_Purvi- Main tumhe samajti hoon di. Lekin yehi tumhare aur hum sabke liye accha hai. Tumhara aur Sachin sir ki shaadi se zyada ek film nahi hai._

_**Meanwhile, Sachin came with his procession. All were happy and Sachin was also happy. Just then, a lady informed Asha and Purvi.**_

_Purvi- Di, tum ruko, main dekh kar aati hoon.  
_

_Asha- Purvi, tu sab kuch jaante huye bhi yeh sab kar rahi hai, lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki yehi sahi hai. Tum dekhna di, Sachin sir tumhe bahut khush rahenge._

_Asha- Purvi, abhi bhi time hai, tu apne Sachin sir ko keh de ki mujhe yeh shaadi nahi karni._

_Purvi- Pagal ho gayi ho kya? Barat aa gayi hai, sab log aa chuke hain aur tumhe shaadi nahi karni. Agar tumhe shaadi karna hi nahi tha toh Sachin sir ko haan hi kyun kaha? Kal tak tumhe woh acche lagte the, lekin aaj tumhe uss Kundan Kapoor ki baatein zyada acche lagne lage._

_Asha- Purvi tujhe jo karna hai kar aur mujhe jo karna hai main karungi, Tu jaa._

**_Purvi went outside and saw all the people laughing and smiling. Just then, Rajat hugged her from behind. Purvi looked around, but thanks god there was no one near her. She pulled him inside a room._**

_Purvi- Rajat, kya kar rahe the aap? Agar kisine dekha hota toh?_

_Rajat- Toh kya? Aaj Asha di ki shaadi hai aur thode din mein hamari bhi ho jahegi. _

_Purvi- Rajat, aapko kya lagta hai ki Sachin sir khush hain ya nahi?_

_Rajat- Arre woh toh itna khush hai ki main kya batau,_

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Rajat- Haan, bahut khush hai woh._

_Purvi- Chaliye bahar._

_Rajat- Ek minute._

**_Rajat took out a pair on bangle and Purvi became confused._**

_Purvi- Yeh,,,,,?_

_Rajat- Tumhare liye hai._

_Purvi- Mere liye?_

_Rajat- Haan._

**_Rajat made her wore the bangles and Purvi smiled._**

_Purvi- Thank you Rajat. Main kitni khush nasib hoon jo mujhe aap mil gaye,_

_Rajat- Arre bas bas. Mujhe apni zyada taarif sunne ki aadat nahi hai,_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Abhi hum chalte hain._

**_RajVi came to everyone and after sometimes, Purvi's father came to Purvi._**

_PF- Purvi!_

_Purvi- Ji Baba._

_PF- Jaa aur Asha ko le kar aa. Waqt ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Purvi went to Asha's room while being worried._**

**_In Asha's Room_**

**_Purvi entered the room, but didn't saw Asha so she became more worried._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh di chali kaha gayi? Kahin uss Kundan Kapoor ke saath...? Arre nahi nahi. Meri di aisi nahi hai. Woh aisa kabhi nahi kar sakti. Shayad bathroom mein hogi. Check karti hoon._

**_She went to bathroom, but the door was open and Asha was not there also. Then she came to the bed and saw Asha's wedding dress and a letter. Purvi became so worried and picked up the letter._**

**_On Letter_**

**_Purvi,_**

**_ Mujh__e__ pata hai ki sabse pehle tu hi isse dekhegi. Jaanti hoon main ki mere iss faisle se koi khush nahi hai, lekin yeh bhi jaanti hoon ki mere superstar banne ke bad sab mujhe maaf bhi kar denge. Main Kundan Kapoor ke saath jaa rahi hoon. Tu samajdar hai iss liye please Maa Baba ko sambal lena. Yeh baat pata chalne ke bad woh bahut dukhi honge, lekin please unhe samjana. Aur apne Sachin sir ko keh dena ki i am sorry. Main usse dokha nahi dena chahti thi, lekin mujhe yeh sab karna padha. I am sorry. Mujhe maaf kar dena._**

**_Tumhari Asha Di._**

**_Purvi became full of tears while reading the letter. She fell on the floor and she started crying at loud._**

_Purvi- Yeh tumne kya kiya di? Jis baat ka darr tha wohi huye. Tumhe apni khushi ke age kisi aur ki khushi dekhi nahi di. Lekin ab kya hoga? Bahar sab intazaar kar rahe hain. Lekin jab tum hi nahi ho toh kya hoga. Kya izzat keh jahegi Baba ki. Yeh tumhe kya kiya di?_

_**In Hall**  
_

_**Purvi didn't came with Asha so Purvi's father came to Purvi's mother.**_

_PF- Purvi ko maine Asha ko lane bheja tha, lekin abhi tak aayi nahi. Sab puch rahe hain. Murat nikla jaa raha hai._

_PM- Main bhi yehi soch rahi thi._

_PF- Tum jaa kar dekho toh sahi ki baat kya hai._

_PM- Thik hai._

**_Purvi's mother came to Asha's room and became confused seeing Purvi crying on the floor. Purvi saw her and wiped her tears and got up from the floor._**

_PM- Kya hua Purvi tujhe? Tu aise ro kyun rahi hai aur yeh Asha kaha hai? Jaldi karo._

_Purvi- Maa, di..._

_PM- Kya hau?_

_Purvi- Maa, di bhag gayi._

_PM- Kya? Bhag gayi matlab?_

_Purvi- Usse aaj ek film milla tha Maa aur woh film karne ke liye shaadi chod kar bhag gayi._

**_Purvi's mother was about to fall in shocked, but Purvi controlled her._**

_Purvi- Maa sambal liye apne aapko._

_PM- Kaise sambalu Purvi. Tu hi bata, ab hum kya kare. Bahar sab Asha ki intazaar kar rahe hain aur woh..._

_Purvi- Ab kya hoga Maa?_

_PM- Jaa, apne Baba ko le kar aa._

**_Purvi ran to her father and drag him to Asha's room. Rajat saw that and became confused, but Purvi had gave him the job to lead the guests so he didn't paid much attentions. _**

_PF- Kya hua? Tu mujhe yaha kyun le kar aayi ho?_

_Purvi- Baba, woh di..._

_PF- Kya hua Asha ko? Woh thik toh hai na?_

_PM- Bhag gayi woh hamari izzat mein daag lagake._

_PF- Yaha ho kya raha hai? Sach batao Asha kaha hai? Der ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- Baba, di sach mein bhag gayi._

**_Purvi's father became too shocked that he fell on the floor. Purvi and her mother became shocked and Purvi made him get uo and sat on the bed._**

_PF- Bhag gayi woh? Mujhe laga hi tha ki ek na ek din woh aisa kuch karegi hi. Uske woh gatiya armaano ko pura karne bhagi hogi na woh?_

_Purvi- Haan Baba. Baba ab kya hoga?_

_PF- Kuch nahi hoga. Main marr jahung uske bad sabko keh dena ki woh marr gaya iss liye shaadi nahi hogi. Isse kamse kam marne se pehle izzat toh rahegi,_

_Purvi- Baba aap yeh kya keh rahe hain. Please aisa mat boliye._

_PF- Toh phir kya kare hum? Aaj tak maine jitni bhi izzat kamahi hai woh sab ek pal mein katam ho jahegi. Isse toh accha hai ki main marr jahu._

_PM- Aap aisa mat boliye. _

_PF- Toh phir kya bolu maine? Sab kuch katam kar diya usne._

_Purvi- Baba koi toh rashta hona na?_

_PM- Ek hai, lekin hama pata hai ki tu nahi maannegi._

_Purvi- Nahi Maa. Agar mere kuch karne se Baba ki izzat bach jayegi toh main uske liye kuch bhi karungi._

_PM- Asha ke jageh tujhe Sachin se shaadi karni hogi._

_Purvi- Kya? Maa aap yeh kya keh rahi hain? Aap dono ko pata hai ki main Rajat se pyaar karti hoon. Aur aap dono ne wada kiya hai hum dono se ki aap hamari shaadi karvahenge._

_PF- Woh baat lag thi Purvi. Uss waqt kisi ne nahi socha tha ki aaj yeh din bhi dekhne ko millega._

_Purvi- Mujhe maaf kar dijiye, lekin main yeh shaadi nahi kar sakti. Main Rajat se pyaar karti hoon aur unhi se shaadi bhi karungi._

_PF- Ab marne ka alaba aur koi rashta nahi hai. Socha tha ki agar ek beti ne hamare bare mein nahi socha toh kya hua dusri beti aisa nahi karegi, lekin..._

**_Purvi's father get up and took out a scissor from the table. Purvi was crying turning to the another side and her father was about to attack himself, but Purvi's mother stopped him_**

_PM- Nahi,_

**_Purvi looked at them and became shocked seeing the scissor. She went to him and took the scissor._**

_Purvi- Baba, aap yeh kya karne wale the?_

_PF- Yehi ek rashta hai. Meri dono betiyo ne mujhe kuch aur karne layak hi nahi choda._

_Purvi- Nahi Baba... Thik hai Baba. Agar meri kurbani se aap dono khush honge toh main apna pyaar kurban karne ke liye tayar hoon._

_PM- Matlab tu..._

_Purvi- Haan Maa. Main Sachin sir ne shaadi karungi. Sirf aap dono ke liye._

_PF- Kya tu sach keh rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Haan Baba. Mere liye aap dono hi sab kuch hain. Aur agar mere kuch bhi karne se aap dono khush ho sakte hain toh main kuch bhi karne ke liye tayar hoon._

**_Purvi's parents smiled and Purvi also smiled lightly just to show them with tears on her eyes. Her mother made her ready and brought her to the mandap. Purvi's face was covered by the dupatta so no one recognized her. Whilr doing the Kanyadaan, Rajat saw the bangles that he had gave to Purvi and became confused._**

_Rajat(thinking)- Yeh kangan toh wohi hain jo maine Purvi ko di thi. Lekin yeh Asha ki haath mein kaise ho sakta hai. Aur yeh purvi bhi kahin dekhai nahi de rahi hai. Kahin yeh Purvi toh nahi? Arre nahi nahi. Purvi mere alaba aur kisi se shaadi karne ka soch bhi nahi sakti. Aur waise bhi Sachin ki shaadi toh Asha se hone wali thi toh ab Purvi... Nahi nahi. Aisa nahi ho sakta._

**_After sometimes, the marriage finished and Sachin was happy, but Purvi was crying. They took their elders' blessings and Rajat came to them._**

_Rajat- Congratulations._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_Tears fell from Purvi's eyes hearing Rajat's voice._**

_Rajat- Waise Sachin, tumne apni sali ko kahin dekha kya? Pata nahi kaha chali gayi hai. Shaadi ke pure waqt tak nahi thi._

_Sachin- Maine toh nahi. Tumne dekha Asha?_

**_Purvi shook her head in no._**

_Rajat- Accha thik hai. Abhi main chalta hoon, ACP sir ka phone aaya tha aur woh yeh keh rahe the ki ek khoon hua hai toh mujhe waha jaana hoga. Purvi ko bhi laane ke liye keh rahe the, lekin woh yaha hai hi nahi. Main chalta hoon. Wish you happy married life._

_Sachin- Thanks._

**_Rajat went from there and after sometimes, SachVi went to their house. After all the rasams, Purvi went to the room and Sachin's friends kept Sachin with them._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

**_Purvi entered the room and locked the door immediately. She removed her dupatta and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were like tomatoes, as she was crying since she decided to marry Sachin.  
_**

_Purvi- Yeh kya ho gaya? Kya mere nasib mein yehi likh hai? Kya socha tha, lekin aaj kya ho gaya. Jis behen ko Maa jaisa maana aaj ussi behen ki wajase meri zindagi narak ban gayi. I am really sorry Rajat. Maine aapka bharosa tod diya. Mujhe maaf kar dijiyega. Shaadi toh ho gayi, lekin main jaanti hoon ki Sachin sir mujhe kabhi nahi apnayenge aur main bhi unhe kabhi woh haq nahi de pahungi jo haq ek pati ka hota hai. Lekin ab meri zindagi yehi hai._

**_She cried a lot and again covered her face with dupatta. She unlocked the door and sat on the bed. After sometimes, Sachin came and sat beside her. He held her hand so Purvi closed her eyes tightly._**

_Sachin- Asha, tumhe yeh lag raha hoga ki main tumhare saath kuch aur bhi karunga, lekin main aisa kyun nahi karunga._

**_He left her hand so she opened her eyes._**

_Sachin- Waise yaha koi nahi hai. Tumhe mere saamne sharmane ki kya zaroorat hai? Main pati hoon tumhara. Ab toh yeh dupatta hatao._

**_Sachin slowly removed her dupatta and became shocked seeing Purvi._**

* * *

**_So what will Sachin do? Will he accept Purvi as his wife? Will Purvi be able to tell him the truth and the reason behind her marriage to him? How will Rajat react when he will come to know about Purvi's marriage to Sachin?_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter guys? Do you liked it or not? Please tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you very much for the reviews guys. I am happy that you all liked the story.**_

_**A big thanks to- Rajvigirl, Kity, Ananya Gautam, CIDans, Anushka Kapoor, katiiy, Khushi Mehta, shilpa patte 1, crazyforpurvi, rajvi fan 2 and guest- Thanks a lot for the reviews. And please review in this chapter also.  
**_

_**SachinGirl, BibiFaseeha- Are you talking about the story"DOSTI"? Do you want me to continued it? Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Harman- I am really sorry to hurt you. I didn't meant to hurt anyone. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Guest- Thanks a lot for the support. I am really happy after reading your review. Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Sachin became shocked seeing Purvi and Purvi became worried, but Sachin laughed at loud, which made Purvi surprised.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mazak bahut accha kar leti ho. Ek minute ke liye toh tumne mujhe darra hi diya tha._

_Purvi- Sir aap..._

_Sachin- Waise tumhe haq hai mujhse mazak karne ka kyunki ab tum meri sali ho. Aur sab saliyan apne biju ke saath mazak karti rehti hain._

_Purvi- Sir, yeh mazak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, main jaanta hoon ki tum mazak kar rahi ho, lekin phir bhi mujhe jhutha sabit karne mein lagi huyi ho._

_Purvi- Sir, main mazak nahi kar rahi hoon. Aur main aapki sali bhi nahi hoon._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Dekho Purvi, tum mujhe darra rahi ho. Jaldi batao ki kya baat hai._

**_Purvi started crying so Sachin became worried._**

_Sachin- Purvi, please jaldi bata do. _

_Purvi- Sir, woh Asha di..._

_Sachin- Asha ko kya hua?_

_Purvi- Di, bhag gayi._

_Sachin- What do you mean by bhag gayi?_

**_Sachin got up from the bed and Purvi also got up and came to him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum keh kya rahi ho yaar?_

_Purvi- Main sach keh rahi hoon sir. Aapko toh pata hai ki Di star banna chahti thi aur usse aaj hi ek film mila tha._

_Sachin- Aur woh bhag gayi?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Purvi, aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Aur usne mujhse shaadi ki hai toh woh aise hi bhag kaise sakti hai?_

_Purvi- Di ne aapse shaadi nahi ki hai sir._

_Sachin- Kaisi baat hai rahi ho Purvi tum? Maine Asha ke saath hi shaadi ki hai. Main khud uske saath mandap main baitha tha aur maine hi uske mang mein sindoor bhara tha aur tum yeh sab keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aapki shaadi Asha di se nahi huyi hai sir._

_Sachin- Mazak karna ka bhi ek hadh hota hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Main mazak nahi kar rahi hoon sir._

_Sachin- Tumhe lagta hai na ki maine Asha se shaadi nahi ki hai toh batao ki maine kisse shaadi ki hai. Itna toh mujhe pata hai ki maine kisi na kisi se toh shaadi ki hai._

_Purvi- Sir, aapne..._

_Sachin- Batao._

_Purvi- Aapne mujhse shaadi ki hai sir._

**_Sachin was completely shocked and Purvi was crying._**

_Sachin- How funny is that Purvi?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Main sach keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Hamari shaadi kaise ho sakti hai? Tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho?_

_Purvi- Socha toh maine kabhi bhi nahi tha sir, lekin yehi hamara nasib hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, please mujhe sach sach batao ki baat kya hai._

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_**Purvi told him what happened and how they got married, but Sachin just smiled. Purvi was crying, but became confused seeing him smiling.**  
_

_Purvi- Sir, aap muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Naa muskura hoon toh phir kya karu? Story bahut interesting hai._

_Purvi- Sir, aapko yeh sab mazak lag raha hai?_

_Sachin- Ek beti shaadi ke din ghar chod kar bhag jaati hai aur dusri beti ussi ladke se shaadi karti hai jab ki woh kisi aur se pyaar karti hai. Lekin meri baat acche se sunlo Purvi, main kisi ka jhootha chiz nahi leta._

_Purvi- Jhootha?_

_Sachin- Haan jhootha. Tum Rajat sir ka jhootha ho aur yeh baat sirf mujhe hi nahi sabko pata hai._

**_Purvi totally broke down as she had never thought Sachin would ever say that. She knew he would be angry, but not that._**

_Purvi- Yeh sach hai ki Rajat aur main ek dusre se pyaar karte hain, lekin main abhi bhi utni hi pavitra hoon, jitna pehle thi._

_Sachin- Main maan hi nahi sakta ki tum abhi bhi utni hi pure ho jitna pehle thi. Aaj kal ki duniya main koi pure nahi hota. Aur specially woh jiske boyfriends hote hain._

_Purvi- Sir, aao mere bare mein aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Kyun nahi sakta? Aur bechare Rajat sir. Kitna pyaar karte hain woh tumse, lekin tum..._

_Purvi- Main bhi unse pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi. Agar tum unse sacha pyaar karti toh tum kabhi mujhse shaadi karne ka fasla hi nahi lati._

_Purvi- Sir, woh meri majboori thi. Main aapse kabhi shaadi nahi karna chahti thi._

_Sachin- Lekin kar liya na? Tum aur tumhari puri family ne mujhe dhoka diya hai. Apni izzat bachane ke liye apni beti ki zindagi barbad kardi tumhare parents ne._

_Purvi- Sir, aapko jo bhi kehna hai mujhse kahiye, lekin please mere parivaar ke bare mein mat boliye._

_Sachin- Chalo bahar._

_Purvi- Bahar?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Sachin held her hand and pulled her outside. _**

**_In Sitting Room_**

**_All the relatives were having fun and Sachin and Purvi came. Sachin's parents went surprised seeing Purvi, but others smiled._**

_Woman1- Arre wah bahu toh bahut khoobsurat hai._

_Woman2- Haan, dekho toh sahi. Dono ek saath kitne acche lag rahe hain._

_Woman3- Bilkul Ram Sita jaise lag rahe hain._

**_Sachin's parents smiled, but were still surprised. And SachVi were just standing while looking at each other._**

_Woman2- Waise ab hama chalna chahiye._

_SM- Arre aise kaise chalna chahiye? Aaj aap sab yehi rehenge,_

_Woman3- Chahte toh hum bhi yehi the, lekin hama jaana hoga._

_SF- Thik hai._

_Woman1- Hum chahte hain._

_SM- Ji._

**_The women went and SachVi came to Sachin's parents._**

_SM- Tum toh Asha ki behen hona? _

_Purvi- Ji._

_SF- Asha kaha hai? Aur tum yaha kaise?_

_Sachin- Purvi, jo tumhe mujhe bataya tha wohi Maa aur Baba ko batao._

**_Purvi shook her head and told Sachin's Parents the same story that she had told Sachin. They became shocked and looked at each other._**

_SM- Yeh toh..._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Maa. Yeh jo bhi hua woh sab nahi hona chahiye tha, lekin mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Maine uss waqt sirf apne ki parivaar ke bare mein socha. Maine ek baar bhi nahi socha ki mere iss fasle se aap sabko kaisa lagega._

_SF- Jo hona tha, woh ho chuka hai. Ab maaffi mang ne se kuch nahi hoga. Yeh sab Asha ke wajase hua hai iss liye agar maaffi kisi ko mang na hi toh woh mangegi. Tum mein se koi bhi maaffi nahi mangega. Hamari beti nahi hai, iss liye aajse tum hamari beti ho. Kabhi bhi apne aapko iss ghar ki bahu mat samajna. Aur jo tumhe kiya woh shayad aur koi nahi kar pata. Apne parivaar ke liye apni zindagi ke bare mein bhi nahi socha tumne. Tum mahan ho Purvi._

**_Purvi and Sachin's parents smiled and Sachin was just standing._**

_Sachin- Baba, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_SF- Nahi Sachin. Hama pata hai ki tujhe yeh sab galat lag raha hai, lekin agar tere jagah main hota toh main bhi wohi karta jo tu iss waqt kar rahe hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Baba, main iss rishte ko kabhi nibha nahi pahunga. _

_SM- Waqt ke saath saath sab kuch thik ho jaata hai Sachin. Hum samaj sakte hain ki tum dono ko kaisa lag raha hai, lekin ab tum dono ki shaadi ho chuki hai aur shaadi koi aisi waisi chiz nahi hoti. Shaadi 7 jaanam ka rishta hota hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Maa aap..._

_SF- Abhi bahut raat ho chuki hai. Tum dono jaa kar so jaaho. Kal Bureau jaana nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Ji._

_**In SachVi's Room**  
_

_**SachVi walked quietly to their room. Sachin just went to bathroom and Purvi became confused. After sometimes, he came out so she went. When she came, he had already slept on the bed. She looked at him and took a pillow, which was near him. Tears fell from her eyes and she slept on the couch in the room. At 1 AM, Purvi felt very cold as Sachin had turned the AC on. She started shivering as she didn't even had blanket. Sachin woke up and turned to another side to see Purvi, but she was not there. Just then, he heard Purvi's voice so he sat on the bed and saw Purvi on couch shivering. He turned off the AC and brought an another blanket. He went near her and covered her, but became confused seeing her pillow all wet. Just then, tears fell from Purvi's eyes so he understood that she was crying the whole night. He felt guilty remembering what he said to her. Then, he went to the bed and slept. Next morning, Purvi woke up and saw the blanket. **_

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh blanket? Yeh yaha kaha se aaya?_

**_She looked at Sachin, but he was in deep sleep. So, she went to the bathroom. Just then, the alarm rang so Sachin also woke up and looked for Purvi, but didn't saw her. Then, he heard noise in the bathroom so he waited her to come out. After sometimes, she came out and Sachin went, but they didn'_****_t talked to each other. After getting ready, she came to kitchen and saw Sachin's mother._**

_Purvi- Maa, aap jahiye, main yeh sab karlungi._

_SM- Tum Khana banana jaanti ho?_

_Purvi- Ji. Main jaanti hoon._

_SM- Bhagwan ka shukar hai._

_Purvi- Kyun Maa, kya hua?_

_SM- Hum toh yaha sirf shaadi ke liye hi aaye the, hum aaj jaa rahe hain. Toh mujhe darr tha kahin Sachin ko shaadi ke bad bhi khud khana banana naa padhe._

_Purvi- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Waise kya aap dono kuch aur din ke liye ruk nahi sakte?_

_SM- Rukna to chahte the, lekin hum kya kare. Bahut kaam hai waha._

_Purvi- Maa, maine suna hai ki haadi ke bad kuch banane se pehle kuch karna padhta hai._

_SM- Haan. Aaho._

**_Purvi did as Sachin's mother said and Purvi cooked some sweets food as it was her first time after marriage. Just then, Sachin's father came and smiled seeing Purvi in kitchen. After sometimes, the food became all ready and Sachin also came for breakfast._**

_Sachin- Maa, jaldi breakfast do. Late ho raha hoon main._

_SM- Ab bas ek minute._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin's mother and Purvi brought what Purvi made. Sachin looked at Purvi and became confused as she was too happy talking with his mother. Purvi served the food and she stood beside Sachin. Everyone smiled and looked at Purvi, but Sachin thought differently._**

_Sachin- Wow Maa. Yeh khir bahut accha banaya aapne. _

_SM- Pehle accha nahi hota tha kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Aapka banaya hua sab chiz best hoti hai aur khir bhi bahut acchi banati hain aap, lekin aaj..._

_SM- Aaj accha nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Aaj bhi bahut accha hai. Aisa lag hi nahi raha ki yeh aapne banaya hai._

_SM- Aisa iss liye kyunki, yeh khir maine nahi Purvi ne banaya hai._

_Sachin- Purvi ne?_

**_SachVi looked at each other and his parents smiled._**

_SF- Tumne sabka dil jeet liya Purvi. Iss liye yeh lo._

**_He took out some moneys._**

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Iski koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_SM- Yeh toh lena hi hoga._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_SF- Kya tum hamare liye itna bhi nahi kar sakti?_

**_Purvi smiled and took the money. After giving it to all she also sat near Sachin and ate it. _**

_Sachin- Maa Baba, ab main jaa raha hoon. Main aaj jaldi ghar aahunga._

_SM- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Aap dono ko airport tak chodne ke liye._

_SF- Accha thik hai. Accha Purvi, tum bhi aana._

_Purvi- Ji main...?_

_SM- Ab yeh mat kehna ki tum nahi aahogi._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main aahungi._

_Sachin- Main chalta hoon._

_SM- Arre, tu thodi na akele jahega. Purvi bhi toh tere saath jahegi na?_

_Purvi- Nahi, main khud chali jahungi. Aap jahiye._

_SF- Nahi. Tum dono saath jaa rahe ho._

_Sachin- Baba, jab woh keh rahi hai ki woh khud chali jahegi toh aap dono zid kyun kar rahe hain?_

_SF- Tum dono ek ki jageh per jaa rahe ho toh akele akele jaane ka kya faida._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Chalo._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi followed him. They were in the same car, but they didn't even looked at each other._**

**_In Bureau  
_**

**_Rajat was walking here and there thinking about Purvi._**

_Rajat(thinking)- Yeh Purvi ko kya hua hai? Uska phone bhi nahi lag raha hai. Kal shaadi ke waqt bhi nahi thi. Mujhe kuch galat lag raha hai, lekin kya? I hope everything is OK._

**_Just then, SachVi entered and Rajat smiled seeing Purvi. He ran to her and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Rajat- Thanks god Purvi ki tum aa gayi. Mujhe toh laga tha ki kahin tum koi problem mein toh nahi._

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes and Sachin went to his desk. Rajat was about to her hug, but she moved back and Sachin saw that._**

_Rajat- Kya hua Purvi? Tumhe Sachin ke saamne hug karne mein sharm aa rahi hai kya? Lekin Woh toh hamare bare mein pehle se hi jaanta hai toh tum sharma kyun rahi ho?_

**_Just then, Rajat noticed sindoor on her forehead and became surprised._**

_Rajat- Purvi yeh tumhare mang mein sindoor kaise? Humne toh abhi tak shaadi bhi nahi ki hai._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin with tears and Rajat looked at both SachVi._**

_Rajat- Purvi, please batao ki kya baat hai. Tum dono baat kyun nahi kar rahe aur tum mere sawalo ke jawab kyun nahi de rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Jawab dene ke liye kuch nahi hai mere pas._

_Rajat- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Matlab... Meri shaadi ho chuki hai Rajat._

_Rajat- Shaadi ho chuki hai ka kya matlab hai? Mujhe funny toh nahi laga, lekin joke bahut accha hai._

_Purvi- Main joke nahi kar rahi hoon. _

_Rajat- Purvi, tum kehna kya chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe bhul jahiye Rajat._

_Rajat- Pagal toh nahi ho gayi ho tum haan?_

_Purvi- Main sach keh rahi hoon Rajat. Issi mein hum sab ki bhalayi hai._

_Rajat- Tum kehna kya chahti ho? Tum kyun chahti ho ki miain tumhe bhul jaa hoon?_

_Purvi- Kyunki ab meri shaadi kisi aur se ho chuki hai._

_Rajat- Purvi, please mazak mat karo. Main jaanta hoon ki tum kabhi aisa nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Mera bishwas kijiye. Ab main kisi aur ki ho chuki hoon._

_Rajat- Yeh ho hi nahi sakta Purvi. Tum mere alaba kisi aur ki ho hi nahi sakti. Tum sirf meri ho._

_**Purvi started crying badly and Rajat was just looking at her surprisingly. And Sachin was looking at both of them.**  
_

_Rajat- Accha thik hai. Agar tumne shaadi ki hai toh batao ki tumhara pati kaun hai._

_Purvi- Woh..._

_Rajat- Dekha! Kuch nahi hai na bolne ke liye. _

_Purvi- Sachin sir..._

_Rajat- Matlab Sachin ko pata hai?_

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Rajat ran to Sachin and he looked at Purvi, who was crying._**

_Rajat- Sachin, mujhe sach sach batao._

_Sachin- Sir, Purvi sach keh rahi hai._

_Rajat- Kya? Matlab uski sach mein shaadi ho chuki hai?_

_Sachin- Ji sir._

_Rajat- Kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_Rajat- Mujhe batao please,_

_Sachin- Woh main hoon sir._

_Rajat- What?_

_Sachin- Yeh sach hai sir. Purvi ne mujhse shaadi ki hai._

**_Rajat became totally shocked and Purvi started crying more badly. Rajat slowly walked toward his desk and sat down with tears. Sachin really felt bed very _****_sad seeing them crying, but he couldn't do anything. Just then, Duo entered and slowly everyone came. Everyone became shocked hearing about SachVi's married. After sometimes, Sachin went to ACP's cabin._**

_ACP- Bolo Sachin. Kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Sir, aaj mujhe jaldi ghar jaana tha._

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Sir, aaj mere parents wapas jaane rahe hain toh main unhe airport tak chodna chahta hoon._

_ACP- Kya Purvi bhi jaa rahi hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_Just then, Purvi entered and both of them looked at her._**

_Purvi- Ji, sir. Main bhi jaa rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhe jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Please sir. Maa Baba ne mujhe apni beti maana hai. Main bhi unhe chodne jaana chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Maine kaha hai._

_Purvi- Sir please._

_ACP- Sachin, mere khayal se Purvi ko bhi jaana chahiye._

_Sachin- Lekin sir..._

_ACP- Tum dono jaaho. Aur haan aaj wapas aane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_SachVi- OK sir._

**_SachVi went and Rajat came to ACP's cabin._**

_ACP- Arre Rajat tum? Kuch kehna tha kya?_

_Rajat- Haan sir._

_ACP- Bolo, kya baat hai?_

_Rajat- Sir, mujhe transfer chahiye._

_ACP- Transfer?_

_Rajat- Aap sabko pata hai sir ki main Purvi ki kitna pyaar karta hoon. Main yaha reh kar uski zindagi mein koi problem nahi lana chahta._

_ACP- Main samaj sakta hoon Rajat. Lekin tumhe jaane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Rajat- Sir please. Meri khushi ke liye._

_ACP- Thik hai. Kaha jaana chahte ho tum?_

_Rajat- Delhi._

_ACP- Thik hai._

_Rajat- Lekin sir, Purvi ko kabhi pata nahi chalna chahiye ki main Delhi mein hoon._

_ACP- Lekin kyun?_

_Rajat- Mujhe pata hai ki woh mujhe dundne zaroor aayegi, iss liye._

_ACP- OK._

_Rajat- Aur sir, ho sake toh main aaj hi yaha se jaana chahta hoon._

_ACP- Jaisa tum chaho._

_Rajat- Thank you sir._

**_Rajat went his desk and ACP became sad thinking about the situation._**

**_In Parking Lot_**

**_Purvi was about to open the car's door, but Sachin stopped her._**

_Sachin- Ruko._

**_Purvi turned around and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Tum mere saath nahi jaa rahi ho._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, mere pas apni gaadi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Yeh meri nahi tumhari problem hai._

_Purvi- Sir, aap mujhse aise baat kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kaise baat kar raha hoon main?_

_Purvi- Aapko sab kuch pata hai, lekin phir bhi aap... Mujhe laga tha ki aap mujhe samjenge, lekin aap..._

_Sachin- Tum sahi keh rahi ho Purvi. Main kuch zyada hi over react kar raha hoon, lekin tum bhi toh mujhe samaj sakti ho na?_

_Purvi- Main samajti hoon sir._

_Sachin- I am sorry Purvi. Maine tumhe kal raat... Mujhe pata hai ki mujhe tumhe waisa nahi kehna chahiye tha._

_Purvi- It's OK sir. Main samajti hoon ki aapko kaisa laga hoga._

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Purvi- Ab chalen?_

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_They went to their house together._**

**_After Sometimes, At SachVi's House_**

_SM- Accha sab ho gaya. Ab chalo._

_Sachin- Maa, kya aap dono kal nahi jaa sakte?_

_SF- Sachin, tu kaisi baat kar raha hai? Tujhe pata hai ki Delhi mein kitna kaam hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Ab chalo._

_SM- Chal Purvi._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_In Airport_**

_SM- Hum jaante hain ki tum dono iss rishte se khush nahi ho, lekin ab shaadi ho chuki hai. Tum dono laddaai mat karna._

_Sachin- Maa, aap chinta mat kijiye._

_SF- Accha, abhi hum chale hain._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Sachin's parents went and SachVi returned home._**

**_At SachVi's House, In SachVi's Room_**

_Purvi- Sir, aap fresh huyiye, main lunch banati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin went to bathroom and Purvi went to kitchen. While she was cooking the lunch, she got a call from her house. She smiled and picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Hello._

_PF- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Baba..._

_PF- Kaisi hai tu? Thik toh hai na?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon Baba._

_PF- Waha kisine tujhe galat toh nahi samja na?_

_Purvi- Nahi Baba. Sachin sir ke Maa Baba ne toh mujhe apni beti maan liya hai._

_PF- Hama maaf karde Purvi. Humne teri zindagi barbad kardi,_

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes._**

_PF- Humne apni izzat rakne ke liye teri zindagi ke bare mein ek baar bhi nahi socha._

_Purvi- Nahi Baba. Iss mein aapki koi galti nahi hai. Meri kismat mein yehi likha tha, Yehi mera nasib hai._

_PF- Accha ghar mein sab kaise hain?_

_Purvi- Maa Baba abhi Delhi wapas chalege aur abhi sirf main aur Sachin sir hain._

_PF- Tum abhi bhi Sachin ko Sir kehti hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_PF- Lekin Purvi, ab tu uski biwi hai, lekin phir bhi sir kyun?_

_Purvi- Haan Baba, lekin hamari shaadi jis halat mein huyi hai woh..._

_PF- Accha thik hai._

_Purvi- Maa kaisi hain?_

_PF- Thik hi hai bas Asha ki galati ke bare mein socha kar ro rahi hai._

_Purvi- Baba, please Maa ko boliye ki woh mat rohe. Maine yeh shaadi aap dono ko khush dekhne ke liye kiya hai, lekin agar Maa rohengi toh meri iss shaadi ka kya matlab._

_PF- Aisa mat bol Purvi. Bhalehi tune yeh shaadi humare liye kiya ho, lekin tune shaadi ki hai. Main jaanta hoon ki abhi tu Sachin ko nahi apna pahegi, lekin tu chinta mat kar sab thik ho jayega._

_Purvi- Accha Baba, abhi main rakti hoon._

_PF- Thik hai. Khayal rakna._

_Purvi- Aur aap bhi khayal rakna apna aur Maa dono ka._

_PF- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Bye._

_**Purvi disconnected the call and again started her work. After some minutes, she needed the flour, but she forgot where was it.**  
_

_Purvi- Ab yeh atta kaha hai? Maa ne subah dekha toh tha, lekin main itni zaldi bhul gayi._

**_She searched for little and found it, but it was on the top. She took a stool and stood on it. She took the flour and was about to came down, but heard Sahin's voice._**

_Sachin- Kya kar rahi ho?_

**_Purvi turned to look at him, but her foot slipped from the stool. Sachin became shocked seeing that, but she fell. He ran to her and held her, but she was too scared that she closed her eyes and all the flour fell on them. Sachin looked at him surprisingly and Purvi opened her eyes. He made her stand nicely and both of them looked at each other._**

_SachVi- Sorry._

_Sachin- Accha, tum bathroom jaaho._

_Purvi- Ji, thik hai._

**_Purvi went to their room and Sachin went to guest room. After sometimes, they came back and ate the lunch. They were at the same house the whole day, but only talked when needed._**

**_At Night, In SachVi's Room_**

**_They became ready to sleep and Purvi took a pillow and walked toward the couch, but Sachin stopped her._**

_Sachin- Ruko._

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Tum couch per nahi sohogi._

_Purvi- Kyun sir?_

_Sachin- Tum bed per so jaaho._

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi sir. Main couch per hi thik hoon._

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki tum bed per sohogi matlab bed hi per sohogi._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, hum saath..._

_Sachin- Nahi. Main dusre kamre mein so jahunga._

_Purvi- Accha toh aap yaha sohiye, main dusre kamre mein jaati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin slept in their room and Purvi slept in guest room._**

**_Next Day, In Bureau_**

**_SachVi entered, but there was not Rajat. They waited a little and everyone came, but not Rajat. Purvi became confused as Rajat never used to come late. Just then, ACP entered and Purvi went to him._**

_Purvi- Good Morning sir._

_ACP- Morning. _

_Purvi- Sir, kya aaj Rajat sir ne chutti li hai?_

_ACP- Purvi, woh Rajat ne transfer liya hai_

_Purvi- Transfer?_

_ACP- Haan._

**_Purvi became full of tears and everyone also came while being surprised._**

_Abhijeet- Sir, Rajat ne transfer liya hai?_

_ACP- Haan Abhijeet._

_Sachin- Lekin sir, unko transfer ki kya zaroorat thi._

_ACP- Yeh mujhse mat pucho Sachin._

**_Purvi was just too shocked that she didn't know what was happening in front her._**

_Purvi- Sir... Kaha transfer liya hai unno ne?_

_ACP- Yeh main nahi bata sakta._

_Sachin- Kyun sir?_

_ACP- Kyunki usne mujhe mana kiya hai._

_Sachin- Lekin sir, aap itna toh bata hi sakte hain ki woh kab jaane wale hain._

_ACP- Agar tum abhi jahoge toh ho sakta hai ki woh tumhe airport mein mil jaaye._

_**Purvi ran to airport after hearing that and everyone became worried, when Sachin ran after her.**_

* * *

_**So will Purvi be able to stop Rajat? What will Sachin do? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**A/N- So what do you think about the chapter? Was it enjoyable or not? Please tell me what do you think. I will update late from now on because my school will start after 3 days and i have prepare for that. But, whenever, i will get time, i will update the next chapter. I will try to update fast. PLEASE REVIEW.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thank you very much guys for the reviews.**_

_**Rajvigirl, shabbu, kitty, Ananya Gautam, rajvi fan 2, mona, adk, CIDans, shilpa patte 1 and Guests- Thank you very much for the reviews.**_

_**Anushka Kapoor, crazyforpurvi- I hope you will get the answer to your question. Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**katiiy- I can understand you. Thanks for the review.**_

_**SachinGirl- Sorry for that, but i can't continue Sacha Pyaar. I have to go school from tomorrow and i don't get enough time for FF. I will update this story late from now as i have to do school work.**_

* * *

_**In Airport**_

_**Purvi ran inside the airport and looked at each and every person, but didn't saw Rajat. And Sachin also came to her. He also looked at every person, but didn't saw **__**Rajat. After sometimes, everyone went, but Purvi was still looking for Rajat and Sachin was feeling very sad for her. She totally broke down and sat on the floor while crying. Sachin sat on his knees and looked at her.**_

_Purvi- Sir, Rajat mujhe chod kar chale gaye._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Hum unhe dhundenge. Tum dekhna woh tumhe zaroor milenge._

**_Purvi started crying more so he placed his hand on her shoulder. Purvi placed her head on his chest and cried more. Sachin was just too confused to think anything. _**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sir, mere Rajat..._

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki woh tumhe mil jayenge. _

_**Purvi removed her head and looked at him.**_

_Purvi- Lekin kaise sir? Woh toh chod kar chale gaye aur hama toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki woh kaha gaye hain._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tum chinta mat karo. Main hoon na? Main khud tumhe unse mil vahunga._

_Purvi- Kya woh phir se mere pas honge?_

_Sachin- Haan. Woh tumhari zindagi bhar tumhare saath honge._

**_Purvi wiped her tears and got up and Sachin also got up._**

_Purvi- Lekin sir, hama kaise pata chalega ki woh kaha hain?_

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo. Kisi na kisi se toh pata chal hi jayega._

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

_Sachin- Ab chalo._

_Purvi- Kaha?_

_Sachin- Ghar!_

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Hama Bureau jaana chahiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai toh phir chalo._

_**After Sometimes, In Bureau**  
_

_**SachVi entered and everyone ran to them with questions.**_

_ACP- Kya hua Purvi?_

_Abhijeet- Rajat kaha hai?_

_Daya- Woh tumhe mila ya nahi?_

_Freddy- Purvi jaldi batao ki Rajat sir kaha hai?_

**_SachVi looked at each other and everyone got the answers to their questions._**

_ACP- Nahi mila na woh tumhe?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Woh hama nahi mille._

_Daya- Rajat aisa kaise kar sakta hai? Woh bina humse kuch kahe kaise jaa sakta hai?_

_Abhijeet- Aur usse jaane ki zaroorat hi kya thi?_

_ACP- Daya Abhijeet, ab yeh baat chodo. Bahut kaam karne hain. Sab apna apna kaam karo. Jo hona tha woh ho gaya. Ab uss bare mein baat karne se kuch nahi hone wala._

_All- OK sir._

**_All went to their desks and started their work, but Purvi was full of tears the whole day thinking about Rajat. Sachin was looking at her whole time and was feeling very sad while as guilty for his words that he said to her the last night._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Maine Purvi ko kitna galat samja. Main kaise bhul gaya ki Purvi aur ladkiyan jaisi nahi hai. Woh Rajat sir se sacha pyaar karti hai. Bhagwan please Purvi ko uska pyaar wapas dila dijiye. Shaadi toh hamari huyi hai, lekin main Purvi ke kabil nahi hoon. Please usse Rajat sir se mila dijiye. Please god._

**_He looked at her with tears. But thanks god, there was a case reported so Purvi was busy in her work. At end of the day, the case got solved and all went home._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_Purvi again started crying and Sachin was feeling too sad._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mat roho na. _

_Purvi- Kaise naa ro hoon sir? Jiske saath zindagi bhar saath rehna ka sapna dekha tha aaj wohi mujhe chod kar chala gaya._

_Sachin- Haan Purvi, lekin tumhare rone se Rajat sir wapas toh nahi aayenge na? Iss liye tum please mat roho._

_Purvi- Main rona nahi chahti sir, lekin main apne aanshu ko rok nahi paa rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Ek kaam karo. Tum films dekho._

_Purvi- Films?_

_Sachin- Haan. Fiilms ko dekhte dekhte tum sab kuch bhul jahogi._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. _

_Sachin- Pehle koshish toh karo._

**_Sachin held her hand and dragged her to the sitting room and made her sit. He turned on the TV and Purvi looked at him confusingly._**

_Purvi- Sir, isse kuch nahi hone wala._

_Sachin- Pehle film dekho toh sahi. Yeh film bahut funny hai. Maine kam se kam 10 baar dekha hai isse, lekin phir bhi kabhi kabhi dekhne ka mann karta hai._

_Purvi- Lekin sir..._

_Sachin- It's my order._

_Purvi- Yeh Bureau nahi hai sir._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tum hi toh mujhe sir keh rahi ho._

_Purvi- OK. Thik hai._

**_Sachin also sat beside her and they were watching the movie and Purvi was not interested in the movie at all. After watching a little, she started liking it and Sachin smiled seeing that. While she was watching the movie he made the dinner. After sometimes, a very funny scene came and Purvi started laughing. Sachin, who was making dinner heard her laughter and smiled. After making the dinner, he came and sat beside her. After finishing the movie, she turned to Sachin and smiled._**

_Purvi- Aap sach keh rahe the sir. Film sach mein bahut funny hai. Thank you. Agar aaj yeh film nahi hota na toh abhi bhi main ro rahi hoti. Thank you._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Ab khana khate hain. Bahut bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Purvi- I am sorry sir, lekin main khana banana bhul gayi._

_Sachin- Tum khana banana bhul gayi? Tum khana banana kaise bhul sakti ho?_

_Purvi- I am so sorry sir. Main bhi banati hoon. Tab tak, aap aur films dekhiye na. Please._

_Sachin- Jaldi jaho._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_Purvi ran to the kitchen and Sachin smiled seeing her in hurry. Purvi became surprised seeing all the cooked foods. _**

_Purvi- Khana toh ban chuka hai, lekin sir ne mujhse jhut kyun bola?_

**_She went back to him and looked at him confusingly._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Mujhe aise kya dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aapne mujhse jhut kyun bola ki khana abhi tak bana nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Bas aise hi. Sorry for that. Any ways, chalo khate hain._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_They ate the dinner together. A month passed, and SachVi always tried to get Rajat's address, but failed. _**

**_In Delhi_**

**_Rajat was going for the shopping and saw Asha. He was totally shocked seeing her in that condition. She was looking really very poor. He went to her and Asha tried to walked away, but he stopped her._**

_Rajat- Ruko._

**_Asha slowly turned and looked at him._**

_Rajat- Asha, tum iss halat mein...?_

**_Asha just started crying and Rajat became more shocked._**

_Rajat- Tum toh star banne nikli thi na toh yeh sab kaise hua?_

_Asha- I am sorry Rajat. Mujhe pata hai ki main maaffi ki kabil nahi hoon, lekin phir bhi maaf mang rahi hoon. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_Rajat- Lekin pehle batao toh sahi ki tum aise kaise ho gayi._

_Asha- Woh Kundan Kapoor ladkiyan ko bechta hai._

_Rajat- What?_

_Asha- Haan. Usne mujhe yaha la kar kuch din acche se rakka, lekin kuch bad din mujhe pata chal gaya ki woh kaisa aadmi hai toh main waha se bhag gayi. Main ghar wapas jaana chahti thi, lekin naa hi mere pas paise hain aur naahi maine ghar mein kisi ko muh dekhane laayak choda hai._

_Rajat- Main maanta hoon ki tumne jo kiya woh bahut galat tha, lekin kuch din bad woh sab tumhe maaf kar denge._

_Asha- Lekin pata nahi uss kuch dino tak main zinda reh bhi pahungi ya nahi._

_Rajat- Kyun?_

_Asha- Mere pas kuch nahi hai. Naa khane ke liye aur naahi kuch kaam dhund ne ke liye._

_Rajat- Agar tum chaho toh mere ghar per reh sakti ho._

_Asha- Nahi. Maine pehle hi sabko bahut dukh diye hain. Ab main aur dukh nahi dena chahti._

_Rajat- Iss mein dukh ki kya baat hai? Please mere saath chalo._

_Asha- Lekin main..._

_Rajat- Please._

**_Asha shook her head and they moved from their. Rajat brought some clothes for her and they went to his house. While they were going home, Sachin's father saw them and became shocked._**

_SF(thinking)- Arre, yeh toh Purvi ki naa laayak behen hai. Lekin yeh yaha kya kar rahi hai? Aur iske saath yeh ladka kaun hai? Jo bhi ho, mujhe kya karna hai? Bhagwan ka shukar hai ki Purvi hamari bahu hai aur yeh nahi._

_**Thinking this, he went to his work.**_

**_At Rajat's House_**

**_Asha changed her clothes and came to Rajat, who had tears on his eyes thinking about Purvi. He wiped his tears and turned to Asha._**

_Asha- Thank you. Agar aaj aap nahi hote toh shayad main kuch din bad marr jaati._

_Rajat- It's OK._

_Asha- Waise kya main aapse kuch puch sakti hoon?_

_Rajat- Bolo._

_Asha- Aap yaha kab se rehne lage? I mean aap toh Mumbai mein rehte the na?_

_Rajat- Haan, aur main yaha ek mahine pehle hi aaya hoon._

_Asha- Kyun?_

_Rajat- Woh..._

_Asha- Main bhi na kaisi kaisi sawal puchti hoon. Waise Purvi kaisi hai?_

_Rajat- Purvi..._

_Asha- Haan Purvi. Phone mein baat toh karte hi honge na aap usse? Kaisi hai woh?_

_Rajat- Maine ek mahine se Purvi se baat nahi ki hai. Mujhe pata nahi hai ki woh kaisi hai._

_Asha- Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Woh aapse kitna pyaar karti hai. Woh aapse baat kiye bina kaise reh sakti hai?_

_Rajat- Main jaanta hoon ki woh mujhse bahut pyaar karti thi._

_Asha- Aur aap bhi toh usse pyaar karte the na? Woh hamesha aaphi ke bare mein baat karti rehti thi mujhse._

_Rajat- Mere aur Purvi ke nasib mein ek hona nahi likha hai Asha._

_Asha- Matlab?_

_Rajat- Purvi ne shaadi karli hai._

_Asha- What? Purvi ne shaadi karli?_

_Rajat- Haan._

_Asha- Toh woh aapke saath kyun nahi hai? I mean woh apne pati ke saath kyun nahi hai?_

_Rajat- Woh apne pati ke saath hi hai._

_Asha- Matlab Purvi yaha hai?_

_Rajat- Nahi._

_Asha- Aap kya kehna chahte hain? Kabhi kehte hain ki woh apne pati ke saath hai toh kabhi kehte hain ki woh yaha nahi hai. Sach kya hai?_

_Rajat- Tumhari ek galti ne sabki zindagi barbad kardi._

_Asha- Meri galti ne kaise?_

_Rajat- Tumhare bhag ne ke bad Purvi ne Maa Baba ki izzat bachane ke liye Sachin se shaadi karli._

_Asha- Kya?_

**_Asha was completely shocked hearing that. She just lost her balance and fell on sofa, which was near her. She started crying and Rajat also became full of tears._**

_Asha- Meri galat ke karan Purvi ki zindagi barbad ho gayi?_

_Rajat- Haan. Sirf sur sirf tumhare karan sirf Purvi ki hi nahi uske saath saath meri, aur Sachin ki bhi zindagi barbad ho gayi. Bechara Sachin, usne kabhi Purvi ko uss naraz se dekha hi nahi tha, lekin tumhare karan aaj usse Purvi ko apni biwi maanni padh rahi hai._

_Asha- I am sorry._

_Rajat- Sorry bolne se kuch nahi hoga. Agar maafi mangni hai toh jaa kar Purvi se mango. Sabse zyada toh usne kurbani di hai._

_Asha- Main uske saamne nahi jaa sakti. Usne mujhe pehle hi kaha tha ki agar main ghar chod kar bhagi toh uske saamne kabhi mat aa hoon._

_Rajat- Lekin tumhe usse maaffi mangni hi hogi._

_Asha- Main manghungi usse maaffi, lekin kuch din bad jab uske gussa kam hi jayega toh._

_**In Mumbai Bureau**  
_

_**Purvi was walking here and there and Sachin was looked at her confusingly. After sometimes, Purvi brought a chair and sat beside Sachin.**_

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aapko kya lagta hai?_

_Sachin- Kis bare mein?_

_Purvi- Kya mujhe Rajat milenge?_

**_Sachin felt sad as he had started loving her._**

_Sachin- Haan. Zaroor milenge._

_Purvi- Main toh thak gayi hoon sir. Ek mahine ho gaya, lekin abhi tak kuch pata nahi chala hai ki woh gaye toh gaye kaha._

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo, main hoon na?_

_Purvi- Aap hain iss liye abhi tak zinda hoon varna abhi tak toh main chinta ke marre marr hi gayi hoti._

_Sachin- Purvi, please marne ki baat mat karo._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Agar aapko bura laga toh main marne ki baat nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Waise kya tum abhi bhi Rajat sir se utna hi pyaar kartii ho jitna hamare shaadi se pehle karti thi?_

_Purvi- Haan. Aapne kisise pyaar nahi ki hai na iss liye aapko yeh pata nahi hai ki juda hone ke bad aur pyaar ho jaata hai._

_Sachin- Haan, tum sach keh rahi ho. Maine kabhi kisi se pyaar kiya hi nahi hai iss liye mujhe pata hi nahi hai ki pyaar kya hota hai._

**_He made sad face so Purvi became confused._**

_Purvi- Aap dukhi kyun ho gaye? Aap kisi se pyaar karte hain kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi woh..._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe bata sakte hain. Aapko pata hai ki main Rajat se pyaar karti hoon toh mujhe bhi toh pata chalna chahiye na aap kisse pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Nahi, aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Please bataiye na._

_Sachin- Shayad kisi se pyaar karne laga hoon main._

_Purvi- Really? Kaun hai woh world's luckiest girl?_

_Sachin- Kya tumhe sach mein lagta hai ki woh ladki sansar ki luckiest hai?_

_Purvi- Arre, of course. Aap jaise acche insaan ka pyaar milna koi mamuli baat thodi na hai. Accha bataiye, kaun hai woh? Kya naam hai uska? Kya karti hai woh? Kaha rehti hai? Kya main usse jaanti hoon?_

_Sachin- Arre bas bas yaar. Agar maine tumhe tumhare sare sawalon ke jawab de deye na toh tum pakka dukhi ho jahogi._

_Purvi- Main dukhi kyun hongi? Main thoda na aapse pyaar karti hoon. Haan, agar karti toh aapke muh se kisi aur ke naam sunke mujhe dukh hota, lekin main aapse pyaar nahi karti. Iss liye bataiye ki kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Main nahi bata sakta._

_Purvi- Mujhse kya chupana? Bataiye na._

_Sachin- Main nahi bata sakta ki woh kaun hai?_

_Purvi- Matlab koi bahut khaash hai right?_

_Sachin- Haan, bahut khaash hai._

_Purvi- Aaj nahi toh koi aur din hi sahi, lekin mujhe batana zaroor._

_Sachin- Haan, thik hai._

_Purvi- Sorry, maine aapko disturb kiya._

_Sachin- It's OK._

**_Purvi went to her desk and Sachin smiled lightly._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Main tumhe kaise bata hoon Purvi ki woh tum hi ho. Tum hi jo jisse mein pyaar karne laga hoon. Lekin main tumhe apni dil ki baat kabhi nahi batunga. Agar maine bata diya toh mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhe chod kar kabhi nahi jahogi. Mere liye mere saath rahogi, lekin main yeh nahi chahta. Main nahi chahta ki tum phir se koi kurbani do. Main chahta hoon ki tumhe tumhara pyaar mile. Tum zindagi bhar khush raho. Tumhe woh har khush mille jo tum deserve karti ho._

**_At 8 PM, everyone went home so SachVi also went._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_SachVi got fresh and both of them came to the sitting room._**

_Purvi- Sir, aaj kya bana hoon? Kya khana chahte hain aap?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi banalo. Kuch bhi chalega._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Purvi went to kitchen and Sachin sat on the sofa and started watching movies. While watching movies, Sachin got a call from his father._**

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Hello Baba._

_SF- Kaisa hai tu?_

_Sachin- Main bhikul thik hoon._

_SF- Aur bahu kaisi hai?_

_Sachin- Woh bhi thik hai. Aap aur Maa kaise ho?_

_SF- Thik hi hain. Yaar Sachin, tu kab hama accha sa news sunayega?_

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_SF- Mere office mein sab Dada ban gaye aur sab mujhse puchte hain ki main Dada kab banhunga._

_Sachin- Lekin Baba, aap toh jaante hain na ki Purvi aur main..._

_SF- Main jaanta hoon Sachin, lekin abhi tak toh sab kuch thik ho jaana chahiye tha. Ek mahine ho gaye hain tum dono ke shaadi ko._

_Sachin- Haan Baba, lekin..._

_SF- Accha thik hai. Main news ke liye kuch aur din intazaar kar lunga. Waise Sachin, maine tujhe ek bahut zaroori baat karne ke liye phone kiya tha._

_Sachin- Boliye._

_SF- Woh Purvi ki behen... Mera matlab hai ki woh Asha kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi Baba, lekin aap yeh sab kuch puch rahe hain?_

_SF- Maine aaj usse kisi ladke ke saath dekha tha._

_Sachin- Kya? Aapne Asha ko Delhi mein dekha?_

_SF- Haan._

_Sachin- Aur woh ladka kaun tha?_

_SF- Pata nahi, lekin aisa lag raha tha jaise main usse kahin dekha hai._

_Sachin- Yaad karke bataiye ki kaha dekha tha aapne._

_SF- Pata nahi... Shayad teri shaadi mein._

_Sachin- Meri shaadi mein?_

_SF- Haan, maine usse teri shaadi mein hi dekha tha._

_Sachin- Lekin Baba shaadi mein toh sirf hamare rishte daar aur Purvi ke taraf se kuch log hi the._

_SF- Ho sakta hai ki woh Purvi ka jaan pehchan ho._

_Sachin- Baba, aapke pas hamari shaadi ka album hai na?_

_SF- Haan hai._

_Sachin- Toh kya aap check karke bata sakte hain ki woh kaun hai?_

_SF- Main usse pehchan nahi pahunga toh main check karke tujhe woh phone bhejta hoon._

_Sachin- Thank you._

_SF- Apne baap ko kabse thank you kehne laga tu?_

_Sachin- Sorry._

_SF- Accha abhi main rakta hoon._

_Sachin- Ji._

**_After disconnecting the call, he went to kitchen near Purvi._**

_Purvi- Sir, i am so sorry. Aapko bhuk lagi hai na? Bas mujhe 5 minutes dijiye._

_Sachin- Purvi relax. Mujhe bhuk nahi lagi hai._

_Purvi- Toh aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi woh Baba ka phone aaya tha._

_Purvi- Mere Baba ka?_

_Sachin- Nahi, mere Baba ka._

_Purvi- Kya kaha unno ne? Woh kaise hain? Maa kaisi hain? Aapko pata hai main Maa ko itna miss kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi aaram se bolo. Main tumhe chod kar kahin bhag nahi raha hoon._

_Purvi- Accha sorry. Boliye, kya kaha unno ne?_

_Sachin- Unno ne aaj Delhi mein Asha ko dekha hai?_

_Purvi- Asha ko?_

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Purvi- Di Delhi mein hai?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kaisi hai woh? Thik toh hai na?_

_Sachin- Purvi, pehle tum logon ki chinta karna bad karo. Jisne kisi ke bare mein nahi socha, tum uske bare mein kyun soch rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main maanti hoon ki Di ne bahut galat kiya. Jo Di ne kiya woh kisi ko nahi karna chahiye, lekin phir bhi woh meri behen hai. Pyaar hai mujhe usse._

_Sachin- Yehi toh tumhari kamzoori hain Purvi. Tum sabse pyaar karti ho chahe woh tumhara gunegar hi kyun naa ho._

_Purvi- Sir, Di meri gunegar nahi nahi. Aapse shaadi karke maine bahut kuch sikha hai aapse. Aur yeh sirf Di ke wajase hua hai._

_Sachin- Lekin uske wajase tum Rajat sir se toh dur huyi na?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin mujhe pata hai ki woh mujhe wapas mil jahenge._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum itni acchi kaise ho sakti ho? I mean main kabhi chah kar bhi tumhara jitna accha kabhi nahi baan paya._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun bol rahe hain? Aap bahut acche hain._

_Sachin- Agar main itna hi accha hoon toh woh mujhse pyaar kyun nahi karti jissi main pyaar karta hoon?_

_Purvi- Kya? Woh ladki aapse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Woh mujhse nahi kisi aur se pyaar karti hai._

_Purvi- Sir, aapko koi galat fammi huyi hogi. I mean koi aapse pyaar kaise nahi karega?_

_Sachin- Jaise tum nahi karti waise hi._

_Purvi- Main toh Rajat se pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata hai._

_Purvi- Per sir, woh ladki jo bhi hai na bhagwan kare ki woh aapko mil jaaye._

_Sachin- Kya woh mujhe mil sakti hai?_

_Purvi- Arre, of course. Lekin agar woh aapki nasib mein nahi hai toh main kuch nahi keh sakti._

_Sachin- Haan. Anyways, khana khate hain._

_Purvi- Aap jaa kar baithiye, main abhi le kar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_They ate their dinner together and went to their rooms._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

**_Sachin was about to sleep and got a message from his father. He became shocked seeing Rajat's picture._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh toh Rajat sir hain? Iska matlab, Rajat sir bhi Delhi mein hi hain. Purvi ko batana hoga. Kitni khush ho jayegi hoon. Lekin main itna khush kyun ho raha hoon? Ab woh din dur nahi jab Purvi mujhe chod ke Rajat sir ke pas chali jayegi. Lekin woh toh khush rahegi na? Agar usse khushi milti hai toh thik hai. Abhi jaa kar batata hoon. Shayad abhi tak sohi nahi hogi._

**_In Guest Room_**

**_Sachin first knocked the door, but she didn't open so he open the door as she had not locked the door. It was very dark and he thought to call her._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Bula leta hoon. Shayad jaagi hogi. Lekin agar woh darr gayi toh? Lekin mujhse kyun darregi woh? Pas mein jaa kar bulata hoon._

**_He slowly walked toward the bed, but hit the bed as it was dark. He tried to hold the table for the support, but the press the bottom of the light. He fell on Purvi and the light also turned on. Purvi, who was in deep sleep became scared and screamed without looking at him. Sachin was just too confused to do anything, but placed his hand on her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Sachin on her. She became shocked seeing him there, but Sachin was just looking at her. He was just lost in her beautiful eyes. She, for the first time looked at him from that close. And, for the first time, she was also lost in his eyes. She, for the first time, felt some different inside her heart. She didn't knew what was it, but it made her smiled. After sometimes, the both come out to the reality and Sachin removed his hand and got up from her. She also got up and stand near him._**

_Sachin- Sorry, woh main kuch galat karne nahi aaya tha._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon sir. Lekin aap yaha aaye kyun? Koi zaroori kaam tha kya?_

_Sachin- Haan woh tumhe kuch batana tha._

_Purvi- Boliye na kya baat hai,_

_Sachin- Tum yeh baat sunne ke bad khushi se pagal ho jahogi._

_Purvi- Aisi kaisi baat hai jo mujhe pagal kar degi?_

_Sachin- Rajat sir ka pata chal gaya hai._

_Purvi- Rajaaa... Rajat ka pata chal gaya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Purvi felt like she is the most luckiest person in the whole world. She was too happy that, she just hugged him tightly without thinking anything. Sachin was both happy and sad. On the one hand, his love hugged him for the first time and on the other hand, this is the last moment that she is with him. _**

_Purvi(in hug)- Thank you very much sir._

**_She hugged him more tightly and his eyes became full of tears. He hardly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Purvi just smiled realizing his arms on her. Sachin wiped his tears and they got separated._**

_Purvi- Sir, Rajat kaha hain?_

_Sachin- Woh... Woh Delhi mein hain._

_Purvi- Di bhi toh wahi hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan. Baba ne unn dono ko saath mein dekha tha aur Baba se hi pata chala hai mujhe._

_Purvi- Wow sir! Aap Sach keh rahe the. Main sach mein khushi ke marre pagal ho rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Ek mahine mein tumhe jaanne laga hoon._

_Purvi- Accha toh hum kab jaa rahe hain Delhi?_

_Sachin- Main kal ACP sir se baat karunga. Agar woh maan gaye toh hum kal hi Delhi jayenge._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Good night._

_Purvi- Good night._

**_Sachin turned around and again his eyes became full of tears. Purvi was smiling thinking, what will she do when she will meet Rajat. Because of tears, Sachin didn't saw anything clearly and his head hit the door. It gave him pain, but this pain was a lot lesser than the pain inside his heart. Purvi became worried and ran to him. Sachin quickly wiped his tears and looked at her. Purvi became more worried seeing blood so she dragged him to bed and made him sit._**

_Purvi- Sir, aapko hua kya hai? I mean aap dekh kar nahi chal sakte? Kitna khoon beh raha hai._

**_She got the first aid kit and applied the medicine on his head. Purvi was worried, but Sachin was just looking at her._**

_Sachin- Shayad bhagwan ne mujhe yeh chot tumhe yaad karne ke liye diya hai._

_Purvi- Kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap? Chot bhi bhala kisi ko kisika yaad dilata hai kya?_

_Sachin- Jab tak yeh chot ke nishan rahega tab tak main tumhe bhul nahi pahunga._

_Purvi- Lekin yeh chot toh bahut gaira hai. Shayad iska nishan hamesha rahega._

_Sachin- Waise tum mujhse milne kabhi kabar toh aahogi na?_

_Purvi- Aap yeh kaisi baat kar rahe hain? Main kaha jaane wali hoon?_

_Sachin- Ab se tum Rajst sir ke pas rahogi toh tum mujhe bhul toh nahi jahogi na?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap yeh kaisi baat kar rahe hain? I mean aap yeh sab kyun keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. Main bas yeh kehna chahta hoon ki tum please mujhe bhool mat jaana._

_Purvi- Agar meri memory lost bhi ho jayegi na toh phir bhi main aapko nahi bhulungi._

_Sachin- Promise na?_

_Purvi- Promise baba promise._

_Sachin- Ab sach mein good night._

_Purvi- Sir, aaj aap yahi so jahiye._

_Sachin- Main yaha kaise so sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Mera matlab hai ki aap yaha so jahiye, main hamara... Mera matlab jo hamara hona chahiye tha magar unfortunately sirf aapke room mein so jahungi.  
_

_Sachin- Iski koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Arre, aapko chot lagi hai._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin main aapne kamre tak toh jaa hi sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Aap mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte?_

_Sachin- Jo bologi wohi karunga._

_Purvi- Accha toh aap yaha so jahiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai meri Maa. Main aapse nahi jeet sakta._

**_Purvi just smiled and Sachin laid down. _**

_Sachin- Ab tum bhi jaho aur so jaho._

_Purvi- Pehle aap sohiye uske bad._

_Sachin- Meri aadaton ko mat bigado yaar. Agar tum aise hi karti rahi toh mujhe tumhari aadat ho jayegi aur shayad tumhe zindagi bhar mere saath hi rehna padhe._

_Purvi- Mere pas aaj ek hi raat toh hai. Kya pata kal ho na ho._

_Sachin- Waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum insaan ke dil ke saath saath films de dialogues bhi churati ho.  
_

_Purvi- Maine kiska dil churaya?_

_Sachin- Mera... I mean mere Rajat sir ka._

_Purvi- Thik hai thik hai. Ab jaldi se aankhon band kariye aur so jahiye._

_Sachin- As you wish._

**_Sachin closed his eyes and Purvi sat near him. She placed her hand on his head and smiled. She didn't know why she smiled, but just smiled. After sometimes, she felt sleepy and Sachin was also in deep sleep. She covered him with blanket and was about to go, but her held her hand, She turned and looked at him, but he was in deeo sleep and he held her hand in sleep. She again sat near him and tried to removed her hand, but he held it more tightly. She was really feeling sleepy so she laid next to him without thinking about anything._**

* * *

**_So how will Purvi feel after realizing that she slept with Sachin? Will Purvi ever get to know about Sachin's feelings? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- Toh kaisa hai yeh chapter? Just hope ki maine kisi ko bored nahi kiya. Lekin agar kiya toh mujhe maaf kar dena. I didn't meant to bored you at all. Please tell me what do you think. Next chapter might be little late, but i will try not to be too late. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the support and reviews.**_

_**loveabhi, **__**Rajvigirl, SachinGirl, dareya chk, crazyforpurvi, adk, Ananya Gautam, monalisa bhakta, Anushka Kapoor, kitty, Rajvi fan, shilpa patte 1 and Guest- Thank you very much for the reviews.**_

_**katiiy- Don't you want Rajat to be happy? I know you don't wanna see him with other than Purvi, but still. Do you want him to be alone the whole life? Sorry if i hurt you, but i hope you understand what i am saying. Thanks for the review.**_

_****__****__**CIDans- I thought you are the biggest fan of SachVi, but i became surprised when i came to know that you don't have any problem if SachVi are not together. Any ways, please don't mind and thank you very much for the review.**_

_****__****__**Thank you to all of you for the reviews. And sorry for being little late and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Next Day, In Guest Room**_

_**Sachin woke up and saw Purvi sleep peacefully. He smiled and removed hair from her face and then realized Purvi's hand on his another hand. He smiled, but remembered that Purvi is going to leave him. He became sad and removed his hand from her's. **_

_Sachin(thinking)- Kaash mujhe tumse pyaar hi nahi hua hota toh aaj mujhe itna dukh nahi ho raha hota. Main khush hoon ki Purvi khush rahegi, lekin main uske bina kaise reh pahunga? Main kaise bhi karke reh lunga, lekin Purvi ko uska pyaar milna chahiye. Mujhe apne aapko sambal na hoga. Hey bhagwan mujhe shakti do. Please mujhe shakti do._

**_Meanwhile, Purvi woke up and saw Sachin next to her. She became shocked seeing him and Sachin didn't know that Purvi is already awoke. She got up from the bed in hurry so Sachin saw her. He also got up and came to her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? _

_Purvi- Sir, mujhse bahut badhi galti ho gayi._

_Sachin- Galti ho gayi? Kaunsi galti?_

_Purvi- Mujhe aapke saath sona nahi chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Purvi, hum bas so rahe the. Hamare bich kuch bhi nahi hua hai._

_Purvi- Haan sir, lekin phir bhi maine aisa galti kaisa kar liya?_

_Sachin- Galti tumhari nahi hai Purvi. Maine tumhara haath pakdha tha toh tumhe yehi sona padha._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, main baithe baithe bhi toh so sakti thi na? I mean mujhe latne ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum bekar ki chinta le rahi ho. Kuch nahi hua hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Waise sir, aap aaj ACP sir se baat kar rahe hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan. Main baat kar lunga unse._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_After Sometimes, In Bureau_**

**_SachVi came and everyone ran to Sachin seeing band aid on his head. _**

_Abhijeet- Arre Sachin kya hua? Tumhare sir per yeh chot kaisa?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi sir, bas choti si chot hai._

_Purvi- Choti nahi hai. Bahut gairi hai._

_Daya- Lekin yeh chot tumhe lagi kaise?_

_Sachin- Darvaje se..._

_Purvi- Pata nahi kya soch kar chal rahe the._

_Abhijeet- Of course tumhare bare mein hi sochega na aur kiske bare mein sochega?_

**_All smiled and SachVi looked at each other. Just then, ACP entered and Sachin went to him while looking at Purvi._**

_ACP- Arre Sachin yeh kya hai tumhare sir pe?_

_Sachin- Sir, bas chota sa chot hai. Thik ho jayega._

_ACP- Accha batao. Kya kehne aaye ho?_

_Sachin- Sir, hama kuch dino ke liye chutti chahiye thi._

_ACP- Chutti?_

_Sachin- Ji sir._

_ACP- Matlab tum aur Purvi ko chutti chahiye?_

_Sachin- Ji sir._

_ACP- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Sir, pata nahi hama... I mean mujhe wapas aane mein kitna time lagega toh kya main zyada dino ke liye chutti le sakta hoon?_

_ACP- Thik hai. Tum pehli baar kahin jaa rahe toh thik hai, lekin jab wapas aahoge toh wajas kaam pe bhi aana._

_Sachin- Aur sir Purvi?_

_ACP- Ab woh aur tum saath hi toh aahoge na toh meri baat tum dono pe laagu hoti hai._

_Sachin- OK sir._

_ACP- Waise kya tum dono honeymoon ke liye jaa rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Honeymoon...!_

_ACP- Jaana chahiye tum dono ko. Issi bahane ek dusre ko aur jaan pahoge._

_Sachin- Haan sir._

_ACP- Ab ghar jaho, packing karna hai right?_

_Sachin- Yes, sir. Thank you._

_ACP- It's OK._

**_Sachin came to Purvi and he smiled._**

_Purvi- ACP sir ne kya kaha?_

_Sachin- Hum jaa sakte hain._

_Purvi(shouting)- Wow really?_

_**She was just too happy that she hugged Sachin and everyone looked at him hearing her voice. Sachin looked at everyone and all were smiling. Then, Purvi realized and got separated.**  
_

_Purvi- Sorry sir._

_Sachin- Chalo._

_Purvi- Kaha?_

_Sachin- Ghar aur kaha jahogi tum?_

_Purvi- Abhi?_

_Sachin- Haan. Packing bhi toh karni hai na?_

_Purvi- Ohh haan. Chaliye._

**_After Some Hours, At SachVi's House_**

**_Sachin packed his things and came to guest room, but became shocked seeing the room. It was all messed up. Purvi's clothes were all over the room and Sachin entered picking up clothes from the floor. Just then, she threw her shirt on him, but she was unknown that he was there as she was busy with her clothes._**

_Sachin- Purvi!_

_**She turned and looked at him with surprised look.**  
_

_Purvi- Sir, aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?_

**_She looked at all the clothes and started picking up._**

_Purvi(whlie picking clothes)- I am so sorry sir. _

**_They both picked up all the clothes and Purvi came to Sachin,_**

_Purvi- I am very sorry sir._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch bhi accha nahi lag raha. Main abhi tak decide hi nahi kar paayi ki mujhe kaun kaunsi kapde pack karne chahiye._

_Sachin- Tum ek ladki ho aur phir bhi aisa karti ho._

_Purvi- Toh main kya karu sir?_

_Sachin- Yeh sab tumhare kaam pe jaane ke kapde hain iss liye tumhe acche nahi lag rahe._

_Purvi- Toh ab main kya pack karu?_

_Sachin- Traditional dresses._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. For example Salwar Kameezes aur Sarees._

_Purvi- Iska main kya karungi._

_Sachin- Maine aaj 3 baje ki ticket booked kiya hai. Aaj hum pehle hamare ghar per jahenge._

_Purvi- Hamara ghar?_

_Sachin- Maa Baba ka ghar._

_Purvi- Haan toh mujhe Saree pehne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin- Zaroorat hai._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Tum bahu ho uss ghar. Tum apne saas sasur ke saamne shirt aur pant pehn kar jahogi kya? Aaj kal woh jamana toh rahi nahi, lekin phir bhi._

_Purvi- Baat toh aap thik kar rahe hain, lekin jab woh yaha the toh main shirt pant hi pehnti thi._

_Sachin- Yaha tum kaam karti ho aur iss liye tum Sarees nahi oehnti, lekin waha toh tum kaam nahi karogi na?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**_She packed her's also and they came to sitting room._**

_Sachin- Purvi, kuch banao na yaar. Bahut bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

_Sachin- Tab tak main movies dekhta hoon._

_Purvi- Waise agar koi mera saamne movies ke bare mein baat karega na toh main aapko yaad karungi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Jabse main yaha aayi hoon na, aapko maine hamesha movies ki hi baat karte huye suna hai. Aisi shayad hi koi movie hogi jo aape naa dekha ho._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Any ways, main abhi khana banati hoon._

_Sachin- Jaldi please._

**_Purvi ran to kitchen and Sachin started watching movies, but he was thinking about Purvi all the time. After sometimes, the food became ready and Purvi called Sachin. He was eating in hurry as he was feeling really hungry. And Purvi was smiling seeing that. After eating a while the food got stuck inside Sachin's throat and Purvi went near him with glass of water. She was just too worried that, she got tears on her eyes. After sometimes, he became normal and saw her with tears._**

_Sachin- Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

**_Purvi cleared the tears and looked at Sachin._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kya zaroorat thi itni jaldi khane ki?_

_Sachin- Bahut bhuk lagi thi._

_Purvi- Aaram se bhi toh kha sakte the na aap? Agar aapko kuch ho jaata toh?_

_Sachin- Purvi relax. I am fine._

_Purvi- Agar itni hi bhuk lagi thi toh pehle bolte. Main khana banane ke bad packing karti._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum aisa kyun kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap aisa kyun kar rahe hain? Kya samajte hain aap aapne aapko?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main..._

_Purvi- Mera naam mat lijiye aap. Hadh hoti hai sab chiz ki._

_Sachin- Lekin hua kya hai?_

_Purvi- Agar bhuk hi lagi thi toh aaram se bhi kha sakte the na? Khana kahin bhagi nahi jaa rahi thi. Aaur agar khana kam ho jaata toh main bina khahe hi reh leti, lekin aapko toh bhuka nahi rehna padta._

**_Purvi added more things and Sachin was just too surprised by her sudden act. He stood up and made her sit. He gave her some water so she could calm down, but she turned her head to another side._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe ho kya gaya hai? _

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Waise ek baat bol hoon?_

_Purvi- Hmmm..._

_Sachin- Tum jab naraz hoti hona toh moti lagti ho._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Main naraz nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh tumhe yeh achanak se kya hua?_

_Purvi- I am sorry. Pata nahi kya hua tha mujhe? Kabhi kabhi ho jaata hai, lekin pata nahi maine aisa kyun kiya. I am sorry._

_Sachin- I can understand._

_Purvi- Ab aaram se khana khate hain. Thik hai?_

_Sachin- Thik hai. Waise tumhare jaane ke bad pata nahi main kaise yaha reh pahunga._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre mera care karne wala kaun hoga? Mujhe gaaram gaaram khana banake kaun dega?_

_Purvi- Dusri shaadi kar lijiye na aap._

_Sachin- Sab ladkiyan khana banana nahi jaanti._

_Purvi- Yeh toh hai, lekin aap usse shikha sakte hain._

_Sachin- Agar woh shikhna chahe toh na? Aaj kal ki ladkiyan ko makeup se fursat hi nahi milta. Thank god ki tum waise nahi ho._

_Purvi- Any ways, ab khana khate hain._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_They ate the food, but they both were thinking and were confused remembering her sudden act. After eating and cleaning the mess, they came to sitting room._**

_Purvi- Sir, ab kya kare? Packing bhi ho gayi aur khana bhi kha liya._

_Sachin- Arre jaho ready ho jaho._

_Purvi- Abhi?_

_Sachin- Ek bhaj gaya hai. _

_Purvi- Lekin abhi bhi do ghante hain._

_Sachin- Tum ladkion ko kamse kam ek ghanta toh lagta hi hai ready hone mein._

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki main waisi type ki ladki nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai, lekin tum abhi please ready ho jaho. I don't wanna be late._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin main kya pehnu?_

_Sachin- Mujhe kya pata yaar? _

_Purvi- Ab main shirt pant toh nahi pehn sakti na toh...?_

_Sachin- Saree pehnlo._

_Purvi- Ek problem hai._

_Sachin- Kya problem hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe Saree pehna laata nahi hai._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tum sab kuch jaanti ho, lekin saree pehna nahi jaanti?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Tum ghar ke saare kaam karna jaanti ho aur saree pehna nahi jaanti?_

_Purvi- Nahi jaanti toh nahi jaanti na?_

_Sachin- Ab toh tumhe saree hi pehna padhega._

_Purvi- Maine hamesha se shikne ki koshish ki hai, lekin abhi tak jaan nahi paayi. Thoda bahut jaanti hoon, lekin perfect nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Accha toh YouTube mein search karo aur pehnlo._

_Purvi- Maine yeh bhi kiya hai, lekin nahi hota hai. Kya aap jaante hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin mere jaane se kya hoga?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe shikha dejiye na ki kya karna chahiye._

_Sachin- Main kaise?_

_Purvi- Accha, main ek saree le kar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Lekin..._

**_She ran to guest room and Sachin looked at her while shaking his head. Purvi came with a Saree and stand in front him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Please ek baar shikha dijiye na._

_Sachin- Jab tum hazar baar shikhne se nahi shik paayi ho toh mere ek baar shikha ne se kaise shikhogi._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin try toh kar sakte hain please._

_Sachin- Lekin..._

_Purvi- Please._

_Sachin- Thik hai, lekin bad mein yeh mat kehna ki maine tumhe chune ki koshish ki._

_Purvi- Main aisa kyun bolungi?_

_Sachin- Any ways, main ek baar shikha denga hoon, lekin bad mein tumhe khud pehna hoga._

_Purvi- OK._

**_He was showing and telling her the steps and she was looking at him while smiling. Sachin saw that and became confused._**

_Sachin- Aisa kya dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi... Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Focus karo._

_Purvi- I am focusing sir._

_Sachin- OK._

**_He again started his lesson and Purvi was doing as he said. _**

_Sachin- Bas itna hi toh hai. Itna simple hai.  
_

_Purvi- Itna bhi simple nahi hai. _

_Sachin- Ab toh jaan gayi na?_

_Purvi- Hmmm... Waise aapko kisne shikhaya? I mean aap ek ladke ho kar yeh sab kaise jaante hain?_

_Sachin- Ladka hoon toh kya hua? Indian hoon, apni traditions nahi bula hoon._

_Purvi- Waise uss ladki ka kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kaun ladki?_

_Purvi- Wohi jisse aap pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Woh toh ab meri nahi ho sakti._

_Purvi- Very sad. Waise woh ladki aandi hi hogi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki koi aapse pyaar kaise nahi karega? Agar main Rajat se pyaar nahi karti na toh i am sure ek mahine mein mujhe aapse pyaar ho hi jaata. Lekin aisa nahi hua. _

**_Sachin smiled lightly._**

_Purvi- Waise main aapko kaise lagti hoon?_

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Kya aap zindagi bhar mere saath reh sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi, mera matlab woh nahi hai. Bataiye na kya aap apni puri zindagi mere saath guzaar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Accha toh i promise, dusri janm mein na main aapse phir se shaadi karunga aur aapse pyaar bhi karungi._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan. Lekin kya aap mujhse pyaar karenge?_

_Sachin- Agar tum karogi toh main bhi karunga._

_Purvi- Iss janm mein toh main Rajat ki hoon, lekin dusri janm mein aap hi ki hungi. Lekin aap please kisi aur se pyaar mat karna._

**_He just smiled._**

_Sachin- Accha abhi toh sirf ek hi ghanta reh gaya hai. Ab jaldi jaho aur ready ho jaho. Main bhi ready hota hoon._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Saree pehn pahogi na?_

_Purvi- Koshish karungi._

_Sachin- Waise agar nahi pehnna chaho toh kuch aur bhi pehn sakti ho._

_Purvi- Nahi, main saree hi pehnna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_They went to the rooms and became ready. After sometimes, Sachin came out of the room, but not Purvi._**

_Sachin- Yeh Purvi itna waqt kyun laga rahi hai? Shayad abhi tak saree mein hi uljhi hogi. Sab kuch toh jaanti hai, lekin saree pehna nahi jaanti. Itna funny lag raha hai sunke. Lekin phir bhi kya karu biwi hai meri... Nahi, woh sirf aaj ke liye meri biwi hai. Kal se woh kisi aur ki ho jayegi._

**_Sachin was saying this to himself and just then, Purvi came out. Sachin went near her and looked at her from top to bottom and Purvi just smiled. He didn't even blinked his eyes for once._**

_Purvi- Kaisi lag rahi hoon main?_

_Sachin- Mere pas koi shabd hi nahi hai. Tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Lekin ek problem hai._

_Sachin- Ab kya problem hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhse yeh blouse ki dori nahi dand rahi. _

_Sachin- Toh iss mein main kya kar sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Please band dijiye na._

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Main kaise kar sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Maine permission di hai na toh kya problem hai?_

_Sachin- Lekin main..._

_Purvi- Please..._

_Sachin- OK._

_Purvi- Thanks._

**_Purvi turned around and Sachin was confused. He slowly moved his hand and removed her hair from her back and Purvi felt different on his touch. He hardly tied the dori and Purvi was standing with closed eyes._**

_Sachin- Ho gaya._

**_She opened her eyes and turned slowly._**

_Purvi- Thank... Thank you._

_Sachin- It's OK._

_Purvi- Chaliye late ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_In Airport_**

_Purvi- Sir, ab kitna time hai._

_Sachin- 5 minutes._

_Purvi- OK._

**_After five minutes they got in the plain and sat beside each other. Purvi was happy thinking she will meet Rajat again and Asha also, but Sachin was looking at her with tears. Just then, she turned to him and he tried to wiped the tears, but it left into his eyes._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap ro rahe hain kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Nahi toh._

_Purvi- Lekin aapke aankhon mein aanshu kyun hain?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Aap uss ladki ke bare mein soch rahe hain na?_

_Sachin- Nahi woh..._

_Purvi- Sach sach bataiye._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Waise uss ladki ka naam kya hai?_

_Sachin- Main nahi keh sakta._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki agar maine bata diya toh tum abhi iss plain se utar jahogi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum usse milna chahti ho aur agar main uska naam bata diya toh tum abhi iss plain se utaar ke bhar chali jahogi taaki tum usse yeh bata sako ki main itna accha hoon. Am i right or Am i right?_

_Purvi- Right? Lekin sir, kya aap usse paana nahi chahte?_

_Sachin- Pyaar sirf paane ki chiz nahi hoti Purvi. Kabhi kabhi balidaan dena padhta hai. Aur main usse zabar zasti nahi karna chahta. Agar woh khud mere pas aayi toh thik hai._

_Purvi- Kya aapne usse bataya hai ki aap usse pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Toh sir, ho sakta hai ki woh bhi aapse pyaar karti ho. Aapne usse i love you nahi kaha hai toh shayad woh apni dil ki baat chupa rahi ho._

_Sachin- Usne khud kaha hai ki woh mujhse nahi kisi aur se pyaar karti hai. Aur Purvi please ab uss bare mein baat mat karna. Main usse bhulna chahta hoon. Main nahi chahta ki woh apni khushon ka balidaan de._

_Purvi- OK._

**_They were silent for sometimes, and Purvi was really feeling boring._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Hmmm... _

_Purvi- Main bore ho rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh kuch karte hain na._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Waise ab aap kisse shaadi karenge?_

_Sachin- Mujhe kisi aur se shaadi karne ki kya zaroorat hai? Tum hi taafi ho mere liye._

_Purvi- Mera matlab mere jaane ke bad._

_Sachin- Ohh..._

_Purvi- Bataiye na._

_Sachin- Main kabhi dusri shaadi hi nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Main nahi chahta._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun? Aapki abhi umar hi kya hai? Aap zindagi bhar aise akele toh nahi sakte na?_

_Sachin- Tum rahogi mere saath?_

_Purvi- Main? Main... kaise?_

_Sachin- Nahi woh... main bas aise hi... Waise tum mujhse milne toh aahogi na?_

_Purvi- Of course. Aur aap bhi toh aa sakte hain._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin kya?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Accha sir, aapko kitne bache chahiye?_

_Sachin- Bache?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Ab yeh baache kaha se aa gaye?_

_Purvi- Bataiye kitne chahiye aapko?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum kaisi baat kar rahi ho? Tum Rajat sir ke pas jaa rahi ho, lekin bache ke bare mein mujhse puch rahi ho._

_Purvi- Nahi bas bataiye na._

_Sachin- I know yeh kabhi hoga nahi, lekin main do bache chahta hoon. Ek beta aur ek beti._

_Purvi- Arre main bhi toh yehi chahti hoon. _

_Sachin- Purvi, tum..._

_Purvi- Main bas iss liye puch rahi hoon, kyunki Rajat kehte the ki unhe tin bache chahiye. Jab ki main sirf do chahti hoon. Woh bilkul mere jaise do betiyan aur unke jaisa ek beta chahte the._

_Sachin- Ohh..._

_Purvi- Waise aapne kabhi socha nahi hoga na ki main aapse kabhi yeh bas bhi kahungi?_

_Sachin- Haan. In fact, mujhe toh laga tha ki hum bas senior aur junior hi rahenge, lekin hamare nasib mein kuch aur hi tha. Hum senior aur junior se badh kar hain._

_Purvi- Sach kaha aapne. Ab hum acche dost ban gaye hain._

_Sachin- Haan. Waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum zyada bolti ho._

_Purvi- Main zyada bolti hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- I am sorry._

**_Purvi turned toward another side._**

_Sachin- Mera matlab woh nahi tha. Main bas yeh keh raha tha ki tum kabhi kabhi thoda zyada bolti ho. Lekin abhi tum zyada nahi bol rahi ho._

**_Purvi again turned and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Sach keh raha hoon Purvi. Main yeh nahi keh raha tha ki tum abhi zyada bol rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Waise aapne sahi kaha. Main kabhi kabhi kuch zyada hi bol deti hoon. Mujhe khud nahi pata ki kyun? Ab aaphi dekhiye, jab hamari shaadi huyi thi toh main aapse baat tak nahi karti thi, lekin ab kya karti hoon woh toh aapko pata hi hai._

_Sachin- Haan pata hai. Tum sirf mere saamne hi zyada bolti ho. Maine kabhi tumhe kisi aur se aise baat karte huye nahi dekha._

_Purvi- Right! In fact, sach kahu toh main Rajat ke saamne bhi itna nahi bolti thi. Pata nahi kyun bas aaphi ke saamne zyada bolti hoon._

_Sachin- Any ways, abhi bhi ek ghanta hai Delhi paunchne mein toh tum so sakti ho._

_Purvi- Haan, waise bhi mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- Good night._

_Purvi- Good night? Abhi toh sirf 4 bhaj rahe hain. Abhi raat nahi hua hai._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tum sona chahti ho toh socha ki good night bol doon. _

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Good night._

**_Purvi closed her eyes while smiling. And after sometimes, she fell asleep and Sachin became bored as Purvi was not awoke to entertain him. He also fell asleep after sometimes. Sachin placed his head on her shoulder so she woke. She just smiling and again slept placing her head on his. After half an hour, Sachin woke up and moved his head so Purvi also woke. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin moved far from her as their faces were close to each other._**

_Sachin- i am sorry._

_Purvi- I am sorry too._

_Sachin- Tum sorry kyun bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap bol rahe hain._

_Sachin- Matlab agar maine i love you keh diya toh tum i love you too kahogi?_

_Purvi- I love you mein aur i am sorry mein bahut fark hai sir. Aur waise bhi aap kabhi i love you kahenge hi nahi toh main i love you too kaise bolungi?_

_Sachin- Agar keh diya toh?_

_Purvi- Nahi kahenge._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte. Aur jab pyaar hi nahi karte toh i love you kaise bolenge?_

_Sachin- OK OK thik hai. Ab airport aane hi wala hai toh tum please apne aapko control karna. Agar tum kho gayi toh main tumhe dhund nahi pahunga._

_Purvi- Don't worry sir. Main hamesha aapke saath chalungi._

_Sachin- Hamesha?_

_Purvi- Mera matlab jab tak ghar nahi paunchte tab tak._

_Sachin- Ghar paunchne ke bad mera saath chod dogi na?_

_Purvi- Sir... Waise aapko kaise pata ki airport aane wali hai?_

_Sachin- Main yaha bahut baar aa chuka hoon._

_Purvi- Really? Mujhe pata nahi tha._

_Sachin- Kaise hota, pehle tum mujhe dekhti bhi nahi thi._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, hum ghar jaise jahenge? Kya Maa Baba hama lene aayenge?_

_Sachin- Nahi. In fact, unn dono ko toh pata bhi nahi hai ki hum Delhi aa rahe hain._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre main unn dono ko surprise dena chahta hoon. Jab beta aur bahu toh saamne dekhenge toh itne khush honge woh dono._

_Purvi- Right._

**_They smiled and after some minutes, they came out of the plain._**

_Sachin- Sab kuch le liya na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Bad mein yeh mat kehna ki kuch lena bhul gayi._

_Purvi- Sab kuch hai._

_Sachin- OK chalo._

**_Outside The Airport_**

**_SachVi were waiting for taxi and Purvi was feeling really hot as she had wore Saree. Sachin looked at her and she was sweating._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sir, bahut garmi ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- Waise i am sorry._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Maine tumhe zabar zasti saree pehnne ke liye kaha. _

_Purvi- Waise thank you._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Aapki wajase main saree pehna shikh gayi hoon._

**_They smiled and after sometimes, they got a taxi and came to their house. And it just started raining so Purvi was looking outside while smiling._**

_Sachin- Tumhe barish pasand hai?_

_Purvi- Haan, bahut pasand hai. Aur aapko?_

_Sachin- Accha lagta hai._

**_She smiled and after some minutes, the taxi just stopped._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Driver- Tire puncture ho gaya._

_Purvi- Ab hum kya karenge?_

_Driver- Agar aap bura naa maane toh main kuch bata doon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Driver- Yaha taxi nahi milti aur barish bhi ho rahi hai toh yaha aapko koi taxi nahi milegi. Is liye aap dono ko paidal jaana hoga, kyunki yaha koi garage bhi nahi hai aur taxi thik hone mein time lagega. _

_Purvi- Itni barish mein paidal?_

_Driver- Agar paidal nahi jaana hai toh ruk sakti hain, lekin shayad yeh taxi kal hi thik ho payega._

_Sachin- Purvi, paidal chalte hain. _

_Purvi- OK._

**_They came out with their bags and started walking._**

_Purvi(while walking)- Sir, ab kitna time lagega ghar paunchne mein?_

_Sachin(pointing toward the house)- Woh dekh rahi ho, wohi hai._

_Purvi- Wow sir! Ghar toh bahut accha hai._

_Sachin- Haan aur kaafi badha bhi hai._

_Purvi- Toh aap Mumbai mein kyun rehte hain?_

_Sachin- CID officer hoon, bahut dhushman hain mere. Aur main nahi chahta ki mere dhushman mere parivaar ke saath kuch kare. Tumhare alaba kisi aur ko pata nahi hai ki mera ghar yaha hai._

_Purvi- Wow! Kaash sab aap jaise hote. Aaj kal toh log apne ki parivaar ka khoon kar dete hain._

_Sachin- Any ways, ghar aa gaya hai. Chalo._

**_The guard opened the gate and they entered. Sachin belled the door and Sachin's mother came and opened the door. SachVi smiled, but she was totally surprised. They touched her feet, but she was still surprised._**

_SM- Tum dono yaha?_

_Sachin- Surprise kaisa laga?_

_SM- Sach mein tum dono ne toh mujhe surprise hi kar diya._

_Purvi- Aapko accha laga na?_

_SM- Bahut accha laga._

_SF- Arre kaun hai?_

**_Sachin's father came and he also became surprised. SachVi touched his feet also and smiled._**

_SF- Tum dono yaha kaise?_

_Sachin- Baba, pehle andar toh aane dijiye._

_SM- Arre aaho aaho._

**_All of them went inside._**

_SM- Arre tum dono ko pure bheeg gaye ho. Jaldi jaho aur kapde badlo._

_Sachin- Thik hai Maa. Chalo Purvi._

**_SachVi went to a room or you can say their room. And Sachin's parents were smiling seeing them._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

_Sachin- Purvi, jaldi kapde badlo._

_Purvi- Sir, pehle aap change karjiye. Mujhe time lagega._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Purvi went after Sachin came. They both change their clothes and came to the sitting room._**

_SF- Ab bata kaise aana hua?_

_Sachin- Baba, kya hum akele mein baat kar sakte hain._

_SM- Akele mein kyun?_

_Sachin- Please._

_SF- Accha chal._

**_They went little far and Sachin's father was looking at Sachin with confused look._**

_SF- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Baba, main yaha Purvi ko Rajat sir ke pas chodne aaya hoon._

_SF- Kya? _

_Sachin- Haan._

_SF- Yeh Rajat kaun hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi unse pyaar karti hai aur woh bhi Purvi se pyaar karte hain._

_SF- Sachin, tu pagal ho gaya hai kya? Tu apni biwi ko kisi aur ke pas chodne aaya hai?_

_Sachin- Main kya karu Baba? Purvi mere saath rehti toh hai, lekin khushi se nahi majboori se._

_SF- Sachin, ek mahina ho gaya. Lekin kya abhi tak tum dono ne ek dusre ko apnaya nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_SF- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki Purvi shaadi ke pehle se hi Rajat sir se pyaar karti hai._

_SF- Aur tu?_

_Sachin- Main...?_

_SF- Haan tu. Tu kisse pyaar karta hai?_

_Sachin- Main... Kisi se bhi pyaar karta main._

_SF- Main tera baap hoon Sachin. Main jaanta hoon ki tu Purvi se pyaar karne laga hai._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi Baba. Aap galat samaj rahe hain._

_SF- Sach main jaanta hoon Sachin, iss liye jhut mat bol. _

_Sachin- Lekin Baba..._

_SF- Main yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki tu Purvi ko khush dekhna chahta hai. Aur issi liye tu usse yaha le kar aaya._

_Sachin- Haan Baba. Main hamesha usse khush dekhna chahta hoon._

_SF- Aur main bhi toh tujhe khush dekhna chahta hoon. Kya tu Purvi ke bina khush reh payega?_

_Sachin- Muskil hai, lekin naa mumkin toh nahi na._

_SF- Thik hai Sachin. Agar tu yehi chahta hai toh thik hai, lekin ek baar phir se soch lena._

_Sachin- Bahut baar socha hai Baba._

_SF- Thik hai. _

**_Sachin's father went from there with sad face and tears came into Sachin's eyes._**

* * *

**_So will Purvi ever get to know about Sachin's feelings for her? Will Purvi stay with her husband or with her love? How will Rajat react knowing Purvi want to come back to him? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- So again how was the chapter? Was it nice or not? I just hope you liked it. I am sorry that i am late, but i couldn't do anything. I was just too busy with my school. I only have Saturday and Sunday and i also have homework to do. Please don't be sad, but next chapter will also be late. This is again long chapter and i hope you enjoyed. Any ways, i know you can understand me. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews guys.**_

_** monalisa bhakta- You seem to be the biggest fan of Sachin. Am i right? Any ways, thanks for the review. And lets seeing what will happen next.**_

_**SachinGirl, Piya d, Rajvifan, Kevilove, Ananya Gautam, dareya chk, kitty, Anushka Kapoor, shilpa patte 1, Priya and all the Guests- Thank you all for the reviews.**_

_**CIDans- I like the way you think. And sorry to take you wrong. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Harman- I am so sorry, but let me tell you that RajVi will not be together in this story. I don't want to hurt anyone so i am really sorry. Thanks for the review.**_

_**adk-Asha is not bed, but the only mistake she did was that she ran away, but if she had not did that then our SachVi would never be together. I hope you understand. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Anindita- Thanks a lot for your support and for review.**_

* * *

_**After clearing his tears, Sachin came to everyone. Sachin's mother was confused seeing Sachin's father sad, but Purvi became worried seeing Sachin's red eyes. She came to him and his parents looked at each other.**_

_Purvi- Sir, aapke aankhon itne lal kyun hain? Kuch hua hai kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi... Woh shayad aankhon mein kuch chala gaya tha iss liye._

_Purvi- Aap sach keh rahe hain na?_

_Sachin- Main tumse jhut kyun bolunga?_

_**Purvi smiled and Sachin's father lower his head. Sachin's mother was confused so she took him little far.**_

_SM- Yaha ho kya raha hai?_

_SF- Ab main kya batau?_

_SM- Lekin baat kya hai? _

_SF- Sachin Purvi ko kisi aur ke pas chodne aaya hai._

_SM- Kya? Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_SF- Haan. _

_SM- Lekin Purvi uski biwi hai._

_SF- Haan, lekin Purvi usse pyaar nahi karti iss liye woh usse uske pas chodne aaya hai jisse woh pyaar karti hai._

_SM- Lekin phir bhi, Sachin bahut dukhi lag raha hai? Kya woh Purvi se pyaar karta hai?_

_SF- Haan. Aur ab toh Purvi ki khushi hi uski khushi ban chuki hai._

_SM- Lekin main aisa kuch hone nahi dungi. Main apne bete ko khush dekhna chahti hoon._

_SF- Tumhe kya lagta hai ki main Sachin ko khush nahi dekhna chahta? Main bhi usse khush dekhna chahta hoon, lekin main kya karu? _

_SM- Kya Purvi khush hai?_

_SF- Pata nahi. Shayad hogi issi liye toh woh yaha aayi hai._

_**She turned and saw SachVi taking. Purvi was smiling and Sachin was smiling for her. Sachin's mother called the servants and took them to SachVi's room.**_

_SM- Sunno, yaha se yeh sofa nikaal lo._

_Servant- Lekin yeh toh thik thak hi hai madam._

_SM- Maine kaha na ki nikaal lo nikaal lo._

_Servent- Ji._

**_She went from there and the servants took out a sofa from SachVi's room. SachVi became confused seeing that._**

_Sachin- Arre isse kaha le jaa rahe ho?_

_Servent- Madam ne isse nikaal ne ke liye bola hai._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Servent2- Pata nahi madam._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Servants went from there with sofa and SachVi looked at each other while giving confused look. _**

_Purvi- Maa ne aisa kyun kiya hoga sir?_

_Sachin- Lagta hai hamare yaha aane ki waja pata chal gayi hai unhe. _

_Purvi- Kya main sabko dukhi kar rahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi. Aisa nahi hai._

_Purvi- Agar koi dukhi nahi hai toh Maa ne aisa kyun kiya?_

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh sach hai ki Maa nahi chahti ki tum yaha se jaho, lekin sab tumhe khush dekhna chahte hain._

_Purvi- Kya aap khush hain?_

_Sachin- Main tumhare liye bahut khush hoon Purvi._

_Purvi- Kahin main galat toh nahi kar rahi hoon na sir?_

_Sachin- Kaisi galti?_

_Purvi- Main aapki biwi hote hue Rajat ke pas rehna chahti iss liye._

_Sachin- Iss mein tumhari koi galti nahi hai Purvi. Pyaar mein sahi galat nahi hota._

_Purvi- Kya Maa Baba mujhe maaf karenge?_

_Sachin- Jab tumne galti kiya hi nahi hai toh maaf kis liye?_

_Purvi- Kya sach mein main koi galti nahi kar rahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

**_Purvi smiled and Sachin's parents were looking at them from far. Sachin's mother's eyes became full of tears so Sachin's father kept his hand on her shoulder._**

_SM- Sachin aisa kyun kar raha hai? Woh Puurvi ko bata kyun nahi deta uski dil ki baat? Aap usse samjaiye na. _

_SF- Tum roho mat. Sab kuch thik ho jayega. Mera dil kehta hai._

**_She smiled and wiped her tears. She went near SachVi and they smiled._**

_SM- Purvi, chal khana banate hain._

_Purvi- Maa, aap yeh kaisi baat kar rahi hain? Main hoon na? Ghar mein bahu ke hote huye aako khana banane ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_SM- Thik hai khud banale. Aaj ek hi din toh hai._

_Purvi- Maa, aap aisa kyun keh rahi hain?_

_SM- Kuch nahi. Mujhe aur Sachin ke Baba ko kisi kaam se bahar jaana hai toh tum dono kha lena._

_Purvi- Thik hai Maa._

**_Sachin's parents went and Purvi went to kitchen while thinking about everyone's words._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Kya main galat kar rahi hoon? Lekin Sachin sir ne toh kaha hai ki main galat nahi kar rahi hoon. Haan, kaha hai, lekin woh bhi khush nahi lag rahe. Aur Maa Baba toh bahut hi dukhi hain. Maa Baba ka dukhi hona main samaj sakti hoon, lekin Sachin sir dukhi kyun ho rahe hain? Agar woh nahi chahte ki main unko chod kar kahin jahu toh woh mujhe yaha le kar hi kyun aaye? Kahin aisa toh nahi ki woh mujhse pyaar karte hain? Arre nahi nahi main bhi kaisi kaisi baat sochti hoon. Woh kisi aur se pyaar karte hain. Aur main bhi nahi chahti ki woh mujhse pyaar kare. Hey bhagwan, sach kya hai? Please mujhse kuch galat mat karvana. Please!_

**_Thinking this, she looked at Sachin and he was watching movies to stop his tears for sometimes. After making dinner, Purvi came to Sachin and sat near him._**

_Purvi- Sir, khana khane chaliye._

_Sachin- Khana ban gaya?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Thik hai, chalo._

**_They went to dining table and did their dinner, but Sachin was really quiet. He always used to talk while eating, but now he only ate. Purvi was really confused seeing that._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aap baat kyun nahi kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kuch hai hi nahi baat karne ke liye._

_Purvi- Aap sach mein khush toh hain na?_

_Sachin- Of course. Main... Main khush hoon._

**_Sachin smiled lightly and she also smiled, but she was feeling something really different from inside. After eating dinner, SachVi went to their room._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

_Purvi- Sir, yaha toh sirf ek hi bed hai._

_Sachin- Tum dusre kamre mein so jaho na._

_Purvi- Maa Baba kya sochenge?_

_Sachin- Kuch bhi nahi sochenge. Woh sach jaante hain._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Good night sir._

_Sachin- Good night._

**_Purvi went outside and just then Sachin's parents came. She went to them while smiling and they looked at each other._**

_Purvi- Maa Baba, Aap dono fresh ho kar aayiye, main khana lagati hoon._

_SM- Thik hai. Waise Sachin kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Woh sone wale hain._

_SM- Thik hai._

**_They went to get fresh and Purvi went to kitchen. Sachin's parents did their dinner and Purvi came to them._**

_Purvi- Maa Baba, kya aap dono mujhe ek baat sach sach bata henge?_

_SF- Kya?_

_Purvi- Kya aap dono dukhi hain?_

_SM- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Main aap sabko chod ke jaane wali hoon toh mujhe laga ki aap..._

_SM- Aisa nahi hai Purvi. Agar teri khushi yaha se jaane mein hi hai toh hum teri liye khush hain._

_SF- Haan, Purvi. Agar sachin ko koi parishani nahi hai toh hama bhi nahi hona chahiye._

_Purvi- Aapko pata nahi aapne mujhe itna khush kar diya hai. Mujhe toh laga tha ki main galat kar rahi hoon, lekin thank you._

_SM- Ab sone chalte hain._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_All of them moved on and Purvi continued walking seeing SachVi's room so Sachin's parents became confused._**

_SM- Purvi, tu kaha jaa rahi hai? Tera kamra toh woh hai._

_Purvi- Maa, Sachin sir aur main saath mein nahi sote._

_SF- Kya?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_SM- Dekh Purvi, main jaanti hoon ki sach kya hai, lekin jab tak tu iss ghar ki bahu aur Sachin ki biwi hai tujhe ussi ke saath sona hoga._

_Purvi- Per Maa..._

_SM- Nahi. Main jaanti thi ki tum dono saath mein nahi sote iss liye maine woh sofa waha se nikalvaya tha._

_Purvi- Maa, lekin..._

_SM- Purvi tu ussi biwi hai toh kya parishani hai uske saath sona mein?_

_Purvi- Thik hai Maa._

_SM- Jaa._

**_Purvi went to the room and Sachin's father looked at Sachin's mother._**

_SF- Tum uske saath zabar zasti kyun kar rahi ho? _

_SM- Main kya karu? Main nahi chahti ki woh jaaye. Woh Sachin ki khushi aur gham dono ban chuki hai. Aur main Sachin ko dukhi nahi dekhna chahti._

_SF- Lekin yeh sab karke kya hoga?_

_SM- Agar woh dono aise hi dur rahenge toh Purvi ko kabhi pata nahi chalega ki Sachin ke dil mein uske liye kya hai._

_SF- Toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki Purvi ek raat mein Sachin se pyaar karne lagegi?_

_SM- Agar pyaar hona ho toh ek pal mein bhi ho sakta hai._

_SF- Accha thik hai. Chalo._

**_They went to their room._**

**_Meanwhile, In SachVi's Room_**

**_She entered the room and saw Sachin sleeping with a photo on his chest. She was confused and thought to take a look at it. _****_She went near him and slowly tried to take it, but he held her wrist and turned to another side so she fell on him. He woke up and became shocked seeing Purvi. He tried to get up, but couldn't as Purvi was on him. He became confused seeing her smiling while looking at him. _**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh Purvi ko kya hua hai? Jab usse mujhse dur rehna chahiye tabhi karib aati hai. _

**_He looked at her and was again lost. And Purvi was also lost. She didn't know what was it, but she felt happy being near him. After sometimes, Sachin was came out of the dreamy world._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi(coming to the realty)- Haan... _

_Sachin- Tum aisa kyun kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Tum mere uppar kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main aapke..._

**_She realized the situation and got up fast so her Mangalsutra got broken as it was stuck on his bracelet. She became completely shocked seeing that and Sachin also got up in surprise._**

_Purvi- Oh god, yeh kya ho gaya? Sir, yeh..._

**_She sat down and started picking up. She was really sad seeing that and Sachin was confused._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum dukhi kyun ho rahi ho? _

_Purvi- Dukhi kaise naa hoon? Mangalsutra tootne ka matlab jaante hain aap?_

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon, lekin you shouldn't be caring._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Tum ab Rajat sir ke pas jaa rahi ho toh tum mera naam ka mangalsutra ka kya karogi?_

**_She lower her head as she didn't had any answer for his question. She picked up all pearls quietly and started making it again. Sachin was just looking at her confusingly. He couldn't understand her. Why was she doing all that? When she was about to leave him then why is it so important to her. She finished after 1-2 hours and smiled seeing it. Sachin was just sitting there thinking what was the reason behind all that. She came to him and gave him the Mangalsurta._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya hai?_

_Purvi- Mangalsutra!_

_Sachin- Mujhe pata hai, lekin tumne mujhe yeh kyun diya?_

_Purvi- Mujhe pehnna dijiye._

_Sachin- Kya? I mean kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap mere pati hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, bas ab ek do din hi toh hain. Uske bad iska koi matlab nahi hai._

_Purvi- Lekin ek do din tak toh hai na?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum..._

_Purvi- Main suhaagan hote huye vidhava nahi hona chahti._

_Sachin- OK._

**_She smiled and he again put Mangalsutra on her neck. He smiled lightly and tears came into Purvi's eyes._**

_Sachin- Ab tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

**_He dragged her to the bed and make her sit. Just then, she saw the photo on the bed._**

_Sachin- Ek minute._

**_He started filling water on glass and she picked up the photo. She was completely shocked seeing her photo. He saw her holding the photo so he became worried._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh..._

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, yeh lo pani peelo._

_Purvi- Lekin sir..._

**_He handed her the glass and took the photo. He kept the photo away, but Purvi was still shocked. She drank a little and kept it on the table._**

_Purvi- Sir, woh photo...?_

_Sachin- Photo?_

_Purvi- Aap mere photo ke saath kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- You most be joking right? Main tumhara photo kya karunga?_

_Purvi- Juth mat boliye. Main khud apni photo dekhi hai._

_Sachin- Lagta hai tumhe neend bahut aa rahi hai iss liye dusron ki photo ko apni photo bata rahi ho._

_Purvi- Nahi sir._

_Sachin- Accha ek minute._

**_She took out another photo of Sunny Leone and showed it to her._**

_Sachin- Yeh photo tha woh._

_**She became shocked seeing the photo. ****Sunny Leone had only wore little clothes so she turned in surprise. He also looked at the photo and kept it away as he didn't know that it was like that.**_

_Purvi- Sir, aap yeh sab bhi dekhte hain? Chhiii..._

_Sachin- Nahi, woh main toh..._

_Purvi- Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki aap kaise honge._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum..._

_Purvi- How could you sir?_

**_He went to her and she turned her head to another side._**

_Sachin- Kya tumhe sach mein lagta hai ki main kabhi aisa kar sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Lagta nahi tha, lekin ab pata chal gaya hai. Aap aise kaise ho sakte hain? Aap uss __Sunny Leone ki photo kaise dekh sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Are you jealous?_

_Purvi- Nahi, woh main..._

_Sachin- That means you are jealous. Am i right or am i right?_

_Purvi- Wrong! Main jealous kyun hongi? I don't love you._

**_He was smiling, but her words make him sad again._**

_Purvi- Aab dukhi kyun ho rahe hain? _

_Sachin- Nahi, woh... Kuch nahi. Chalo so jaaho. 12 bhaj gaye hain._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin please ab se aise photos mat dekhna._

_Sachin- Nahi dekhunga._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, hum sohenge kaha?_

_Sachin- Dusre kamre mein jaho na._

_Purvi- Maa ne mana kiya hai. _

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Woh keh rahi thi ki jab tak hum saath hain, hum pati patni ki taara hi rahen. Aur mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai._

_Sachin- Matlab ab hamare bich kuch hoga?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Mera matlab woh nahi hai. Sirf sone se toh kuch nahi hota na?_

_Sachin- Haan toh tum ab se mera saath sohogi?_

_Purvi- Aapko koi parishani hai kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi, mujhe kya parishani hogi?_

_Purvi- Accha toh jandi sote hain. Kal suhab jaldi uth kar Rajat ka pata dhundne jaana hai._

_Sachin- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Good night._

_Sachin- Good night._

**_She laid on the bed and he also laid next to her. She slept peacefully after sometimes, but tears were felling the Sachin's eyes the whole night. Next morning, Purvi woke up and saw Sachin sleeping. She smiled, but saw wet pillow so she sat on the bed and looked at him. Then, a drop of tear fell from his eyes so she became surprised._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Sir ro kyun rahe hain? Lagta hai raat bhar ro rahe the, lekin kyun? Maine kaise dhan nahi diya? Kaisi biwi hoon main jo apne pati ki aankhon se aanshu __bhi_ rok nahi paayi.

**_Thinking this, she kept his head on her forearm and placed another pillow. She slowly placed his head on pillow, but her forearm stuck under his head. She tried to removed her forearm slowly, but it didn't came out. So, she held his head by her another hand and tried to take another hand. While trying, her hair fell on Sachin's face so he held her tightly and made her laid near him. Then, he laid on her while holding her tightly and Purvi was completely shocked and he was also unknown about what was he doing. Both of them looked at each other and after sometimes, they were lost. Sachin was moving closer every movement and Purvi didn't do anything. She was just looking at his eyes. He was about to kiss her and she closed her eyes. He came to the reality and stopped himself. He got up so Purvi felt light and she opened her eyes. She also got up and looked at him, but he went to bathroom without looking at her._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh ho kya raha hai mujhe? Maine aisa kaise karne diya? Maine kyun nahi roka unhe? Kyun? Main Rajat se pyaar karti hoon toh yeh sab kaise ho gaya? Hey bhagwan please mujhse kuch galat kaam mat karvana. Please!_

**_After sometimes, Sachin came outside and so she went quietly. After sometimes, they came down and became confused seeing Sachin's parents with bags._**

_Sachin- Arre aap dono jaa kaha rahe hain?_

_SF- Accha hua ki tum dono aa gaye._

_SM- Hum Goa jaa rahe hain._

_SachVi- Goa?_

_SF- Kuch kaam hain._

_Sachin- Lekin kaam toh hamare jaane ke bad bhi toh ho sakta hai na?_

_SF- Zaroori kaam hai._

_Purvi- Maa toh ruk sakti hain na?_

_SF- Ruk sakti hai, lekin ab tum dono toh... kya tha uska naam?_

_SM- Rajat!_

_SF- Haan Rajat usse dhund ne jahoge toh yeh yaha ghar mein kya karegi? Iss liye main tumhari Maa ko bhi le jaa raha hoon._

_Sachin- Wow Baba! Kitna pyaar karte hain aap Maa se?_

_SF- Pyaar toh main karta hoon, lekin teri Maa ka mujhe pata nahi._

_SM- Arre main bhi karti hoon. Agar main apne pati se pyaar nahi karungi toh phir kisse karungi?_

**_Sachin smiled lightly and Purvi looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kaash sabki patni usse pyaar karti._

**_Tears came into his eyes and his parents became sad while Purvi was just looking at him. He wiped his tears and smiled lightly. His parents couldn't see him sad so they decided to change the topic._**

_SF- Accha ab hum chalte hain._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_After they went, he turned to Purvi. She was still looking at him with tears. Sachin became confused seeing that while as worried._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi?_

**_Before he could ask something else, she hugged him tightly. Sachin was totally confused while as shocked. And Purvi was crying while hugging him tightly._**

_Sachin- Pur... Purvi..._

**_He wrapped his one arm around her and placed his another hand on her head._**

_Sachin- Purvi, kya hua hai? Kuch batao toh sahi._

**_She wiped her tears and got separated._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch... kuch nahi. Chaliye breakfast khate hain._

**_She went from there and he touched his shoulder. It was wet because of her tears._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Purvi ko kya hua hai? Woh ro kyun rahi thi? Aur kuch bataya bhi nahi. Kya parishani ho sakti hai usse? Uske khushi ke liye main usse Rajat sir ke pas chodne aaya hoon, lekin phir bhi woh dukhi hai. Lekin kyun?_

**_After eating breakfast, Sachin came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi, chalo._

_Purvi- Kaha sir?_

_Sachin- CID Bureau._

_Purvi- CID Bureau?_

_Sachin- Arre Delhi CID Bureau._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun? Aap yaha transfer le rahe hain kya?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Woh Rajat sir ka pata lagana hai na toh iss liye._

_Purvi- Ohh..._

_Sachin- Accha chalo._

**_He went and she followed him quietly. They reached the Delhi CID Bureau after sometimes, but they were not any officers. After sometimes, the ACP of Delhi CID came._**

_ACP- Aap dono kaun hain?_

_Sachin- Ji, hum yaha kuch kaam se aaye the? Aap kaun hain?_

_ACP- Main ACP._

_SachVi- Good Morning sir._

_ACP- Good Morning, lekin aap dono...?_

_Sachin- Hum bhi CID officers hain._

_ACP- CID officers?_

_Sachin- Hum Mumbai se hain._

_ACP- Accha toh yaha kya kaam aa gaya? Hama bol dete._

_Sachin- Yaha Rajat sir bhi kaam karte hain na?_

_ACP- Haan haan. Rajat yahi kaam karta hai. Aaj labor day hai toh maine sabko ghar jaane ke liye bol diya._

_Purvi- Kab gaye hain woh?_

_ACP- Abhi abhi gaya hai. Shayad parking lot mein hoga._

**_Purvi smiled and looked at Sachin. He smiled lightly and Purvi ran to parking lot._**

**_In Parking Lot_**

**_Purvi was running and she crashed with a person so the person's phone fell._**

_Purvi- I am so sorry._

_Person- Sorry se kaam nahi chalega madam. Mera phone toot gaya hai, iska paisa kaun dega?_

_Purvi- Dekhiye, mere pas abhi paise nahi hain._

_Person- Paise toh dene padenge madam. _

_Purvi- Lekin mere pas paise nahi hain._

**_Just then, Sachin came with Rajat address. He became confused seeing Purvi with that person. So, he went near them and Purvi smiled._**

_Sachin- Kya ho raha hai yaha?_

_Purvi- Sir, yeh paise mang rahe hain, lekin maine apne saare paisa ghar pe hi rakke hain._

_Sachin- Lekin aapko paise kyun chahiye?_

_Person- Inno ne mera phone tod diya hai._

_Sachin- Ohh sorry. Main abhi deta hain._

**_He tried to take out his wallet, but then he realized that it's not with him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua sir?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mera wallet nahi hai._

_Person- Yeh lo. Ab mujhe paise kaun dega?_

_Sachin- Aap chinta mat kijiye, shayad gaadi mein hoga. Main abhi le kar aata hoon._

_Person- Mera pas itna time nahi hai. _

_Purvi- Lekin hamare pas kuch nahi hai?_

_Person- Haan na._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Person- Aapke haath mein jo kangal hain woh mujhe de dijiye._

_Purvi- Lekin main yeh kangan nahi de sakti._

_Person- Please jaldi kariye. Mera pas time bilkul nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe apne kandan dene ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

**_Purvi took out the bangles from her both hands. She held it and looked at it. She remembered how Rajat had gave her and she sadly gave them to the person. The person smiled and went from there._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tumne woh kangan usse kyun diya?_

_Purvi- Aur koi rasta nahi tha sir._

_Sachin- Lekin woh kandan toh tumhara best tha na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh phir...?_

_Purvi- It's OK sir. Kandan toh aate jaate rehte hain, lekin aapka wallet kaha hai. _

_Sachin- Wohi toh main bhi soch raha hoon. Uss wallet mein mere ID cards aur CID ka batch bhi hai._

_Purvi- Kahin andar toh nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Shayad gaadi mein hoga. Chalo._

_Purvi- Sir, ab Rajat toh yaha hain na toh aapne unka address...?_

_Sachin- Mera pas hai unka address._

_Purvi- OK._

**_They went to the car and the wallet was on driving seat. They both looked at each other and smiled. They both sat on the car and again smiled._**

_Purvi- Thanks god sir ki aapka wallet yahi hai,_

_Sachin- Haan. Sach mein, main toh darr hi gaya tha. Accha, ab Rajat sir ke ghar chalte hain._

_Purvi- Aapko main acchi nahi lagti kya?_

_Sachin- Kya... Matlab?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe apne se dur kar rahe hain na?_

_Sachin- Nahi... Mera matlab tum...?_

_Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya? Rajat ke ghar toh hum kal bhi jaa sakte hain, lekin aap kyun mujhe aaj hi..._

_Sachin- Matlab yeh ki tum mera saath rehna chahti?_

_Purvi- Haan... Mera matlab, aaj ke liye. Hum aaj ek acche dost ke taara ek saath rehenge. Aur kal toh main aapke saath nahi hongi na?_

_Sachin- Agar tum kal jaana chahti ho toh thik hai._

_Purvi- Toh ghar chahte hain._

_Sachin- Ab ghar mein kya karenge hum? Maa Baba toh hain nahi._

_Purvi- Toh hum beach chalte hain._

_Sachin- Beach aur saree mein? Waise tumhe ab saree pehnne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Maa Baba toh hain nahi aur mera saamne toh tum kuch bhi pehn sakti ho._

_Purvi- Nahi. Ab mujhe saree accha lagne laga hai. Waise hum beach saree mein toh nahi jaa sakte toh kya kare?_

_Sachin- Ab wallet mil gaya hai toh shopping karne chahte hain._

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi. Main aapka kharcha nahi badhana chahti._

_Sachin- Aaj ka din hi toh hai mera pas. Please._

_Purvi- OK._

_**In Mall**  
_

_**They were searching for clothes and Sachin took out a short. Purvi looked at him in surprise.**_

_Purvi- Sir, yeh kya hai?_

_Sachin- Yeh tumhare liye hai._

_Purvi- Mera liye? Lekin main aise kapde nahi pehnti aur naa hi nahi kabhi pehnna hai._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon, lekin beach mein sab log aise hi kapde pehnte hain._

_Purvi- Toh mujhe beach jaana hi nahi hai. Aur main Mumbai mein toh pant pehn kar jaati thi. Isse accha toh pant hai._

_Sachin- Accha pant hi kharid lena. lekin abhi please mujhe ek baar pehn kar dekhao na._

_Purvi- Have you gone mad sir? Aap chahte hain main isse pehnnu?_

_Sachin- Haan. Tumne mera saamne sharmane ki kya zaroorat hai? Pati hoon main tumhara._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Sachin- Accha ek baar please._

_Purvi- Aap chahte hain na ki main isse pehnlun?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh kharid dijiye. Ghar mein jaa kar pehnungi, lekin yaha itne logo ke saamne nahi._

_Sachin- Accha toh kuch aur bhi karidte hain._

_Purvi- Nahi please._

**_He took out a t-shirt and showed to her. She smiled seeing him acting like that. Just then, Asha came there and saw SachVi. SachVi didn't saw her, but she saw them. She smiled seeing them smiling. She wanted to go to Purvi, but stopped herself as she knew she hates her. Before SachVi could saw her, she moved from there. After buying all that, they returned home._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

_Sachin- Accha toh jaldi jaho aur pehn ho._

**_Purvi started thinking of an idea to keep him out of all that._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Kya karu yaar main? Yeh toh mujhse woh kapda pehnna kar hi chodenge. Lekin main kaise pehnnu yaar woh. Bahut chodta hai. Aur inno ne kya samaj kar mujhe woh pehnne ke liye kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Kya hua? _

_Purvi- Bhuk lagi hai._

_Sachin- Haan toh tum jaho. Main khana banata hoon._

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi sir. Aap kaise banahenge mere hote huye._

_Sachin- Purvi please._

_Purvi- Pehle khate hain aur usse bad. Please._

_Sachin- Main tumhe kabhi nahi jeet sakta._

_Purvi- Inspector Purvi naam hai mera, Har koi jeet nahi sakta mujhse?_

_Sachin- Woh toh hai. Accha, main bhi aaj madat karta hoon tumhara. Jaldi ho jaayegi._

_Purvi- Nahi!_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Nahi matlab nahi._

_Sachin- Kya nahi? Main madat karna chahta hoon tumhara._

_Purvi- Woh toh thik hai, lekin..._

_Sachin- Lekin kya?_

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_Sachin started cutting vegetables and Purvi started cooking. She was cooking very slow to spend time and Sachin was smiling seeing that. But he accidentally cut his finger._**

_Sachin- Aaaahhhh..._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

**_She ran to him seeing blood._**

_Purvi- Dekha kat gaya na? Maine issi liye aapko rokne ki koshish ki thi, lekin aap..._

**_She started crying._**

_Sachin- Purvi, iss mein rone wali kya baat hai? Bas thoda hi toh laga hai._

_Purvi- Aapke liye thoda hoga, lekin mere liye nahi hai. Aayiye._

**_She held his hand and took him to sitting room. She wiped her tears and brought the first aid kit. And Sachin was just looking at her as she was making him confused._**

_Purvi- Ab aise khade khade kya dekh rahe hain? Baithiye._

**_She made him sit and she sat on her knees. She put band aid on his finger and he was smiling seeing her worried for him. She looked at him and became angry seeing him smiling._**

_Purvi- Ab iss mein khushi wali kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Ab aap yahi baith kar jo bhi karna hai kariye, lekin aap kitchen mein nahi aa sakte. Understand?_

_Sachin- Tum kitni strict ho yaar?_

_Purvi- Woh toh main hoon? _

_Sachin- Agar mere saath itni strict ho toh apne bachon ke saath kya karogi tum?_

_Purvi- Main hamare bachon ke saath bhi strictly behave karungi._

_Sachin- Hamare bache?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Aap baap nahi ban sakte kya?_

_Sachin- Aisa nahi hai. I can be father, but you..._

_Purvi- Mujh mein koi problem nahi hai. I can be mother._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata hai, lekin tum kal se Rajat sir ke pas jaa rahi ho toh hamare bache kaise honge?_

**_Purvi lower her head and went to kitchen._**

* * *

**_So what is happening to Purvi? Why is she not happy as she was? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter? Was it good or not? Hope i am not late this time. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I am really confused about Rajat guys. Some of you don't want him to be with Asha and nor to be alone. There are 2 options. One is that he have to be with Asha and another is that he could have to be dead. And i know you don't want him to die. I need your help guys. Please tell me what do you think and want. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- Thank you very much for all the reviews._**

**_Anushka Kapoor, SachinGirl, monalisa bhakta, duo angel, katiiy, Rajvigirl, adk, CIDans, rajvifan, shilpa patte 1, Priya and all the Guests- Thanks a lot for the reviews and supports._**

**_Harman- I never wanted to denied your request, but Purvi is married to Sachin and her husband loves her so don't you think it's wrong to go back to Rajat leaving Sachin behind? I know i hurt you, but please forgive me. Please!_**

**_Anindita- I am really happy that you are liking this story. Thank you very much for all the supports. Thank you._**

* * *

**_After sometimes, Purvi came to sitting room, but Sachin was not there._**

_Purvi- Yeh Sachin sir, kaha chale gaye? Mujhe bataya bhi nahi. Shayad kamre mein honge, dekhti hoon._

**_She went to their room, but he was not there also. And she searched the whole house, but couldn't found him. And now she really became worried. She called him, but his phone was in sitting room. She sat on the sofa holding her head while being worried. After sometimes, Sachin came and Purvi smiled, but showed him angry face. Sachin was smiling, but he became confused seeing her angry. Just then, Purvi saw something on his hand and she was curious to know what is it, but couldn't do anything as she can't smiled in front him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

**_She went to their room and he followed her while being confused._**

_Sachin- Purvi, baat kya hai?_

**_She smiled lightly by herself and turned around with angry face._**

_Sachin- Kya hua hai?_

_Purvi- Pehle yeh puchiye ki kya nahi hua?_

_Sachin- OK... Kya... kya nahi hua?_

_Purvi- Puchiye ki kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe aise akela chod kar kaise jaa sakte hain? Aapko pata hai main kitna parishan ho gayi thi?_

_Sachin- Jab tumhe bataya hi nahi hai toh mujhe kaise pata chalega ki tum kitna parishan ho gayi thi?_

_Purvi- Main bahut parishan ho gayi thi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Arre aap kuch bataye bina kaha jaa sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch kaam tha._

_Purvi- Haan toh mujhe bata kar bhi toh jaa sakte the na kaam karne? Mujhe bataya kyun nahi?_

_Sachin- Bhul gaya._

_Purvi- Ab kahin bhi jaana ho toh mujhe bata kar hi jaana OK?_

_Sachin- OK meri Maa._

_Purvi- Any ways, yeh aapke haath mein kya hai?_

_Sachin- Yeh? Yeh surprise hai._

_Purvi- Surprise?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Mere liye right?_

_Sachin- Agar yeh tumhare liye nahi hai toh tum kya karogi?_

_Purvi- Main aapse kabhi baat hi nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Isse toh tumhe hi problem hogi._

_Purvi- Mujhe kya problem hogi? Aapse baat kiye bina bhi jee sakti hoon main._

_Sachin- Accha toh lets see ki tum mujhse baat kare bina kaise jee pahogi._

_Purvi- Haan haan, Dekh lena._

_Sachin- We'll see._

_Purvi- We'll see._

**_Purvi went from there and Sachin kept the surprise in the room. He came back after sometimes, and saw Purvi watching movie quietly. He went to kitchen while smiling. All the food were cooked, but Purvi had not ate yet. He went to her and sat beside her and she moved little far from him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tumne khana kyun nahi khaya?_

**_She looked at him and got up. Sachin looked at her confusingly, but she brought a notebook and a pen and sat beside him. He smiled seeing that and she started writing._**

_Purvi(in notebook)- Aapne khaya?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe yeh sab karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main toh bas aise hi keh raha tha. _

_Purvi- Mera sawal ka jawab dijiye._

_Sachin- Jab tak tum nahi bologi, main tumhare koi sawal ka bhi jawab nahi honga. Aayi baat samaj mein?_

_Purvi- Main aapse baat hi nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Sirf aaj hi toh hai Purvi. Kal se tumhe mujhse baat nahi karni padhegi._

**_She left the pen and looked at him. _**

_Purvi(speaking)- Aap hamesha aisa kyun kehte hain?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Yehi ki ab aap mere saath nahi honge._

_Sachin- Lekin sach toh yehi hai na ki tum kal se Rajat sir ke pas jahogi?_

_Purvi- Mujhe iss bare mein koi baat nahi karni hai. Khana khane chahte hain._

**_She went from there and he became more confused. They ate their lunch and after sometimes, they both came to sitting again._**

_Sachin- Khana bhi kha liye toh..._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Woh kapda...?_

_Purvi- Kaun sa kapda?_

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon ki tumhe pata hai aur tum please baat ko kahin aur mat le kar jaho._

_Purvi- Arre mujhe pata hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, ab mujhe gussa aa raha hai. Tum mere liye woh bhi nahi pehn sakti? Aur waise bhi kal ke bad main kabhi tumhe nahi kahunga kuch bhi pehnne ke liye._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Agar aap chahte hain toh thik hai, lekin mere pas ek sawal hai. Agar aap mere sawal ka jawab denge toh hi main woh pehnnungi._

_Sachin- Kaisa sawal?_

_Purvi- Aap kyun chahte hain ki main woh pehnnu?_

_Sachin- Bas aise hi. Mera matlab maine kabhi tumhe chotte kapde pehnte huye nahi dekha hai toh iss liye._

_Purvi- Lekin woh bahut chotta hai._

_Sachin- Itna bhi chotta nahi hai._

_Purvi- Lekin maine aise kapde kabhi pehnne nahi hain._

_Sachin- Issi liye toh main chahta hoon ki tum pehnno. _

_Purvi- OK thik hai, lekin pehnne ke bad hasna mat._

_Sachin- Main kyun hasunga?_

_Purvi- Bas aise hi._

_Sachin- Jaldi jaho._

_Purvi- Lekin agar koi aa gaya toh?_

_Sachin- Koi nahi aayega._

_Purvi- Agar Maa Baba aa gaye toh?_

_Sachin- Woh kal aa rahe hain aaj nahi._

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Sachin- Haan. Jaho._

**_She went to the room and Sachin sat on sofa._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

_Purvi- Pata nahi Sachin sir ko kya hua hai. Woh aisa kyun kar rahe hain? Woh kyun chahte hain ki main chotte kapde pehnnu? Maine kabhi aise kapde nahi pehnne hain, lekin ab... Any ways, mujhe pehnna toh hoga hi._

**_She went to the bathroom with clothes and after sometimes she came out while pulling her short down. She stood in front mirror and looked at herself._**

_Purvi- Oh My God! Main yeh pehn kar kaise jahu? Nahi nahi, main yeh nahi pehn sakti. Keh dungi ki size chotta hai. Haan haan, yehi thik hoga._

**_She was about to go to bathroom again and Sachin knocked the door._**

_Sachin(while knocking)- Purvi, darvaja kholo na._

_Purvi(to herself)- Ab main kya karu? Yeh toh yahi aa gaye. Kya karu?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main jaanta hoon ki tumhe sharm aa rahi hai, lekin tumhe mere saamne sharma ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main tumhara pati hoon, lekin ek dost bhi hoon._

_Purvi- Sir, yeh bahut chotta hai._

_Sachin- Main ek baar dekhna chahta hoon._

**_She again looked at herself and took out her dupatta and wrapped around her. She slowing opened the door and Sachin was smiling, but became shocked seeing her wrapped in dupatta. _**

_Sachin- Yeh sab kya hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Dekhiye sir, main nahi jaanti ki aap mujhe aise kyun dekhna chahte hain, lekin main itne chotte kapde nahi pehn sakti._

_Sachin- Arre ek baar. Aur agar kapde mein bhi tumhe itna sharm aa rahi hai toh tumhare bache kaise honge?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab? Tum itni badhi ho kar bhi nahi jaanti ki bache jaise bante hain?_

_Purvi- Pata hai, lekin..._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Lekin kya?_

_Purvi- Matlab woh..._

_Sachin- Haan haan woh..._

_Purvi- Woh main... Mera matlab mujhe..._

_Sachin(moving more closer)- Tumhe?_

**_Sachin was moving closer and Purvi was moving backward._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh sir kar kya rahe hain? _

_Sachin(thinking)- Mere saamne sharm aa rahi hai na? Abhi dekhata hoon isse. Arre mere saamne sharma ne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

**_He was moving closer and she hit the wall. She tried to move away, but he placed his hand. She looked at him while being tensed and tried to go from another side, but he placed his hand on that side also. She looked at him while being nervous and he moved more closer to her. He placed his hand on her waist so she closed her eyes while shivering. And she also left the dupatta that she was holding. Sachin became confused thinking how can his single touch make her shivered. She opened her eyes and looked at him again. He pulled her closer and unwrapped the dupatta as she was lost in him. _**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh Purvi ko ho kya gaya hai? Woh mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi hai? Aur mere chune se usse itna fark kyun padh raha hai? _

**_He looked at her from top to bottom and she was looking so perfect. He again looked at her while smiling, but she was still looking at him. He became confused and touched her cheek to make her in senses, but she again closed her eyes. It was became harder the each movement for both of them to control them. Sachin moved back, but she held his hand._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_She placed her finger on his lips so she became shocked. He had never thought she would ever act like that and she also had not thought she will ever do that. She moved closer to him and he was just looking at her. She was about to locked her lips, but her phone rang. Both of them came to the reality and looked at each other shockingly. Sachin turned around and Purvi also moved back. She looked at the name on the phone and it was from her parents so she picked up the call and Sachin went from there._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Hello._

_PM- Purvi, tu kya kar rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi bas..._

_PM- Accha sun Purvi, tu kabhi ghar kyun nahi aati? Tujhe hamari yaad nahi aati kya?_

_Purvi- Bahut yaad aati hai Maa._

_PM- Accha toh kal aa jaa Sachin ke saath._

_Purvi- Maa, hum abhi Mumbai mein nahi hain._

_PM- Toh phir kaha ho tum dono?_

_Purvi- Hum Delhi aaye hain._

_PM- Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Rajat yaha hain Maa._

_PM- Toh?_

_Purvi- Maa, Sachin sir mujhe Rajat ke pas chodne aaye hain._

_PM- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan Maa aur Di bhi yahi hai._

_PM= Asha bhi Delhi mein hai?_

_Purvi- Ji Maa._

_PM- Tu usse milli?_

_Purvi- Nahi Maa, lekin kabhi na kabhi toh hum mil hi jayenge._

_PM- Woh sab thik hai Purvi, lekin tu Rajat ke pas kaise jaa sakti hai? Sachin pati hai tera. Aur pati ke hote huye tu kisi aur ke pas kaise jaa sakti hai? Tu aisa soch bhi kaise sakti hai?_

_Purvi- Lekin Maa, main pyaar toh..._

_PM- Tu Rajat se pyaar karti thi aur woh tera kal hai, lekin Sachin tera aaj hai. Tu Sachin ko chod kar Rajat ke pas jayegi?_

_Purvi- Toh main kya karu Maa?_

_PM- Main kuch nahi keh sakti. Tera dil jo kehta hai wohi kar._

_Purvi- Main faisla nahi le paa rahi hoon Maa. Pata nahi kya hua hai mujhe?_

_PM- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Jab hum yaha aaye the toh main bahut khush thi yeh soch kar ki ab main Rajat se millungi, lekin aaj kal bahut ajib lag raha hai. Jab Sachin sir mujhe uss baat ki yaad dilate hain toh khushi hone ki waja main dukhi hoti hoon. Pata nahi main karu?_

_PM- Kahin tujhe Sachin se pyaar toh nahi hua?_

_Purvi- Pyaar?_

_PM- Haan._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi Maa. Aisi baat nahi hai. _

_PM- Mere khayal se tujhe phir se pyaar hua hai Purvi. Aur main bas itna hi kahungi ki kuch galat mat karna._

_Purvi- Thik hai Maa._

_PM- Accha abhi main rakti hoon._

_Purvi- Baba kaise hain?_

_PM- Thik hi hain. Lekin Asha aur tere bina ghar pe mann nahi lagta._

_Purvi- Aapne Di ko maaf kar diya?_

_PM- Maine toh usse maaf kar diya hai, lekin tere Baba ka pata nahi. Lekin mujhe pata hai ki agar woh saamne aa kar maafi mangegi toh woh bhi maaf kar denge._

_Purvi- Aap sahi keh rahi hain Maa._

_PM- Accha bye._

_Purvi- Bye..._

**_She disconnected the call and looked at herself in the mirror. Next Day, both of them became really and came to sitting room._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Apne saare kapde le lo._

_Purvi- Kyun sir?_

_Sachin- Tum phir se bhul gayi kya? Ab tum Rajat sir ke pas jaa rahi ho._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_She went to the room and came back with her clothes._**

_Purvi- Chaliye sir._

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_They drove to Rajat's house and they were quiet the whole distances. Sachin parked the car in front Rajat's house and both of them came out of the car._**

_Purvi- Aap nahi chalenge mere saath?_

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. _

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Hamara saath itna hi hai Purvi. Hamara saath yaha tak hi hai. Tum andar jaho. Rajat sir tumhe dekh kar bahut khush honge._

_Purvi- Sir, kya ek baar hum hug kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Hug?_

_Purvi- Please. The last Hug._

**_Sachin smiled lightly and Purvi hugged him tightly. Just then, Rajat came out of the house to go to his work and became shocked seeing SachVi. She was crying in the hug and he hardly wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to cry at loud, but he had to hide his tears in front Purvi. Rajat smiled seeing them. Purvi wiped her tears and they got separated. _**

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhe kuch dena hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

**_He took out the surprised that he had brought the day before. She smiled lightly and there were bangles and they were similar to those which Rajat had gave her. He held her hands and put them on her hands. Tears fell from Purvi's eyes while as Sachin's._**

_Purvi- Kya aap khush hain?_

_Sachin- Of course. Main bahut khush hoon. Aaj tumhe apna pyaar milne wala hai._

_Purvi- Agar aap khush hain toh aap ro kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Ro toh tum bhi rahi ho. Kya tum khush nahi ho?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

_Sachin- Tumhe khush hona chahiye... Any ways, andar jaho._

**_She shook her head a little and moved her steps toward Rajat's house. It was enough for Sachin so he sat on the car and drove toward his house. Purvi looked at him with tears and Rajat came to her. Asha saw them from window and she also came to them. Rajat placed his hand on Purvi's shoulder. She looked at Rajat and Asha with tears and Rajat and Asha smiled._**

_Rajat- Purvi, tum yaha kya kar ho? Tumhe toh Sachin ke saath hona chahiye tha._

_Purvi- Main..._

_Asha- Purvi, tu ro kyun rahi hai?_

**_She just hugged her tightly and started crying. They got separated after sometimes._**

_Asha- Mujhe maaf karde Purvi. Meri ek galti ke karan tujhe yeh sab karna padha._

_Purvi- Di, Sachin sir mujhe chod kar chale gaye? Kaise jaa sakte hain woh mujhe aise chod kar? Kaise Di? _

_Asha- Purvi, pehle tu rona band kar. _

_Purvi- Di, please Sachin sir ko wapas la do._

_Rajat- Tum yaha kar kya rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Mujhse bahut badhi galti ho gayi Rajat._

_Rajat- Galti?_

_Purvi- Sachin sir mere khushi ke liye mujhe aapke pas chodne aaye the._

_Rajat- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan. Lekin maine galat kiya. Ab meri khushi aap nahi woh ban chuke hain._

_Rajat- Purvi, tumne bahut badhi galti ki hai. Main tumhara kal tha, lekin Sachin...? Sachin tumhara aaj hai._

_Purvi- I am sorry Rajat. Main aapke saath kiya hua wada pura nahi kar sakti._

_Rajat- Mujhse kiya hua wada yaad hai, lekin Sachin ke saath 7 phere lete huye kiya wada kaise bhul gayi tum?_

_Purvi- Rajat, Di, please mujhe unke pas jaana hai. Main ab unke bina nahi jee sakti. Please._

_Rajat- Chalo, main tumhe tumhare ghar chod deta hoon. Address toh yaad hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan. Di, tum bhi aaho na._

_Asha- Nahi Purvi. Maine Sachin ke saath bahut galat kiya hai. Main nahi jaa sakti unke saamne._

_Purvi- Sachin sir aisa nahi hain Di. Unno ne toh tumhe kabka maaf kar diya. Chalo na._

_Asha- Nahi, main ab Mumbai jahungi, Maa Baba se maafi mangne. Tu jaa apne Sachin sir ke pas._

**_RajVi smiled and they went to Sachin's house._**

**_At Sachin's House_**

**_Sachin was crying badly remembering Purvi. He remembered each and every movement that he spent with her. _**

**_Outside The House_**

**_Purvi was happy to came back to Sachin and Rajat was happy for her. Just then, she remembered something._**

_Purvi- Rajat..._

_Rajat- Haan, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sachin sir mujhse pyaar nahi karte._

_Rajat- Kya?_

_Purvi- Woh kisi aur se pyaar karte hain._

_Rajat- Purvi tum kaisi insaan ho?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Rajat- Tum uske saath itna reh kar bhi uska pyaar nahi samaj paayi. Woh tumse bahut pyaar karta hai. Itna pyaar karta hai jitna main bhi tumse nahi karta tha._

_Purvi- Aapko kaise pata?_

_Rajat- Agar woh tumse pyaar nahi karta toh tumhare khushi ke liye woh yeh sab nahi karta. Aur maine dekha tha tum dono ko mere ghar ke saamne. Saaf saaf uski aankhon mein tumhara liye pyaar dekhi de raha tha._

_Purvi- Sach mein?_

_Rajat- Haan._

_Purvi- Waise kya aapko dukh nahi ho raha ki main Sachin ke pas jaa rahi hoon?_

_Rajat- Nahi, kyunki tum sahi kar rahi ho. Aur main tumhe pyaar karta tha aur ab bhi karta hoon, lekin Sachin se zyada nahi. Aur main toh bhagwan se yehi dua mangta hoon ki mujhe phir se pyaar naa ho._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Rajat- Pyaar mein itne problems jo hote hain. Aur ab mujhe promotion bhi mill gayi hai toh mere pas personal life ke liye waqt nahi hai._

_Purvi- Waise Di aapke ghar mein kaise aayi?_

**_Rajat told her the story about how he met Asha._**

_Purvi- Thank you very much. Aapne meri Di ka itna khayal rakka._

_Rajat- Waise hum pyaar nahi yaar banke reh sakte hain na?_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Hum aajse dost huye._

_Rajat- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha, andar chalte hain._

_Rajat- Tum jaho. Ek case hai uske liye mujhe jaana hoga._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Bye._

_Rajat- Best of luck._

_Purvi- Thanks._

**_She ran to the door and he went to his work. She belled the door and after sometimes, he opened the door. He became shocked seeing her there. Tears came into Purvi's eyes seeing him in that condition. His eyes were red and he was looking really weak._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum please chali jaho. Maine bahut muskil se apne aapko sambala hai. Ab aur nahi hota mujhse._

_Purvi- Andar nahi bula henge apni biwi ko?_

_Sachin- Ab tum meri biwi nahi rahi Purvi._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun keh rahe hain?_

**_He moved toward the sitting room and Purvi came in front him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum kyun aayi ho? Tum bahut buri ho? Tum mujhe chod kar chali gayi?_

_Purvi- Aapko yaad hai, maine ek baar Bureau mein aapse kaha tha ki juda hone ke bad aur pyaar ho jaata hai?_

_Sachin- Haan toh?_

_Purvi- Toh mujhe aur pyaar ho gaya?_

_Sachin- Issi liye toh main keh raha hoon ki tum Rajat sir ke pas jaho. Wohi tumhare pyaar hain._

_Purvi- Nahi. Main Rajat se pyaar karti thi, lekin ab mujhe kisi aur se pyaar ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Saath rehte rehte mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya, lekin tumhe mujhse pyaar kabhi nahi hua? Main kitna unlucky hoon na? Jisse main pyaar karta hoon woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karti._

**_Purvi held his face on her palms and smiled in tears, but Sachin was not looking at her._**

_Purvi- Mere taraf dekhiye._

_Sachin- Main nahi dekh sakta. Bahut muskil se bhulne ki koshish ki hai, lekin agar maine tumhe phir se dekh liye toh mujhe phir se pyaar ho jayega._

_Purvi- Toh kya main itni buri hoon ki aap mujhse pyaar bhi nahi karna chahte?_

_Sachin- Haan. Bahut buri ho tum. Bahut buri. I hate you._

_Purvi- I love you._

_Sachin- Nahi, i hate you. _

_Purvi- But, i love you._

_Sachin- I hate you Purvi._

_Purvi- I love you._

_Sachin(looking at her)- I... i love you._

**_They hugged each other tightly while crying. They hugged each other for sometimes and got separated._**

_Purvi- I am so sorry sir. Main aapko kabhi dukhi nahi karna chahti thi, lekin pata nahi main yeh galti kaise kar baithi. I am so sorry._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mere pas ho isse zyada mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye. Thank you for coming into my life._

_Purvi- Aapko bhi thank you._

**_They hugged each other and just then someone coughed. They got separated and became shocked seeing the person._**

* * *

**_So who was the person that coughed? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- So what do you think about the chapter? I hope you liked it and if you don't then please tell me the reason. I am sorry to RajVi's fan for not making them together. But i hope SachVi's fans are happy. Really sorry to hurt you. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. Sorry, i can't thank you by your names as time is tight for me now. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

_**They became shocked seeing Sachin's parents standing with a big smile on their lips. Sachin's father was looking at them and Sachin's mother was wiping her tears. SachVi looked at each other and his parents came in.**_

_SF- Yaha chal kya raha hai?_

_**SachVi took their blessings and smiled.**  
_

_SM- Yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Kya Maa?_

_SM- Main kahin sapna toh nahi dekh rahi na?_

_Purvi- Nahi Maa. Aap sapna nahi dekh rahi hain._

_SM- Maltab ab tu hamare saath rahegi?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_SF- Arre koi mithai laho yaar. Hari mithai le kar aaho._

**_The servant brought some sweets and everyone ate it while smiling._**

_SF- Yeh tujhe kya hua hai Sachin?_

_Sachin- Kya hua Baba? Main toh thik thak hi hoon._

_SF- Aisa lag raha hai jaise tu abhi tak ro raha tha. Hamare aane ke bad hi rona band kiya hai._

_Sachin- Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_SM- Aur Purvi, tu bhi kam nahi lag rahi._

_Purvi- Main jhut nahi bolungi. Main sach mein bahut ro rahi thi. Jab yeh mujhe chod kar aaye toh mujhe bahut dard hua? Mujhe pata nahi tha ki main inse pyaar karne lagi hoon, lekin uss dard ne mujhe samja diya._

_SF- Accha ab sab fresh hote hain._

_SM- Accha Hari, khana banalo. Bhuk lagi hai._

_Purvi- Maa, main hoon na?_

_SM- Ab hamesha tujhe hi karna hai. Aaj Hari bana lega toh kya hoga?_

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_All of them went to their room and Sachin's parents were so happy seeing SachVi together._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

_**Purvi became fresh and Sachin went. Purvi was putting her clothes back in the closet and saw that short and smiled. She put all the clothes and Sachin came out of the bathroom. He became confused seeing her smiling by herself. He went near her and stared at her. Purvi smiled more seeing him.**_

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi, tum thik toh hona?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya hoga? Main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Agar thik ho toh bina koi karan muskura kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Karan kaise nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Main unn pal ke bare mein soch rahi thi jab hum saath the._

_Sachin- Ohh..._

_Purvi- Mujhe na hamari love bilkul film jaisi lag rahi hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Woh films mein kabhi ladka ladki ke uppar girta hai toh kabhi ladki ladke ke uppar girti hai. Aur films jaise hamare bich bhi yeh sab hua._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum bilkul pagal ho. Real life ko films se compare kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Ab aap hi sochiye. Hamari shaadi bhi film style mein hua aur pyaar bhi._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Bhale hi hamari shaadi film style mein huyi ho, lekin pyaar nahi. Films mein toh pyaar karne ka natak karte hain, lekin hamara pyaar nakli hai._

_Purvi- Sach kaha aapne. Hum sacha pyaar karte hain ek dusre se._

**_They smiled and hugged each other._**

_Sachin- I love you Purvi._

_Purvi- I love you too sir._

**_He removed her from the hug and Purvi looked at him surprisingly._**

_Purvi- Kya hua sir?_

___Sachin- Tum kisse pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi- Aapse?_

_Sachin- I don't think you love me._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun keh rahe hain aap sir?_

_Sachin- Yeh! _

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tumhe abhi abhi kya kaha?_

___Purvi- Kya kaha maine sir?_

___Sachin- SIR!_

___Purvi- Toh?_

___Sachin- Toh...?_

___Purvi- Aap kya chahte hain?_

___Sachin- Tum mujhe ab se sir nahi kahogi._

___Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

___Sachin- Arre yaar. You love me right?_

___Purvi- Haan._

___Sachin- Toh tum Sachin kaho na. Waise bhi Rajat sir ko toh tum sir nahi bolti thi._

___Purvi- Jalan ho rahi hai?_

___Sachin- Mujhe jalan kyun hogi?_

___Purvi- Main Rajat sir ko Rajat bolti thi, lekin aapko abhi bhi sir bol rahi hoon toh..._

___Sachin- Mujhe koi jalan valan nahi ho rahi hai._

___Purvi- Accha toh mere taraf dekhiye na._

___Sachin- Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai. Main khana khane jaa raha hoon._

**___He went from there and Purvi smiled seeing him._**

___Purvi- Arre sir..._

**___She followed him and he was walking without looking at her. Everyone ate the lunch and Sachin was still angry and Purvi was thinking it's funny. He was angry the whole day and Purvi was observing him the whole day with a smile on her lips. It became night and they again ate the dinner, but Sahcin was still angry. Sachin's parents were confused seeing that._**

___SM- Kya hua hai Sachin? Tu thik toh hai?_

___Sachin- Kuch nahi hua hai Maa. Main thik hoon._

___SF- Itna gussa kiske liye?_

___Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Main gussa nahi hoon._

___SM- Accha, tum dono ab kitne din rahoge yaha? Ab yeh mat kehna ki kal hi jaa rahe hain._

___Sachin- Sahi socha aapne Maa. Hum kal hi jaa rahe hain._

___SF- Itni jaldi kyun?_

___Sachin- Jis kaam se liye aaye the woh ho chuka hai toh ab hama apna duty karna hoga._

___SF- Waise maine tujhe kaha tha na good news ke bare mein?_

___Sachin- Baba... woh main... Matlab hum..._

___SM- Tu ladka hai ya ladki? Ladka ho kar bhi itna sharma rahe ho jitna ladki bhi sharmati._

___Sachin- Ab... aisa bhi koi baat nahi hai. _

___Purvi- Baba, aap kis good news ki baat kar rahe hain?_

**___Sachin looked at Purvi questioningly and his parents smiled._**

___Sachin- Woh..._

___Purvi- Kya? _

___Sachin- Chalo mere saath._

___Purvi- Kyun?_

___Sachin- Chalo toh sahi yaar._

___Purvi- Lekin kyun? Mujhe good news ke bare mein jaana hai._

___Sachin- Main tumhe explain kar dunga, tum pehle chalo toh sahi._

___Purvi- Good night Maa Baba._

___SF & SM- Good night._

**___Sachin dragged her to their room and his parents laughed seeing that._**

**___In SachVi's Room_**

**___Sachin locked the door and made her sit on the bed._**

___Purvi- Sir, mujhe jaanna hai good news ke bare mein. Baba kis type ki good news ke bare mein baat kar rahe the?_

**___He was about to explain her, but stopped when she said sir. He went to bathroom and she remained shocked._**

___Purvi- Yeh ho kya raha hai yaar? Mujhe koi explain kyun nahi kar raha ki kaisa good news ke bare mein Baba baat kar rahe the? Aur Sachin...? Pata nahi kya hua hai? Acche se baat bhi nahi kar rahe. Aaj tak maine sir hi bola hai toh ab ek dam se Sachin kaise keh sakti hoon? Waqt lagta hai sab chiz mein._

**___After sometimes, he came out of the bathroom and she ran to him._**

___Purvi- Please bataiye toh sahi._

___Sachin- Pehle sone ke liye ready ho jaho uske bad bataunga._

___Purvi- Abhi kyun nahi bata sakte?_

___Sachin- Meri itni chotti si baat bhi nahi maan sakti tum?_

___Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**___She went to the bathroom anad came back after sometimes. She went near Sachin, who was standing near window looking at the moon and the stars. _**

___Purvi- Accha ab bataiye._

___Sachin(turning around)- Ohh, tum aa gayi?_

___Purvi- Ji. Ab jaldi bataiye ki Baba kis type ki good news ki baat kar rahe the?_

___Sachin- Woh hamare bache ke bare mein baat kar rahe the._

___Purvi- Hamare bache?_

___Sachin- Haan. Hamare bache! Baba ne mujhe bahut pehle hi kaha tha ki unhe ab Dada banna hai, lekin hamara rishta..._

___Purvi- Main Baba ko khush dekhna chahti hoon sir, lekin bache..._

___Sachin- Waise mujhe nahi lagta ki Baba ka sapna kabhi pura ho payega._

___Purvi- Kyun? Hum dono mein koi problem nahi hai? We can be parents._

___Sachin- Haan, lekin tumne mujhe abhi tak apnaya nahi hai toh hamare bache kaise honge?_

___Purvi- Keh kya rahe hain aap? Main aapko apna chuki hoon._

___Sachin- Agar tum mujhe apnati toh mujhe sir kehke nahi bulati._

___Purvi- Itni si baat ke liye aap itna dukhi kyun ho rahe hain?_

___Sachin- Yeh itni si baat nahi hai Purvi._

___Purvi- Accha thik hai. Ab se main aapko sir nahi Sachin kahungi. Ab toh khush hain na aap?_

___Sachin- Thoda._

___Purvi- Ab pura khush karne ke liye mujhe kya karna hoga?_

___Sachin- Kiss!_

___Purvi- What?_

___Sachin- Yes._

___Purvi- Mujhe neend aa rahi hai. Good night._

**___She was about to go, but he held her wrist and pulled her. She placed her both hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist._**

_Purvi- Sachin..._

**_He placed his finger on her lips and she looked at him surprisingly._**

_Sachin- Ab itna surprise hone ki zaroorat nahi hai. Kal toh tum khud hi aayi thi na mere pas?_

_Purvi(removing his finger)- Haan, lekin..._

**_Before she could say anything else, he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and held his arm tightly while shivering. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him smiling. He cleared her face by removing her hair and she was looking at him. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes again. Then, he kissed he right cheek and she held his arm more tightly. He looked at her and then at her hand. He removed her hand and she looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch... kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Main zabar zasti nahi karna chahta Purvi._

_Purvi- Aap koi zabar zasti nahi kar rahe hain. _

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Mere khayal se hum thoda jaldi kar rahe hain. Hama apne aapko thoda time chahiye._

_Purvi- Sahi keh rahe hain aap. Hama ek dusre ko thoda waqt dena chahiye._

_Sachin- Any ways, lets sleep._

_Purvi- Good night._

_Sachin- Good night._

**_Both of them laid next to each other and smiled._**

_Purvi- Sir... I mean Sachin..._

_Sachin- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Aap please raat bhar rona mat._

_Sachin- Main kab roya?_

_Purvi- Kal raat bhar aap ro rahe the._

_Sachin- Main ro raha tha aur tum chup chap dekhti rahi?_

_Purvi- Bahut bura lag raha tha, lekin main karti bhi toh kya karti? Din mein woh chotte kapde ke karan jo hua usse le kar hum acche se baat bhi nahi kar rahe the toh..._

_Sachin- Waise tum kaafi acchi lag rahi thi uss kapde mein. _

_Purvi- Aapne dekha?_

_Sachin- Of course. _

_Purvi- Lekin kaise? Maine toh dupatta..._

_Sachin- Ab tum toh mujh mein khuyi huyi thi iss liye tumhe yaad nahi hoga._

_Purvi- Waise aap kyun chahte the ki main woh pehnnu?_

_Sachin- Bas __antim baar _dekhna chahta tha acche se uss kapde mein.

_Purvi- Maine aapko bahut dard diya hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- I am so sorry._

_Sachin- Maaffi toh tabhi milegi jab tum mujhe ek baar kiss karogi._

_Purvi- Phir se?_

_Sachin- Kya problem hai yaar? Kahin aur nahi gal pe._

_Purvi- Mujhse yeh sab nahi hota._

_Sachin- Yeh lo. Gal pe kiss karne mein kya problem hai? Main tumhe kahin aur kiss karne ke liye toh nahi bol raha hoon na?_

_Purvi- Kahin aur matlab?_

_Sachin- Tumhe yeh bhi nahi pata?_

_Purvi- What do you kahin aur?_

_Sachin(moving closer)- Kahin aur matlab..._

**_Before he could reach her lips, she placed her finger on his lips. _**

_Purvi- Abhi nahi._

_Sachin- I am sorry, main bhul gaya tha._

**_He moved back and smiled lightly._**

_Purvi- Good night._

_Sachin- Good night._

**_She turned to another side and after sometimes, she turned and saw him in deep sleep. She smiled and bent herself and kissed his cheek. And then, she slept while smiling. Sachin was not asleep so he woke up and smiled seeing her. He again closed his eyes and both of them slept while smiling. Next morning, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi drying her hair with towel. She didn't know that he was looking at her so she took out the pin of her saree to wear it nicely. She was making it, but saw Sachin looking at her so she wrapped the saree quickly and turned around. Sachin got up and went to bathroom without looking at her. _**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh mujhe itni der se dekh rahe the aur maine dhan hi nahi diya. Mujhe bhi toh yaha yeh sab nahi karna chahiye tha na? Unki koi galti nahi hai._

**_Thinking this, she wore the saree nicely and went to kitchen. After sometimes, Sachin and his parents also came and they did their breakfast together._**

_Sachin- Accha Baba, aaj 5 baje hum Mumbai jaa rahe hain._

_SF- Itni jaldi?_

_Sachin- Baba samajne ki koshish kijiye. Hama ab aapna duty karna hoga._

_Purvi- Haan Baba. Sachin thik keh rahe hain._

_SM- Thik hai. Tum dono jaho, lekin kabhi kabhi aate rehna._

_Sachin- Kaisi baat kar rahi hain Maa. Yeh apna ghar hai. Kabhi bhi aa sakte hain hum. Agar aap naa kehti tab bhi hum aate._

_**Everyone smiled and they spent the family movements together. SachVi went to meet Rajat and they thanks him. Rajat was happy seeing them together.**_

**_At Rajat's House_**

_Sachin- Thank you very much sir._

_Rajat- Ab thank you ki kya baat hai Sachin?_

_Sachin- Aap Purvi ko mujh tak le aaye, iss liye._

_Rajat- Ab iss mein thank you ki koi baat nahi hai. Ab Purvi aur main dost ban chuke hain. Main apni dost ke liye itna toh kar hi sakta hoon. I am very happy ki Purvi tumhare saath hai._

_Sachin- Kyun? Aap usse pyaar nahi karte?_

_Rajat- Karta hoon, lekin utna nahi jitna tum karte ho. Aur waise bhi, ab mujhe promotion mila hai toh agar mera personal life naa ho toh hi accha hai._

_Sachin- Congratulations sir._

_Rajat- Thanks._

_Purvi- Waise sir..._

_Sachin- Tum kisse baat kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Rajat sir se._

_Sachin- Ohh..._

_Rajat- Haan bolo Purvi. Kya kehna chahti ho tum?_

_Purvi- Di, kaha hai? Chali gayi kya?_

_Sachin- Asha yaha thi?_

_Rajat- Haan Sachin. Asha, kuch dino se yaha reh rahi thi._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun?_

_Rajat- Woh galat insaan ke saath phas gayi thi, lekin don't worry she is safe._

_Sachin- Waise mujhe Asha ko thank you kehna hai._

_Purvi- Di ko aap thank you kehna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun? Aap toh usse pasand nahi karte the na?_

_Sachin- Ussi ke wajase toh aaj tum mere saath ho._

_Rajat- Yeh baat toh sahi kaha tumne._

_Sachin- Sir, ab hum chalte hain. 5 beje ki flight hai._

_Rajat- Thik hai, lekin apne bachon ki Naamkaran mein zaroor bulana._

**_Rajat smiled saying this and Purvi turned red hearing it while Sachin smiled._**

_Sachin- Of course Sir._

_Purvi- Bye sir._

_Rajat- Bye._

_**At 4:30 PM, Sachin was waiting for Purvi to came and she was doing it late.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, jaldi aaho na yaar. Hum late ho rahe hain._

_Purvi- Abhi aayi._

_Sachin- Jaldi._

_Purvi- Aayi baba._

**_She came out of the room and both of them came to his parents. They touched their feet and went from there._**

**_After Some Hours, _****_In Mumbai, At _**SachVi's House.

_Purvi- Wow! Finally aa gaye._

_Sachin- Yaar main bahut thak gaya hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Accha aapko bhuk nahi lag rahi kya?_

_Sachin- Lag rahi hai, lekin khana kaun banayega?_

_Purvi- Main aur kaun?_

_Sachin- Nahi yaar. Bahar chalte hain._

_Purvi- Thik hai chaliye._

**_They went to a restaurant and ate their dinner. They came back home after sometimes and slept as they were tired. Next morning, Purvi work up and looked for Sachin, but he was not there. Just then, he screamed from bathroom._**

_Sachin(screaming)- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Haan..._

_Sachin- Main towel lana bhul gaya._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh towel do na yaar._

_Purvi- Kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Closet mein aur kaha?_

_Purvi- Accha ek minute._

**_She took out a towel from the closet and came to the door._**

_Purvi- Darvaja kholiye._

_Sachin- Arre yaar, mere pas kapde nahi hain._

_Purvi- Thoda sa kholiye, main kuch nahi dekhungi. _

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_He slowly opened the door while hiding his body behind the door. She gave him the towel and he closed the door again. She smiled seeing that. She fixed the bed sheet and then Sachin came out shirtless. Purvi became shocked seeing that and turned around._**

_Purvi- Yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Kya hai?_

_Purvi- Aap..._

_Sachin- Mujhe kya hua?_

**_He came to the mirror and looked at himself._**

_Sachin- Kya hua hai mujhe? _

_Purvi- Aap..._

**_He came in front her and she looked at him with surprised look._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Aap..._

_Sachin- Isse kuch aur bhi bologi ya tumhe bas itna hi bolna aata hai?_

_Purvi- Aap..._

**_He moved closer to check her temperature, but she took it differently. She again turned and he became shocked._**

_Sachin- Oh my god Purvi. Baat kya hai?_

_Purvi- Aap..._

_Sachin- Agar ab ek aur baar sirf aap kaha na toh tumne kabhi socha bhi nahi hoga ki main kabhi aisa bhi kar sakta hoon._

**_She went to bathroom without looking at him._**

_Sachin- Hua kya hai isse? Pagal toh nahi ho gayi hai? Aaj mujh mein aisa kya dekh liya jo usne kahbi nahi dekha?_

**_He again went in front mirror and looked at him from top to bottom. Then, he realized that he was shirtless, but became confused thinking was it that difficult for Purvi to see him shirtless._**

_Sachin- Ohh toh yeh baat hai? Bilkul pagal hai Purvi. Kehti hai ki mujhse pyaar karti hai, lekin mujhe shirtless bhi nahi dekh sakti. Pata nahi main baap kaise ban pahunga. Mujhe toh impossible lag raha hai._

**_He became ready saying this and Purvi came out of the bathroom. She went to another side seeing him and Sachin came from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she became really tensed now. He was smiling seeing that and she slowly unbutton one button of her shirt and she became shocked. Then, she turned to looked at him, but he was standing far and getting ready._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Chhii Purvi. Kitni gandi soch hai teri? Woh bechare toh ready ho rahe hain aur main yaha yeh sab soch rahi hai. I can't believe myself._

**_Sachin looked at her and became confused seeing her in deep thought._**

_Sachin- Kya soch rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi(coming to senses)- Haan..._

_Sachin- Kya soch rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Jaldi karo. Itne dino ke bad aaj hum Bureau jaa rahe hain. We shouldn't be late,_

_Purvi- Haan. Main abhi ready hoti hoon._

**_She started becoming ready and he went to make breakfast. They ate their breakfast and went to Bureau. Everyone in Bureau were happy to see them happy together. At evening, everyone went home._**

**_In Parking Lot_**

_Purvi- Sachin, kya hum Maa Baba ke ghar jaa sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Abhi?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Abhi nahi jaa sakte hum._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Sach kahu toh shaadi ke bad ab hum pehli baar tumhare ghar jayenge toh kuch toh le kar jaana hoga na?_

_Purvi- Toh hum kab jaa sakte hain._

_Sachin- Kal half day ki chutti le kar jayenge. Shopping ke liye time bhi hoga aur hum aaram se baat chit bhi kar payenge,_

_Purvi- Accha toh hum kal jayenge._

_Sachin- Haan. Lekin abhi apna ghar chalo._

_Purvi- chaliye._

**_At SachVi's House, In SachVi's Room_**

_Sachin- Main fresh ho kar aata hoon, tum..._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Nahi?_

_Purvi- Pehle main jahungi._

_Sachin- Purvi, problem kya hai?_

_Purvi- Problem yeh hai ki aap..._

_Sachin- Ab please phir se shuru mat ho jaana._

_Purvi- Main pehle fresh hoti hoon._

_Sachin- Toh jaho na, main dusre kamre mein jahunga._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Purvi went to bathroom and Sachin gave her a confused look._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh ho kya raha hai yaar? Problem kya hai Purvi ki? Subah se mere taraf acche se dekh bhi nahi rahi hai. Kahin woh mere saath naa khush toh nahi hai? Lekin usne khud kaha hai ki woh mujhse pyaar karti hai aur mere saath rehna chahti hai. Lekin phir bhi yeh sab kya hai? Kahin bache ke bare mein toh... Lekin hum dono ne decided kiya tha ki hum kuch time bad woh sab karenge. Toh ab kya problem hai usse? Puchna padhega ki problem kya hai?_

**_Thinking this, he went to another room and got fresh. After sometimes, he came and saw Purvi in kitchen making dinner. She was thinking about something in deep, while cutting vegetables. Sachin went near her, but she was in deep thought so she didn't saw him._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_She didn't heard him so he became confused._**

_Sachin(bit louder)- Purvi..._

**_She again didn't heard him so he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him top to bottom. Sachin became more confused seeing that._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Kuch toh hua hai Purvi. Please batao ki kya hua hai._

_Purvi- Kuch nahi hua hai Sachin._

_Sachin- Naraz ho kya mujhse?_

_Purvi- Main aapse naraz kyun hongi? Aapne kiya kya hai?_

_Sachin- Woh maine tumhe apne ghar jaane nahi diya toh..._

_Purvi- Nahi, main naraz nahi hoon. Aur aap sahi the. Agar hum kal jayenge toh accha rahega._

_Sachin- Toh phir kya problem hai ki tum mere taraf acche se dekh bhi nahi rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai Sachin. Aap chinta kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Are you sure ki koi problem nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Ya. Aur aap yaha kya kar rahe hain? Jaa ke films dekhiye na._

_Sachin- Thik hai thik hai, jaa raha hoon._

**_She smiled and he went to sitting room. After eating dinner, they came to their room and Purvi was still thinking. They became ready to sleep and Sachin came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi, baat kya hai? Saaf saaf batao. Agar koi parishani hai toh mujhse share karo na._

_Purvi- Actually, main bahut sharminda feel kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Sharminda? _

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun? Tumne aisa kya kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Maine aapko galat samja hai._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Woh subah aapko bina kapde mein dekh kar pata nahi kya hua mujhe. Main bata nahi sakti ki main kya kya soch rahi thi._

_Sachin- Kya kya soch rahi thi?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi, bahut ajib feel hua. Aur main aapke bare mein bahut galat sochne lagi._

_Sachin- Kya sochne lagi tum?_

_Purvi- Main bata nahi sakti._

_Sachin- Ab mujhe nahi bataogi toh kisse bataogi?_

_Purvi- Baat hi aisi hai ki main bata nahi sakti._

_Sachin- Aankhe band karke batao._

**_Purvi told him about her thoughts in the morning and Sachin laughed hearing that._**

_Purvi- Aap has kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Arre hassu nahi toh phir kya karu? Tum ho hi itni funny._

_Purvi- Maine aapko kitna galat samja, lekin phir bhi aap has rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi, kabhi kabhi ho jaata hai aisa. Aur main tumhara pati hoon, tumhe haq hai yeh sab sochne ka._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Mujhe toh lag raha tha ki tum shayad mere saath khush nahi ho iss liye..._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, main aapke saath bahut khush hoon._

_Sachin- Waise tumhe yaad hai tumhe kal raat kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Kal... Raat?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Maine kuch nahi kiya tha._

_Sachin- Kiya tha aur aaj bhi tumhe wohi karna hai._

_Purvi- Maine kuch nahi kiya tha._

**_He wrapped his arms around her waist from back so she remembered her thoughts. She turned and looked at him. _**

_Purvi- Kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kya? Bas hug karne ki koshish kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, tumhe itna sharm kya aata hai?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab? _

_Sachin- At least mere saamne toh nahi sharma na chahiye tumhe._

_Purvi- Main kya kar sakti hoon? Mujhe khud nahi pata ki main aisi kyun hoon. Lekin aapne yeh sab kyun pucha?_

**_He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her._**

_Purvi- Kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main kaha kuch kar raha hoon yaar? Yeh toh kuch bhi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Accha aapne woh sab kyun pucha tha?_

_Sachin- Tum chahti hona ki hamare do bache hon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh bache sharma ne se nahi hote._

_Purvi- Sachin, main jaanti hoon, lekin kya karu main aisi hi hoon._

_Sachin- I know. _

_Purvi- Ab sote hain._

_Sachin- Arre kiss kiye bina kaise?_

_Purvi- Aap phir se shuru ho gaye?_

_Sachin- Ek kiss hi toh hai._

_Purvi- Aankhe band kijiye._

_Sachin- Kiss karne mein bhi sharm aati hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Thoda._

_Sachin- OK thik hai. Jaldi karna, mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

_**He closed his eyes smiling and she moved closer biting her lower lip. She was about to kiss his cheek, but he opened his eyes and kissed her lips. She was super shocked and he smiled. He winked so she hugged him while smiling. **_

_Purvi- I love you._

_Sachin- I love you more than you do._

**_She got separated and looked at him surprisingly._**

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi lagta ki aap mujhse utna pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Agar aap mujhse utna pyaar karte toh aise dhoke se kiss nahi karte._

_Sachin- Ab shide muh bolta toh tum nahi maanti toh main kya karta?_

_Purvi- Ek baar bolke toh dekhte._

_Sachin- Accha?_

**_She smiled. He pulled her more closer and started moving closer. But, she placed her finger on his lips._**

_Purvi- Aap chance kho chuke hain._

_Sachin(removing her finger)- Chance toh tum kho chuki ko. Ab tum mujhse bach nahi sakti._

_Purvi- Aap aisa kuch nahi karenge._

_Sachin- Main kya kar sakta hoon, yeh toh tumne abhi tak dekha hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe neend aa rahi hai, main sona chahti hoon.  
_

**_She went in front mirror and took off claw hair clip from her hair. He hugged her from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. She looked at him through mirror and he removed her hair from her neck and kissed it. She turned and hugged him tightly. She got separated after sometimes, but with closed eyes. He held her face with his palms and she slowly opened her eyes._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main kuch nahi karne wala. Maine yeh sab bas tumhare andar ka sharm ko bhagane ke liye kiya hai. Main nahi chahta ki future mein kuch bhi galat ho. _

_Purvi(smiling)- Aap jaadugar bhi hain kya?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Aapke ek kiss se pata nahi mujhe kya ho jaata hai. Control hi nahi kar paati apne aapko._

_Sachin- Haan, mujhe bhi ajib lagi yeh baat._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe koi tension nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Aap mere pati hain, agar hamare bich kuch ho bhi gaya toh bhi koi problem nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tumhe koi problem nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Lekin, abhi problem hai kyunki mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai. So good night._

_Sachin- Good night._

**_She laid down and he laid next to her. He looked at her so she moved closer. She kissed his cheek and they slept while hugging each other. Next day, Purvi woke up and smiling seeing Sachin. She slowly removed his hands from her and went to bathroom. After sometimes, she came out and went near Sachin to call him._**

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin(in sleep)- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Uthiye._

_Sachin- Sone do na yaar, waise bhi raat bhar tumhare kharate ke karan acche se so nahi paaya._

_Purvi- Main kharate marrti hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Jaldi uthiye varna..._

_Sachin- Varna kya?_

_Purvi- Abhi dekhati hoon._

**_He again slept turning to another side and she brought a jug of water and pure on him. He got up in surprise and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya kiya tumne?_

_Purvi- Aur koi rasta nahi tha._

_Sachin- Yeh galat kiya tumhe._

_Purvi- Ab jaldi jayiye._

**_He went to bathroom while looking at her. And she started fixing the bed while talking to herself. She was about to go to kitchen, but he shouted from the bathroom._**

_Sachin- Purvi, towel nahi hai._

_Purvi(to herself)- Ab yeh lo. Phir se towel mang rahe hain._

_Sachin- Jaldi karo na yaar._

_Purvi- Arre towel andar hi hai._

_Sachin- Nahi hai yaha._

_Purvi- Arre, main khud rakka hai._

_Sachin- Main keh raha hoon na ki nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Main bhi keh rahi hoon na ki hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi hai._

_Purvi- Hai._

_Sachin- Please jaldi karo. Yaha nahi hai._

_Purvi- Ek minute, main dusra deti hoon._

_Sachin- Jaldi._

**_She took out another towel while shaking her head and went near the door._**

_Purvi- Darvaja kholiye._

**_He opened the door and pulled her inside. She was completely shocked. And again he was shirtless with towel on. She turned toward the wall and he came in front her. So, again turned to another side and he again came in front. She was turning here and there and he was coming in front her every time. She moved little far, but stepped on shop. She was about to fall, but Sachin caught her. She caught his arm tightly and he smiled. He was moving closer and she was just looking at him. He was about to kiss her, but she turned her head. He made her stand nicely and stood in front her._**

_Purvi- Aapne yeh kya kiya?_

_Sachin- Kya kiya maine?_

_Purvi- Towel andar hi tha, lekin phir bhi kyun kaha ki nahi hai? Aur yeh jaante huye ki aap shirtless hain, mujhe andar khich liya?_

_Sachin- Shukar mannao ki at least towel pehnna hai._

_Purvi- Waise aapne mujhe andar kyun kicha?_

_Sachin- Badla lene ke liye._

_Purvi- Badla?_

_Sachin- Haan badla. Tumhe mujh per pani giraya tha na?_

_Purvi- Woh toh main bas aise hi..._

_Sachin- Agar tumhe yaha se jaana hai toh meri ek shart hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

**_Sachin placed his finger on her lips and on his. Purvi looked at him surprisingly and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Main yeh nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Agar nahi kar sakti toh yaha se jaa bhi nahi sakti. Aur haan, mujhe zabar zasti karne ke liye majboor mat karo._

_Purvi- Aap kuch nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Mere ek baar chune se tum apna control kho deti ho, yeh toh tumhe pata hi hai._

_Purvi- Gal tak thik hi tha, lekin ab muh per...? Mujhse nahi hoga._

_Sachin- Agar yaha se jaana hai toh jaldi karo aur agar nahi hai toh tab tak raho jab tak kiss karne ka mann nahi hota._

_Purvi- Hum late ho rahe hain._

_Sachin- I don't care._

**_She moved to go, but he stood at the door. After sometimes, she acted like she is having pain in the stomach so he ran to her while being worried._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi?_

_Purvi- Pet mein dard ho raha hai. Ahhhhhh..._

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_He put his arm around her shoulder and took her out to the room. He made her laid and he was really worried. She felt guilty for doing such a thing that made him that worried. _**

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo, main abhi doctor ko phone lagata hoon._

**_He started dialing the doctor's number, but she came and held his hand._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum uthi kyun? Tum leti raho, main abhi doctor ko phone lagata hoon. Tum please..._

**_Just then, she did something that shocked him._**

* * *

**_So what did Purvi do that shocked Sachin? What is going to happen next?_**

**_A/N- How was the chapter guys? I hope you liked it. There are many romance so i hope you liked it. I really don't know when will i update next chapter, but i will try to do it soon. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thank you very much for all the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter also. Sorry for all the mistakes i made.**_

* * *

_**Sachin became shocked when Purvi blocked his lips by hers. After she got separated, he looked at her surprisingly.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe yeh sab karne ki zaroorat nahi thi. Main toh tumse mazak kar raha tha yaar. Aur tumhe toh dard ho raha hai na toh tumhe aaram karna chahiye. Tum please let jaho._

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin._

_Sachin- Sorry?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Maine natak kiya tha._

_Sachin- Natak?_

_Purvi- Mujhe koi dard nahi ho rahi._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Main dard mein hone ka natak kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Are you mad Purvi? Main kitna parishan ho gaya tha._

_Purvi- Sorry kaha na maine?_

_Sachin- Lekin tumhe yeh natak kiya kyun?_

_Purvi- Main kiss karna nahi chahti thi iss liye._

_Sachin- Main toh bas tumse mazak kar raha tha. Waise bhi kya faida hua tumhe yeh natak karke? Kiss toh kar hi liya tumne._

_Purvi- Aapne mujhe maaf kar diya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha toh aap ready ho jahiye, main breakfast banati hoon. Hum aaj sach mein ho gaya._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Purvi went to kitchen and Sachin became ready. After eating breakfast, they went to Bureau. They worked until the lunch and came to ACP._**

_ACP- Kya baat hai Sachin?_

_Sachin- Sir, hama half-day chutti chahiye thi._

_ACP- Agar lena hi tha toh full-day lete na half-day kyun?_

_Purvi- Hama half-day hi chahiye sir. Aur waise bhi abhi abhi toh hama kitne dino ki chutti li thi._

_ACP- Baat toh sahi hai. Accha thik hai. Tum dono jaa sakte ho._

_SachVi- Thank you sir._

**_ACP smiled went from there. _**

_Purvi- Accha toh ab hum shopping karne jaa rahe hain right?_

_Sachin- Haan. Aur shopping ke bad Maa Baba ke ghar aur phir hamara ghar._

_Purvi- Thik hai toh phir chaliye._

**_They went for the shopping and they shopped something to take to Purvi's house and went to her's house after finishing the shopping. Sachin belled the door, but no one opened the door so Sachin turned to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Darvaja koi khol kyun nahi raha hai yaar?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata? Shayad sab bathroom mein honge._

_Sachin- 3 log ek hi time per bathroom mein toh nahi ho sakte na?_

_Purvi- Thodi der rukte hain._

_Sachin- Main bore ho raha hoon._

_Purvi- Sorry, i can't do anything._

_Sachin- I have an idea._

_Purvi- Kya?_

**_He pulled her and wrapped his arms around her._**

_Purvi(trying to move)- Yeh sab kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Romance aur kya?_

_Purvi- Darvaje ke saamne romance?_

_Sachin- Kahin pe yeh likha hai kya ki koi darvaje ke saamne romance nahi kar sakta?_

_Purvi- Agar kisi ne dekh liya toh?_

_Sachin- Toh kya? We are married._

_Purvi- Phir bhi. Agar Maa Baba ne dekh liya toh?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi hoga yaar. Main tumhara boyfriend nahi pati hoon. Kuch nahi karenge woh._

_Purvi- Please chodiye na. Jo bhi hai hum raat mein karenge._

_Sachin- Raat mein?_

_Purvi- Haan... I mean not all that, but..._

_Sachin- But?_

_Purvi- Aap kyun kar rahe hain yeh?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai, chod raha hoon, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin kya?_

_Sachin- Kiss karna hoga._

_Purvi- Aap hamesha kiss kyun karna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Pyaar badhta hai kiss karne se._

_Purvi- Maine nahi maanti._

**_Sachin pulled her more closer and just then, Purvi's parents came from somewhere. They smiled seeing them that closer. And Purvi's father coughed so Sachin left her and they looked at each other. They went to them and touched their feet._**

_PF- Tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho? Asha ne darvaja nahi khola kya?_

_Sachin- Asha andar hai?_

_PM- Hona toh chahiye usse._

_Purvi- Kisi kaam mein busy hogi Di. Aapke pas chabi hai na toh aap khliye._

_PF- Chal._

**_Purvi's father opened the door and all of them went inside. Purvi gave her mother the stuff that they brought and sat near Sachin._**

_Sachin- Aap toh keh rahe the ki Asha andar hai, lekin woh toh kahin dekhi nahi de rahi hai._

_Purvi- Main Di ke kamre mein jaa rahi hoon._

**_Purvi went to Asha's room and saw her crying. Purvi went near her and sat down. Asha wiped her tears seeing Purvi and turned to her._**

_Asha- Purvi, tu kab aayi?_

_Purvi- Bas abhi aayi hoon. Lekin tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Asha- Main ro kaha rahi hoon? Tujhe koi galat faami huyi hai._

_Purvi- Di, mujhse jhut mat bolo. Batao, kya baat hai?_

_Asha- Purvi, kuch nahi hai._

_Purvi- Di, please batao._

_Asha- Purvi woh Baba..._

_Purvi- Baba? Kya hua hai Baba ko?_

_Asha- Unhe kuch nahi hua hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir...?_

_Asha- Purvi, Baba ne mujhe maaf nahi kiya._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Asha- Haan. Aur unno ne sahi kiya. Main maaffi ki layak hi nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Aisa mat bolo Di._

_Asha- Nahi Purvi. Main issi ke layak hoon._

_Purvi- Di, tum chinta mat karo. Main Baba se baat karungi._

_Asha- Koi faida nahi hai. Tujhe kya lagta hai ki agar tum kahegi toh woh mujhe maaf kar denge?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Asha- Nahi Purvi. Maa ke hazar baar kehne per bhi unno ne mujhe maaf nahi kiya._

_Purvi- Di, hamesha aisa nahi chal sakta. Mere saath chalo. _

_Asha- Lekin Purvi._

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki chalo?_

**_Purvi held her hand and took her to everyone. Sachin smiled seeing Asha, but Purvi's father became angry. Purvi saw that and looked at her mother, but she lower her head. Sachin came to them and Asha lower her her head._**

_Sachin- Kaisi ho Asha?_

_Asha- Main... Main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhe thank you kehna tha._

**_Asha looked at him and then at Purvi._**

_Asha- Thank you?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Asha- Main kisi ke thank you ki layak nahi hoon Sachin. Aur aap thank you kyun keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Thank you iss liye kyunki tumhare karan mujhe Purvi mil gayi._

**_Purvi's father looked at Sachin surprising and Purvi smiled while Asha was confused._**

_Asha- Aapko thank you kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Maine toh aap sabki zindagi barbad ki hai._

_Sachin- Nahi. Tumhe kisi ki bhi zindagi barbad nahi ki hai. Haan, yeh sach hai ki pehle pehle problems the, lekin ab kisi ko koi problem nahi hai. Hum sab iss rishte se khush hain._

**_Asha looked at Purvi and she smiled. Purvi's father came to them and purvi looked at him._**

_PF- Sachin, agar tum iss naa layak ki taraf dari naa karo toh hi accha rahega._

_Sachin- Baba, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain? Apni beti ko naa layak keh rahe hain?_

_PF- Yeh naa layak hi hai. Iske karan kya kuch nahi hua sabki zindagi mein?_

_Purvi- Nahi Baba, aisa mat kahiye. Hum sab maante hain ki Di se galti huyi hai, lekin aapne hi toh hama shikhaya tha na ki har galti karne wale ko ek baar maaffi milni chahiye?_

_PF- Purvi, iski galti maaffi ki layak nahi hai. Main issi kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta._

**_Asha became full of tears and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Baba, jo kuch bhi hua woh sab bhagwan ki marzi se hua. Hamare nasib mein jo tha wohi hua. Hamare kismat mein yeh tha iss liye yeh sab hua._

_PF- Sab kuch nasib aur kismat kehne se kuch nahi hoga._

_Purvi- Baba, please Di ko maaf kar dijiye. Agar aapne Di ko maaf nahi kiya toh main yaha kabhi nahi aahungi. Aur aap apni dono beti ko kho denge._

_PF- Purvi, aisa mat bol._

_Sachin- Baba, Asha ko maaf kar dijiye._

_PM- Maaf kar dijiye usse._

**_Purvi's father looked at Asha and she was standing quietly while having tears on her eyes. _**

_PF- Asha, mujhse wada kar ki tu ab kabhi aisa nahi karegi._

_Asha- Main ab aisa kabhi nahi karungi Baba. Aur main ab films ki baat bhi nahi karungi._

_PF- Wada na?_

_Asha- Wada Baba. Main ab wohi karungi jo aap sab chahte hain. Main accha sa kaam karungi aur aap dono ko khushi ke saath rakungi. Aur aap dono jisse saadi karne ke liye bolenge, main ussi se shaadi karungi, lekin mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_PF- Thik hai. Ek baar ke liye maine tujhe maaf kar diya, lekin agar doobara aisa hua toh main tere muh tak nahi dekhunga._

_Asha- Ab aisa kabhi nahi hoga._

_**Purvi's father placed his hand on Asha's head and smiled. Asha hugged him so Purvi also hugged her. Sachin and Purvi's mother also smiled and three of them got separated after sometimes.**  
_

_Purvi- Aapko bahut bahut dhanyabad Baba. _

_PF- Purvi, tu bhi mujhse wada kar ki aajke bad tu iss ghar mein naa aane ki baat kabhi nahi karegi._

_Purvi- Baba, main toh bas aapko blackmail kar rahi thi. Main yaha aaye bina kabhi reh sakti hoon kya?_

_PF- Nautanki kahin ki._

_Sachin- Bilkul sach kaha Baba aapne. Purvi jitna natak toh shayad hi koi karta hoga._

_Purvi- Ab aap Baba ki side kyun le rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyunki woh sahi hain. Main ussi ka saath deta hoon jo sahi hota hai._

_Purvi- Juthe kahin ke._

_Sachin- Maine kab jhut bola?_

_Purvi- Abhi._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Aap hamesha sach ka saath dete hain na toh mujhe Rajat sir ke pas jaane se kyun nahi roka?. Woh bhi toh galat tha na?_

_Sachin- Tum khush thi na iss liye._

_Purvi- Matlab meri khushi ke liye aap kuch bhi kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Bolke toh dekho._

_Purvi- Abhi mere pas kuch nahi hai, lekin ek din aapse zaroor karvaungi. Aur uss waqt aap naa nahi keh sakte. Thik hai?_

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_PM- Accha, abhi yeh pati patni wala laddaai ko roko aur baitho. Asha, jaa kuch bana ke la. Aaj pehli baar Beti Jamai saath mein aaye hain. Khana toh khake hi jaana hoga._

_Sachin- Nahi, Maa. Iski koi zaroorat nahi hai. Hum ghar pe hi kha lenge._

_PF- Haan toh yeh bhi toh ghar hi hai. _

_Purvi- Sachin, rukte hain na. Khana khake jahenge. Aur waise bhi mujhe Maa aur Di se kitni baatein karni hai._

_Sachin- Mere baare mein baat karni hai na?_

_Purvi- Kuch aapke baare mein, kuch mere baare mein aur kuch hamare rishte ke baare mein._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Apne pati ko koi thank you kehta hai kya?_

_PF- Yeh baat toh hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai jaa rahi hoon. _

**_Asha, Purvi and their mother went to kitchen and started their kitchen work while taking and laughing and Sachin and Purvi's father were also talking. After sometimes, they did their dinner all together and SachVi came back to their house happily._**

**_At SachVi's House, In SachVi's Room_**

**_After getting fresh, Purvi started fixing the clothes in the closet and Sachin also came out of the bathroom._**

_Sachin- Raat bhar kapde hi milati rahogi ya kuch aur bhi karogi?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Romance!_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap kuch zyada hi ho gaye hain. Har waqt romance hi suchti hai aapko. Aur bhi bahut saare kaam hain karne ke liye._

_Sachin- Raat mein romance ke alaba aur kya kaam hai yaar?_

_Purvi- Sona bhi kaam hi hai. Jaldi so jayiye, kal subah jaldi utha payenge._

_Sachin- Mujhe jaldi uthne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Tumhare khatam hone ke bad tum mujhe hamesha ke taara utha dena._

_Purvi- Any ways, good night._

_Sachin- Abhi good night?_

_Purvi- Haan toh aap kya chahte hain ki main good morning kahu ya good afternoon kahu?_

_Sachin- Purvi, this is too much now._

_Purvi- That's what i am saying. This is too much. Let's sleep._

_Sachin- Tum sona chahti hona? Toh thik hai, So jaho, main tumhe nahi rokkunga._

**_Sachin turned to another side and Purvi sigh. She came in front him and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kya hai?_

_Purvi- Itni si baat pe naraz kyun ho rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Main naraz nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Main aapko acche se jaanti hoon. Boloye kya chahte hain aap?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi, bataiye._

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki kuch nahi._

**_Purvi smiled and started tickling him._**

_Sachin- Purvi, nahi..._

_Purvi- Aur koi rasta nahi bacha hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, please._

_Purvi- No chance. Jab tak aap nahi batayenge main aapko nahi chodungi._

**_She tickled him more and he was moving all over the room and she was following him. After sometimes, he caught her hands._**

_Purvi- Sachin, nahi please._

_Sachin- Main aisa kuch nahi karunga Purvi. Good night._

**_He went to the bed and slept while covering his face and she became shocked._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh kya yaar? Koi bina baat ke aise naraz hota hai kya? Maine aisa kiya kya hai jiske karan yeh itne naraz ho gaye? Kamal hai._

**_She went near him and laid down next to him. He had the whole blanket so she pulled the blanket and he turned and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Ab kya hua?_

_Purvi- Yeh sirf aapka blanket nahi hai. Mera bhi hai._

_Sachin- Jaho na dusra le lo._

_Purvi- Mujhe yeh hi chahiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Yeh lo._

**_He gave her the blanket and slept turning to another side._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh ho kya raha hai aaj? Sachin ne aisa toh kabhi kiya nahi tha. Toh aaj kya hua? Kahin romance ke baat ko le kar toh... Nahi nahi, Sachin aise nahi hain. Koi aur baat hogi._

**_She moved close to him._**

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Hmmm..._

_Purvi- Mere taraf dekhiye na._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Please._

**_He turned to her and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Yehi sawal main aapse karna chahti hoon Sachin._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Aap aisa kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aap naraz kyun hain?_

_Sachin- Main naraz nahi hoon Purvi._

_Purvi- Agar naraz nahi hain toh aise mujhe bina __dekhe _kyun so rahe hain?

_Sachin- Main bahut guilty feel kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya kiya hai aapne?_

_Sachin- Maine bahut galat kiya hai._

_Purvi- Kya galat kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Maine tumhe shaadi ke raat ko kitna kuch kaha tha na?_

_Purvi- Oh god Sachin. Aap yeh sab soch kar guilty feel kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, main bahut guilty feel kar raha hoon. Maine tumhe kitna galat samja. I am sorry._

_Purvi- Sachin, iss mein aapki koi galti nahi hai. Agar main aapki jageh per hoti toh main bhi woh sab karti jo aapne kiya. _

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Pata nahi mere muh se kaise nikal gaya woh sab kuch. Mujhe maaf kardo._

_Purvi- Maine aapko kab ka maaf kar diya hai._

_Sachin- Sach mein?_

_Purvi- Agar maine maaf nahi kiya hota toh main aapke saath aati kya? Main aapse pyaar hi nahi karti._

_Sachin- Thanks._

_Purvi- Waise i am sorry too._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Maine aapko kitna dukh diya hai._

_Sachin- Iske liye tum kamse kam 10 baar maaffi mang chuki ho._

_Purvi(smiling)- Accha?_

_Sachin- Haan. Accha ab sote hain._

_Purvi- Kiss kiye bina?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Purvi, main toh bas aise hi keh raha tha. Maine jaanta hoon ki tumhe woh sab pasand nahi hai._

**_Purvi smiled and turned to another side of the bed. After sometimes, Sachin moved near her and placed his hand around her waist. She turned and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua neend nahi aayi?_

_Purvi- Aapke bahon mein sone ki aadat ho gayi hai. Akele neend nahi aa rahi._

_Sachin- Mujhe bhi tumhe apne bahon mein liye bina neend nahi aa rahi._

**_She smiled and placed her head in his chest and her hand around him. He also smiled and placed his hands around her. Both of them smiled and slept._**

**_After 1 Month, At Purvi's House_**

_**It was the day of Asha's marriage and Purvi was really busy in her work. And Sachin was also busy in his own work. After the marriage, Asha was sent to her new house happily and SachVi came to Purvi's parents.**_

_PF- Ab main aaram se marr sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Baba, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_PM- Har Maa Baap ka sapna hota hai ki uske bache hamesha khush rahe. Aur aaj hamara woh sapna pura ho gaya. Tu Sachin ke saath khush hai aur Asha ki bhi shaadi ho gayi._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin iska matlab yeh toh nahi na ki aap ab marne ki baat karengi?_

_Purvi- Wohi toh?_

_Sachin- Abhi toh aapko Pota Poti ko apne godhi mein khelana hai._

**_Sachin smiled and Purvi gave him a awkward look, which made her parents laughed._**

_Sachin- Accha, ab hum bhi chalte hain._

_PF- Arre itni jaldi kya hai? Kal chale jaana._

_Sachin- Baba, please mat rokiye. Hama jaane dijiye. _

_PF= Thik hai._

_**They touched their feet and went to their house. Purvi's parents were feeling so happy seeing their kids that happy. After sometimes, SachVi reached their house and Sachin opened the door of the house. Both of them entered and Purvi turned to him while smiling.**  
_

_Purvi- Aaj kitni khushi ki din hai na?_

_Sachin- Khushi ki din nahi raat. Raat ho chuki hai._

_Purvi- Whatever!... Khana toh hama Maa Baba ke haa hi kha liye toh ab kya karna baakhi hai?_

_Sachin- Abhi toh bahut kuch karna baakhi hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

**_He held her into his arms and moved toward their room._**

_Purvi(in his arm)- Kya kar rahe hain aap? Mujhe chodhiye. Agar main gir gayi toh?_

_Sachin- Tumhe mujh per bishwas nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Khud se zyada hai?_

_Sachin- Toh girne ki chinta kyun kar rahi ho? Main tumhe kabhi girne nahi dunga._

_Purvi- Lekin aap mujhe aise utha kar kyun laye hain?_

_Sachin- Intazaar karo. Jaldi pata chal jayega._

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Sachin- Wait!_

**_He took her inside the room and made her stand. She was surprised seeing all the decoration. It was decorated as it's their first night. He locked the door and she turned to him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Surprise kaisa laga?_

_Purvi- Sach mein bahut accha hai. Lekin aapne yeh sab kiya kab?_

_Sachin- Kab, kaise, kyun, yeh sab mat pucho?_

_Purvi- Aapne yeh sab kyun kiya hai?_

_**He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.**  
_

_Purvi- Haan toh bataiye. Kyun kiya yeh sab?_

_Sachin- Arre yaar, suhagraat hai aaj hamari._

**_She removed her arms from his neck, but he pulled her more closer and held her more tightly._**

_Purvi- Sachin, woh main..._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Tum kya?_

_Purvi- Main..._

_Sachin- Bolo na tum kya?_

**_He was about to kiss her, but she turned and was about to go, but he held her dori of the blouse so it became untied. He slowly came and kissed her back. She closed her eyes while shivering. She slowly turned and looked at him. He held her hand and took out her bangles one by one and she was just standing while being lost in him. Then, he held her another hand and took out all the bangles from that hand also and she was just standing the way she was._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi(coming to her senses)- Haan..._

_Sachin- Kya hua? Tum yeh sab nahi chahti ho kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi woh..._

_Sachin- I am sorry. Main tumhare marzi ke bina kuch nahi karna chahta._

**_He turned to go, but she held his hand. He turned and looked at her, but she came closer and kissed his lips. _**

_Purvi- Aap mere khushi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Mujhe khud se bhi zyada pyaar kar karte hain na? _

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh aap mujhe kyun nahi pehchante?_

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Kya aap mujhe zindagi bhar ke liye apna banayenge?_

**_He smiled and kissed her forehead._**

_Sachin- Agar tum meri banna chahti ho toh zaroor banayunga._

_Purvi- Sachin, i love you. _

_Sachin- I love you too Purvi._

**_They hugged each other tightly and after sometimes, they separated. Then, he again held her into his arms and made her laid on the bed. He came over on her kissed her both cheeks. She was nervous, but was very happy to be that close to him. Then, he kissed her lips and they shared their pure love for each other that night. _**

* * *

**_A/N- So how was the chapter or the story? I think this is the end of the story guys. Please tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
